Passado Tempestuoso!
by Jou-ChanHimura
Summary: O Kenshin acabou por partir levando os outros com ele. a Kaoru estava determinada em não permitir que isso a afectasse. Como é que o Kenshin vai lidar com outro homem na vida dela? Como vai a Kaoru lidar com o seu terrivel passado?
1. Chapter 1

**Olá! **

**Queria desde já dizer que esta história não me pertence. todo o seu argumento foi escrito pela autora Blueicequeen, que a escreveu em inglÊs com o titulo HAZY PAST. eu li e amei, por isso com as devidas autorizações traduzia-a para portuguÊs.**

**Espero que gostem. Dêm uma oportunidade a esta história... é muito bonita.**

**::**

**Passado Tempestuoso**

**Capitulo 1 –**

Lá fora a chuva caía com força. O som dos trovões e o reluzir dos relâmpagos era uma constante. Ninguém andava na rua aquela hora, e só um tolo andaria no meio daquela horrível tempestade.

A Kaoru encolheu-se ao ouvir o trovão bramir. Deixou escapar um gemido quando sentiu a chuva bater impiedosamente no seu dojo.

Sim, ela estava sozinha de novo e cada musculo, cada osso do seu corpo lhe gritava isso. O nó que sentia no estômago fê-la recordar a quão assustada estava de mais uma vez se encontrar sozinha na sua própria casa.

Todos se foram embora.

O Kenshin nem sequer tinha tido coragem de falar com ela cara a cara, por isso escreveu uma carta. O Sano e o Yahiko decidiram segui-lo. Provavelmente iriam encontrar-se com a Megumi em Aizu.

O Yahiko tinha deixado bem claro que o estilo Kamyia Kashin não era o suficiente. Ele queria mais. Para além disso a comida dela não era nem de perto nem de longe comparável á da Maegumi ou até mesmo do Kenshin. E ele preferia morrer de fome do que comer os cozinhados dela.

Quanto ao Sano, ele estava só a seguir o seu antigo sonho de viajar. Como os ataques por causa da presença do Battousai no dojo tinham parado e tudo estava calmo, ele ficava facilmente aborrecido. E no final de contas, a sua raposa já não estava mais lá para o desentediar.

Relativamente ao Kenshin, ele estava só a ser ele próprio, ou então a fugir mais uma vez. Ele não a queria magoar. Mas a sua atitude não a tinha levado a sentir-se menos ferida.

As lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto molhando o seu yukata. Ele partiu sem sequer dizer adeus… Partiu, após ter chamado aquele dojo a sua casa.

Ele não a queria magoar… ele partiu… sem se importar como ela se iria sentir após isso.

_AQUELE IDIOTA! EGOISTA!_

Sentiu-se furiosa quando se deu conta do quanto ele tinha traído a sua confiança.

Ela sabia que não era perfeita, mas no mínimo, em consideração por tudo o que ela tinha passado por causa dele achava merecer uma despedida em condições.

Levantando-se trocou o seu yukata por um gi e um hakama.

Tinha necessidade de arrancar de dentro dela todo o medo e a raiva. Se não fizesse isso ia explodir.

Caminhando até aos portões do dojo, sentiu os gotas molharem a sua roupa.

Qualquer pessoa, com o mínimo de sanidade, saberia que sair no meio daquele temporal seria loucura. Mas a Kaoru estava para além da sanidade. Ela precisava de sair, antes que as memórias que enchiam aquele dojo a sufocassem. Ela precisva de ir para bem, bem longe dali. E o único lugar que conhecia era a floresta onde costumava ir quando era apenas uma criança.

Fechou atrás de si as portas do dojo e caminhou pelas silenciosas ruas da cidade.

Não havia ninguém que a pudesse proibir de fazer isso. O Kenshin não estava lá para lhe dizer que se fizesse isso iria ficar doente, o Sano e o Yahiko não estavam lá para o apoiar. A Megumi também não estava lá, para mais uma vez discutir com ela e dizer o quão estúpida ela estava a ser.

Pensando bem, talvez o facto de todos eles terem ido embora, fosse a sorte no meio do azar. Sim, talvez ela agora pudesse ter a sua própria vida de volta.

Deixou escapar um sorriso sufocado e sem que tivessem permissão para tal as lágrimas escorreram novamente pelo seu rosto abaixo.

_Mas quem estava ela a enganar?_

Não se importando com a horrível tempestade á sua volta ela entrou na floresta.

A pobre Kaoru só não imaginava que no meio daquele temporal iria reencontrar o seu maior pesadelo. Mas, quando se deu conta já era tarde demais, uma dúzia de homens tinha-a cercado, cada um deles com um sorriso malévolo nos seus rostos.

Aquele que parecia ser o líder caminhou até perto dela e levantou-lhe o queixo.

Foi nesse momento que se deu conta de quem eles eram.

Há três anos atrás esses mesmos homens tinham morto aqueles que ela tanto amava.

:::

**KNOCK!KNCOK!**

O Dr Gensai apressou-se para ir abrir a porta.

_Quem será a estas horas? E ainda por cima no meio desta tempestade?_

Ele perguntava-se enquanto abria a porta da entrada.

Quando finalmente a abriu observou um jovem que nos seus braços carregava algo. Estava ensopado até aos ossos, e segurava esse algo como se fosse a sua própria vida.

A imensa tristeza que transmitia não passou despercebida ao médico que o deixou entrar.

" – Ela está a morrer." – ele murmurou ao mesmo tempo que mostrou a figura por debaixo da manta.

O Dr Gensai ficou sem ar por momentos quando viu a Kaoru coberta de sangue.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele levou o jovem rapaz para um quarto e pediu que colocasse a Kaoru na cama.

Acenando o homem pousou-a e saiu, dando espaço ao médico para que pudesse fazer o seu trabalho.

O Dr. Delicadamente abriu a camisola dela e ficou horrorizado ao ver as feridas no seu corpo.

Não havia dúvidas que ela havia sido chibateada e golpeada vezes sem conta. As feridas ultrapassavam todos os limites que ele alguma vez teria imaginado. no entanto, o sangue já não jorrava delas. Para além do mais ele notou algo que sabia que iria partir o coração da jovem Kaoru.

" – Como é que ela está?" – o jovem rapaz perguntou olhando-a cautelosamente.

_Tal e qual o Shinomori… frio e calculista…_

" – Não tenho bem a certeza. Mas, para já não se pode mexer." – o Dr voltou-se para olhar o homem – " – Arigato gozai masu. Salvou a vida dela… espero eu."

" – Doushita no?" – o homem observou-a praticamente como se a estivesse a avaliar.

" – Sr, ela está destruída interiormente. E apenas aqueles que têm o desejo de viver podem realmente recuperar. Eu pergunto-me se ela ainda mantém o dela." – o médico não entendia porquê que estava a contar aquilo aquele homem, sabendo que isso apensa iria levar a mais perguntas… arrependeu-se imediatamente de confiar nesta pessoa… num total estranho.

Contudo, o jovem apenas observava enquanto as chamas dançavam em volta das sombras do corpo sem cor dela. O seu olhar como que endureceu por momentos, antes de fechar os olhos e se recostar para trás numa posição mais relaxada.

" – Não há nada com que se preocupar, aqueles que fizerem isto já pagaram pelos seus crimes. Eu irei tomar conta dela por agora." – ele disse num tom calmo porém firme, o que fez com que o médico não fosse capaz de protestar. Apenas acenou.

" – Eu vou arranjar-lhe um quarto onde possa dormir…"

" – Não é necessário. Eu descanso aqui. Se ela precisar de algo será mais fácil se estiver alguém por perto." – notando a expressão surpresa do médico acrescentou – " – Não se preocupe, não lhe vou fazer mal." – sorriu gelidamente. " – Para além disso, eu estou em divida para com ela, e ela para comigo. Não me irei embora enquanto as nossas contas não estiverem saldadas."

O médico suspirou e partiu.

Enquanto caminhava silenciosamente pela casa deu-se conta de que ambas, Ayame e Susume tinham desaparecido.

Não estavam mais no quarto onde ele as tinha deixado.

Quando estava prestes a entrar em pânico, finalmente encontrou-as no seu próprio quarto, cada uma no seu futon a dormir o sono dos justos.

O Dr. Sorriu.

Talvez aquele jovem fosse tudo o que eles necessitavam naquele instante.

Talvez, fosse o que a Kaoru necessitava naquele momento.

:::

" – Aoshi? Douka shita no? Tu tens estado em silencio desde de que chegas-te." – o Kenshin comentou assim que o seu amigo de poucas falas se sentou na sua frente.

Desde de que tinham chegado, o Aoshi e a Misao, ele pressentiu que algo estava errado.

Tinha de ser algo com o governo, ou então relacionado com a Kaoru. Senão, qual seria a razão que levaria o ex e a actual líder do Oniwabanshu a aparecerem ali?

" – Sabes, « de Gelo», tu devias dizer qualquer coisa, ou então ires-te embora! Desde há 10 minutos atrás, que foi quando chegas-te que não dizes uma única palavra!" – o Sano disse enquanto passeava as mãos pelo cabelo.

" – Se não estou enganado," – o Aoshi começou por falar – " – Eu disse «Ohayo!» quando entrei!"

O Yahiko desatou ás gargalhadas ao ver a cara de surpreendido do Sano o Kenshin sorriu juntamente com a Megumi, mas, o sorriso desapareceu ao ver a expressão séria da Misao.

_Kaoru._

o Aoshi retirou os olhos do chão. _Parece que o Himura sabe a razão de eu estar aqui. No entanto, se ele soubesse do que realmente se passou…_

" – O que há de errado com a Kaoru-dono?" – o Kenshin perguntou tentando manter a calma, mas interiormente o medo crescia ao aguardar a resposta.

O Aoshi mantinha o silêncio.

" – Aoshi…" – o tom ameaçador que o Kenshin usou fez co que todas as atenções se voltassem para si. " – O que há de errado com a Kaoru?"

" – Eu creio Himura, que a Kaoru está em apuros . E se as minhas fontes estiverem correctas, alguém a quer ver morta a todo o custo."

" – E…" – Ele olhou directamente nos olhos do ruivo, que por agora já estavam escurecidos com o que estava a ouvir - " – Já deram o 1º passo!"

O quarto manteve-se em silencio enquanto o Aoshi contava tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Era pior do que eles alguma vez pudessem imaginar. E todos ficaram preocupados, principalmente com a reacção estática do Kenshin.

" – o Dr Gensai contou á Okon que acerca de um mês após a vossa partida, a Kaoru tinha entrado em depressão praticamente que já nem conseguia tomar conta dela própria. Ele também pediu á Okon se podia prover algum tipo de protecção visto que, a policia pouco ou nada pode fazer. A Kaoru não quis falar com ele desde que acordou uma semana após os ataques… nem fala nisso. O Dr recusou-se a dar detalhes acerca dos ferimentos que ela sofreu. Apenas disse que quem o fez ou odeia-a ou então o fez apenas por diversão. E a contar com as feridas nos pulsos, ela foi mantida de cabeça para baixo por algum tempo, por pelo menos dois homens. "

" – Ele também acrescentou que a Kaoru mudou muito desde aí. Ela raramente sai do dojo e não foi desde ai nenhuma vez nem á clínica nem ao restaurante.

No entanto segundo o , todos tem continuamente ido visitá-la. Mas muitas das vezes a Kaoru tranca os portões do dojo para não ver ninguém.

Ela mudou Himura. E para pior. O Dr disse que a recuperação dela é tão lenta, que, é como se ela tivesse perdido toda a vontade de viver.

Ele não pode fazer mais nada para a ajudar se ela recusa a ajuda dele. Ela simplesmente não quer ser ajudada Himura!

Cada esforço que o Dr faz tem sido evitado. Se há alguém atrás dela, como nós pensamos que há, é muito perigoso ela estar sozinha agora!"

" - O Saito contou algo interessante á Okon. De alguma forma ele adivinhou que iríamos estar contigo.

Treze homens foram mortos na mesma noite em que a Kaoru foi atacada. As boas noticias são: ele pode ter sido um herói que salvou a Kaoru de uma morte certa, ou então um assassino sedento de sangue que matou 13 homens inocentes. De uma forma ou de outra o Saito quer encontrá-lo. Nós esperamos que não seja esse homem o enviado para matar a Kaoru, pois se for, ela pode já estar morta quando lá chegarmos."

_Ela pode já estar morta!_

Aquelas palavras ecoaram nos ouvidos do Kenshin vez após vez. Imagens da Kaoru passaram na sua mente fazendo o seu coração ficar apertado.

Ele ia perdÊ-la.

O samurai perguntou-se de porquê que ainda não tinha saído a correr para o dojo, mas sentia-se preso ao chão… sem vontade de voltar.

Quanto ao Sano, já tinha tudo muito claro na sua mente.

Ele queria volta e ver a Kaoru.

Mas o Kenshin sentia-se entorpecido. Ele não deu nenhuma resposta concreta ao Sano, o que fez com que este se irritasse e dissesse alto e em bom som que na manhã seguinte voltaria para o dojo, com ou sem o Kenshin.

" – Tu não tens com o que te preocupar… Ela não morreu… ainda!" – o Aoshi sentou-se lado a lado com o Kenshin observando os vales que os circundavam.

" – O que é que te está a assustar?"

O Kenshin pensou um pouco ao mesmo tempo em que encostava a cabeça contra a espada, deixando um leve suspiro escapar dos seus lábios. " – Nós não nos despedimos." – tão simples no entanto tão profundo.

Na sua mente conseguia imaginar a Kaoru, de mãos na cintura, a gritar com eles por a abandonarem assim. Formando um sorriso nos lábios dele.

" – Eu acho Himura, que tu já te decidis-te."

Novamente o Kenshin sorriu.

_Arigato… Aoshi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá. **

**Mias uma vez quero lembrar que esta fic não é minha pertence a Blueicequeen e eu apenas a traduzi para portuguÊs, com as devidas autoriozações é claro.**

**:**

**Capitulo 2 – Shuichi**

" – O jantar está pronto." – o Shuichi chamou quando viu a jovem passar no corredor após o seu banho. Este tinha sido tão longo que por momentos sentiu-se preocupado ao pensar que ela talvez tivesse decidido afogar-se.

Ela olhou-o e acenou. Mas antes foi vestir um quimono limpo.

Ele perguntava –se muitas vezes como seria ela antes do acidente. As vezes, ele notava que os olhos da jovem brilhavam de alegria quando observava os pássaros voarem no pátio. E quando a Ayame e a Suzume brincavam com ela, havia sempre um leve sorriso nos seus lábios.

O seu rosto transmitia uma calma… Como se nada de mal alguma vez lhe tivesse acontecido. Até mesmo quando o Doutor limpava as suas feridas ela já não estremecia ao sentir a dor, como costumava fazer antes.

Todavia, quando ela olhava para ele, havia tanta tristeza naquele azul profundo… que o fazia recordar dos seus próprios problemas. Era como se ela guardasse tudo para dentro e nunca partilhasse a chave dos seus segredos com ninguém.

O Shuichi sabia o quanto desejava vê-la sorrir. Ela tinha um sorriso tão belo… calmante e confortador ao mesmo tempo. A sua gargalhada devia ser deliciosa, as suas lágrimas faziam-no ficar ainda mais triste. Mas desde á cerca de duas semanas, quando recuperou, que ela não derramava uma única lágrima. Era como se tivesse perdido toda a vontade de chorar. O poço tinha secado.

:

A Kaoru saiu devagar.E Levantando a cabeça pode ver a comida na mesa. Sorriu carinhosamente e sentou-se do lado oposto ao dele. O Shuichi estava prestes a pegar na taça do arroz para a servir mas ela pegou no recipiente antes dele. Encheu o preto dele antes do dela e sentou-se, esperando que ele começasse a comer.

" – Senhorita, posso saber o seu nome?"

Ela olhou-o espantada deixando um sorriso encher a sua face e Levou alguma comida á boca.o Shuichi suspirou e começou a começou então a comer também.

" – Kaoru."

A voz dela saiu tão suave que teria passado despercebida aos seus ouvidos se ele não estivesse a prestar atenção.

" – Shuichi tu tens um nome bonito." - Ela sorriu.

" – Obrigada por aquela noite."

A Kaoru olhou-o confusa. E aí, quando as memórias acerca daquela noite começaram a preencher a sua mente ela acenou.

Continuaram a jantar em silencio.

Rapidamente terminaram de comer e após a Kaoru lavar os pratos quando caminhava para o seu quarto, prestou atenção naquele homem alto e magro a observar os céus.

" – Eu é que tenho que agradecer. E não só por aquela noite." – após aquelas palavras entrou para o seu quarto.

O Shuichui observou-a a entrar e um sorriso de satisfação encheu o seu rosto. Ela tinha uma voz linda, que o recordava de uma jovem que costumava usar totós no cabelo. Ela também tinha uma voz muito bonita.

_"Ne… onii-san, achas que a okaa-san e otou-san me vão deixar ir com o Yunichi-kun ao festival de Tanabata?" – a Sakura perguntou olhando para o seu irmão mais velho._

_O Shuichui riu bem alto. " – Alguém casualmente pediu este monstrinho em namoro? "_

_A Sakura fulminou o Shuichi com o olhar e deu-lhe uma palmada na mão que o fez dar um pequeno gemido de dor._

_Voltando costas, ela fitou o chão: " – Não há nenhuma hipótese pois não?"_

_O Shuichui abraçou a sua irmã de 10 anos. " – Se eu lhes pedir, ele deixam. Mas, só se me deixares ir contigo e vigiar-te de longe." – ele disse impondo as suas condições. A Sakura abraçou-o de volta com força._

_" – Obrigada, onii-san."_

::

O Shuichi fechou os olhos, tentando encobrir a dor que ele sabia ainda lá estar. Ele tinha perdido tudo naquela noite, naquele bonito festival. E aprendeu da maneira mais dura que não era forte o suficiente para proteger aqueles que mais amava. E o pior de tudo, era que mais ninguém podia ser culpado a não ser ele. Aquele incidente mudou toda a sua vida.

Um toque gentil fez com que ele voltasse a realidade e visse que um par de olhos azuis celeste o contemplava com alguma preocupação. A Kaoru sentou-se ao seu lado mantendo o olhar fixo nele. O Shuichi apenas fechou os olhos.

Kenshin.

A Kaoru olhou imediatamente para outro lado, assim que as lágrimas começaram a encher os seus olhos. De onde aquele pensamento tinha vindo, ela não sabia. O Facto era que, ele ao esconder dela o que sentia parecia que estava a agir como o Kenshin.

" – Kaoru?" - o Shuichi deu-se conta de ela estar cabisbaixa e com os olhos húmidos. O que é que se passava com ela? " – Kaoru, o que se passa?"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Abanou novamente a cabeça e levantou-se. " – Todos nós temos os nossos problemas. Se precisares de alguém para falar, eu estou aqui. Oyasuminasai" – ela disse antes de voltar costas e começar a caminhar.

" – Eu também estou aqui, para se quiseres falar."

A Kaoru voltou-se e sorriu.

Ela respondeu: " – Tu fazes-me lembrar o Ken… um amigo." – _alguém que já não quero encontrar mais. _Felizmente ele não perguntou mais nada, claramente evitando falar do assunto.

" – Quem eram aqueles tipos? Aqueles que te atacaram? Eles pareciam conhecer-te." – ele perguntou fixando o seu olhar nela. A Kaoru finalmente tinha começado a falar e ele queria saber tudo acerca dela.

" – Alguém que se quer ver livre da família Kamyia desde há uma década atrás. O meu pai caiu como uma presa desse homem. Agora ele está atrás de mim. Mas, não é um grande problema, acho eu… Se conseguir abarcar sozinha com todo o segredo real. " – Ela disse de forma sarcástica" – E desculpa. Gomen por ser tão dura. Tu tentas-te falar comigo antes e eu não respondi. Só que… magoou-me muito quando os meus amigos me deixaram daquela maneira. Especialmente agora que sou um alvo a abater. ..Acho que ninguém mais apareceu aqui desde que tu aqui estás. Arigato. Anoo…Apenas peço que Se estiveres de partida, por favor me digas primeiro. Caso contrário, és muito bem-vindo cá e poderás ficar o tempo que quiseres. Honto."

O Shuichi sorriu ao ver as bochechas dela a corar. A Kaoru era adorável. " – Eu adoraria ficar. Para já não faço a mínima ideia do que fazer. E… apesar de saber que amas outra pessoa, Kaoru eu apaixonei-me por ti…" – ele disse subitamente antes de passar os seus lábios pelos dela e ir embora.

A Kaoru estremeceu quando ele se foi embora. O coração começou a bater mais depressa e a levando a mão aos lábios traçou o caminho do beijo que tinha recebido. Será que ela poderia mesmo esquecer o Kenshin e começar uma vida nova? Ela perguntava-se enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto. Ela nunca se tinha dado conta de que o seu comportamento tinha feito aquele homem apaixonar-se por ela. E a Kaoru não o queria magoar… Talvez ele fosse o tal... talvez ele fosse a pessoa por quem esperava.

O Shuichi observou-a com amor. Ele sabia que ela não se recordava dele. Para ela, ele era alguém novo. Mas para ele…

_Olá o meu nome é Kaoru. Como te chamas?_

_Gostavas de ser meu amigo, Shuichi-kun?_

_Shuichui olha! O primeiro pedaço de neve deste Inverno!_

_Eu nunca te vou esquecer Shuichi, porque tu és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida,ne?_

Ele tinha a triste impressão de que ele nunca mais se lembraria dele. Jamais.

:::

:::

Eles pararam á porta da clínica, mas hesitaram em entrar. Estava tudo muito calmo, provavelmente ninguém estava em casa. O Kenshin mordiscou o lábio. Ele não queria encontrar já a Kaoru, não antes de falar com o doutor. Ele precisava saber como é que ela estava.

" – Kenshin, o dojo ou outro lugar qualquer?" – a Megumi perguntou ao seu colega silencioso. O Kenshin olhou para ela com um olhar frio antes de deixar escapar um suspiro.

" – Outro lugar qualquer, Megumi-dono."

Naquela altura tudo o que ele queria era encontrar a Kaoru e ter a certeza de que ela estava bem. Mas ele não queria alarmá-la. Qualquer coisa dentro de si dizia que ela ficaria contente de os ver. Mas ela também ficaria muito chateada. Afinal de contas, ele tinha deixado o lugar ao qual já tinha chamado casa.

Aparentemente ele não era o único a sentir-se assim. O Yahiko e o Sano estavam aliviados de não terem que a reencontrar já. Saber que eles partilhavam o mesmo medo que ele, fez com que sorrisse.

O som de gargalhadas de criança fez com que se voltassem e vissem o doutor caminhando para casa com as suas duas netas e um jovem rapaz de aparência bela. A Suzume estava a puxar uma mecha do seu curto cabelo castanho o que fez com que ele deixasse escapar alguns gemidos na brincadeira. As meninas desataram á gargalhada novamente.

O Doutor Gensai não estava surpreso de ver o Kenshin e os outros á porta da sua clínica. Mas ficou sim surpreendido quando as suas netas não correram para os abraçar e cumprimentar. Na realidade, a Ayame e a Suzume apenas os cumprimentaram respeitosamente antes de beijarem o rosto do Shuichi e entrarem dentro de casa.

" – Que surpresa agradável. Porque é que não entram? Vamos tomar um chá e conversar. " – o Kenshin acenou e os seis entraram na clínica.

A clínica estava mudada… para melhor. Havia flores a decorar a sala de espera e quadros pendurados na parede. Havia lugares almofadados para os pacientes e havia também papeis e livros para puderem ler enquanto esperavam. O grupo sentou-se, impressionado com as mudanças que a clínica tinha sofrido. De facto, era como se aquele lugar estivesse mais alegre.

O Dr. Gensai pousou chá quente na mesa em frente deles. A Megumi não pode passar por alto sem comentar as mudanças feitas na clínica.

" – Oh! Tudo isto! Foi com a ajuda do Shuichi-kun. Este jovem que vocês viram á pouco."

" – Onde é que ele mora? Quem é este tipo? Nós nunca o vimos por aqui antes, doutor. " – o Sano perguntou ainda espantado a olhar para a clínica.

Estava tudo fabuloso. O Dr. Gensai sorriu.

" – Não faço a mínima ideia. Ele salvou a vida da Kaoru e está a morar no dojo, para já. Apenas o conhecemos como Shuichi Haname. Acho que é mais ou menos como tu Kenshin. Um viajante."

Todo o grupo ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir que ele morava sozinho com a Kaoru no dojo. De imediato protestos começaram a surgir de todos menos do Kenshin e do Aoshi.

O Aoshi pigarreou e toda a gente se acalmou.

" – Doutor, nós sabemos que há alguém atrás da Kaoru. Nós temos medo que seja este o homem enviado para a matar. E perigoso ele continuar a viver com a Kaoru." – o comentário do Aoshi fez o doutor estremecer. No entanto, antes dele puder dizer o que quer que fosse a Ayame e Suzume saíram do quarto e zangadas com o que tinham ouvido disseram:

" – Não podes falar assim acerca do onii-san… Ele é muito querido. Ele protegeu a nee-san quando vocês não estavam cá. Ele é uma boa pessoa!" – a Ayame gritou quase a chorar. A Suzume apenas concordou com a irmã assentindo com a cabeça.

O Kenshin olhou para as crianças. Elas não estavam felizes de todo por os verem ali. Era como se agora que este Shuichi tinha aparecido elas os desprezassem. porquê?

" – Ayame-chan, Suzume chan, porquê que vocês as duas estão tão chateadas? O que é que nós fizemos de errado?" – o Kenhsin perguntou tentando manter a calma.

" – Tu! era suposto proteger a mana. Mas tu foste embora. Nós não gostamos de ti.". a Ayame gritou, e com aquela declaração de ódio entraram dentro do quarto e não voltaram mais. O Kenshin e o seu grupo sentaram-se novamente chocados com toda a situação.

Mais uma vez o Aoshi pigarreou desfazendo o intenso silencio. " – Nós gostaríamos de o conhecer. Acha que conseguiria arranjar maneira de isso acontecer?" – o Doutor sorriu. " – Passem pelo dojo e falem com ele. Ele não está em mais lado nenhum a não ser lá. Precisam de um lugar para passar a noite?" – eles abanaram negativamente com a cabeça.

:::

A medida que caminhavam até á estalagem local, o Kenshin sentia o Hitokiri dentro de si protestar por a ter deixado para trás. A ideia de haver alguém no dojo a tomar o seu lugar além disso, se as meninas os odiavam assim tanto, quanto mais a Kaoru os odiaria? Tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos miseráveis, pensou um pouco acerca do jovem rapaz. _Que era bonito. _A sua mente adicionou isso á lista de pensamentos, o que fez com que rangesse os dentes de raiva. _Eu vou descobrir quem ele é e reclamar o que me pertence. Kaoru._

Se algum dos seus colegas notou a mudança de cor nos seus olhos nenhum deles comentou.

:::

**Então gostaram?**

**sango coral-chan**** e Kchan, muito obrigada pelos vossos reviews, demorei um pouco porque tenho que revisar várias vezes antes de ver se o portuguÊs não está "inglesado". mas espero que tenham gostado. Eu fico tão empolgada a escrever esta história.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki - Obrigada... tu já leste esta fic antes? Em inglÊS? Fico contente por estares a gostar, e obrigada por comentares... espero que gostes desta capitulo.. Beijinhos

Kika de Apus - obrigada... espero que nao tenhas de desistido de ler... depois de tanto tempo de demora.... beijinhos

Uchiha Persephonne - Obrigada... Eu faço o meu máximo para ficar perceptivel... mas os pontos devem ir todos para a verdadeira autora... Muito obrigada, espero que contnues a ler. Beijinhos

K-chan258 - amiga... eu demorei muito para postar... peço desculpa, espero que não tenhas desistido... obrigada por comentares... beijinhos

Mari-Bell - oRIGADA... Fico contente por te ouir dizer que vais escrever fics de RK, há muita necessidade de fics em portugues... por isso fico a aguardar... origada por comentares... espero que gostes do capitulo 3. beijinhos

**Capitulo 3 – Ele e o seu passado**

A Kaoru saltou de júbilo ao reparar no pacote nas mãos do Shuichi. Ao ver a excitação no olhar dela, ele levantou as mãos ainda mais alto, o que fez com que a Kaoru praticamente se pendurasse nele, na tentativa de alcançar o embrulho, mas, após alguns segundos, parou e corou, repensando a sua atitude imatura.

O Shuichi sorriu. Era estranho como esta simples atitude da parte dela, fez aparecer um sorriso nos seus lábios.

Finalmente, ele deu-lhe o seu merecido presente.

A Kaoru abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente. O último presente que ela tinha recebido tinha sido antes do seu pai ter partido e serviço, e daí, nunca mais voltar. Não era de admirar, portanto, que desta vez, a Kaoru estivesse tão excitada, quase sem se conseguir conter.

Já tinham passado cinco anos, e, finalmente, os dedos trémulos da Kaoru, sentiram o que era, tocar num presente que havia sido comprado a pensar nela, embrulhado especialmente para ela, e ainda por cima, dado por um jovem rapaz que ela sabia que a adorava.

O Shuichi não conseguia aguentar todo aquele suspense… Para alguém tão entusiasta como ela… ele tinha imaginado que fosse simplesmente rasgar o papel embrulho na tentativa de ver o que estava lá dentro. Mas, pelo contrário… Desembrulhava-o lentamente, o que o fazia ficar nervoso. E se ela não gostasse?

Mesmo com todas as dúvidas, ele deleitava-se ao vê-la abrir o seu presente. O Seu olhar enchia-se de alegria e expectativa. Ela mordia levemente o seu lábio superior, e ele, conseguia perceber, que a Kaoru se estava a controlar para não rasgar aquele papel de embrulho tão bonito.

Os seus dedos, embora ásperos, devido á prática constante de kendo, pareciam agora macios e gentis, no processo de desembrulhar a prenda.

O Shuichi enternecia ao observar a mulher que ele, desde sempre amara.

Ao sentir o suave toca de seda pura, foi como se parasse de respirar. Ela rapidamente tirou para fora da caixa o mais belo quimono que alguma vez tinha visto. A peça era de um vermelho profundo e trazia junto um obi azul escuro. Dentro da caixa, havia também um travessão em forma de borboleta , com pequenas pedras coladas.

Embaraçada, ela limpou as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosamente.

" – Eu não esperava que chorasses. Não gostas-te?" – ele perguntou, colocando os seus braços e volta dela.

Ela voltou-se e abraçou-o, choramingando infantilmente.

O Shuichi abraçou-a de volta e fez festas nas costas dela, depois, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e perguntou: " – Bem… Então?"

A Kaoru olhou para cima e deparou-se com o olhar expectante dele.

Os seus lábios formaram um belo sorriso. " – É tão bonito…Há anos que ninguém e dava um presente tão belo…. Excepto pelo Ryuzaburo e a sua pintura de arte moderna, um pouco difícil de decifrar." – a Kaoru recordou brevemente o incidente no qual foi gozada pelos seus amigos.

" – Arte moderna? Será que podia ver o quadro?" – ele perguntou entusiasmado.

O Shuichi sempre tinha tido uma queda por coisas artísticas. A ideia de ver algo relacionado com arte moderna, que por sinal, ainda não era famosa no Japão, fazia-o ficar intrigado. A Kaoru limpou as lágrimas e concordou com o pedido.

Ela foi ao seu quarto, e, após alguns segundos, trouxe para fora a pintura que tinha escondido dos seus amigos.

O Shuichi não mencionou uma única palavra enquanto observava a tela. Esta obra de arte, era uma mistura de beleza, exoticidade … maravilhosamente bem feita. Os traços descreviam bem a Kaoru.

Ele reparou que ela o observava curiosamente, o que o fez sorrir.

Balançando a cabeça ele olhou-a vivamente.

" – Tens ideia de quanto valeria esta pintura num país Europeu, Princesa? Este quadro é encantador… Este jovem pintor, captou mesmo a tua essência." – Ele disse jovialmente, contemplando a pintura com admiração.

A Kaoru deixou escapar uma gargalhada: " – Estás a brincar, não?"

O Shuichi abanou negativamente a cabeça. " – Tu sabes que digo sempre aquilo que penso. Vê a maneira como se espalha a cor vermelha… demonstra coragem e força. O Branco significa pureza e inocência. O púrpura expressa a tristeza entranhada nos teus sentimentos, e, o azul, tem haver com a tua alegria. O verde, enfatiza a calma que tu trazes aos que estão á tua volta. Eles são as figuras desenhadas aqui a preto. E, tu, estás aqui, bem no meio. És tu e a forma como te tornas o centro de tudo e de todos." – o Shuichi explicou tudo isto, apontando para as cores enquanto falava. " – Este tipo é espantoso! Acho que ele realmente encontrou em ti, a inspiração que precisava!" – o Shuichi voltou-se dando de caras com uma Kaoru surpreendida.

" – Oh… Uh… Eu gosto muito de arte… tenho um fraco por… e…." – Estava bastante embaraçado, mas ficou ainda mais surpreendido, quando sentiu os braços dela em volta da sua cintura. Ele, olhou para baixo, vendo-a sorrir, de divertimento e prazer.

" – És um homem cheio de surpresas. Arigato. Obrigada por ambas as coisas, pelo presente e por isto." – A Kaoru deu um leve, quase inexistente beijo na face dele. O Shuichi sorriu. " – Fico contente por teres gostado, agora vais ter de me dar a honra de ser o meu par para o festival, amanhã á noite. Vestida nesse quimono. Tenho a certeza de que vais estar radiante." – ele pediu, sentindo os nervos crescerem junto com o medo da rejeição.

A Kaoru esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a felicidade preenchendo todo o seu ser. " – Sim." – ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. " – Eu gostaria muito." – ela retirou os braços de volta dele, e, pegando no seu presente e na tela, levou-os para o quarto.

Ao embrulhar o quadro, a memória daqueles dias nas termas com os seus amigos do passado encheu-lhe a mente, fazendo-a deixar escapar um sorriso tristonho… ela nunca imaginou que o Shuichi fosse curar a ferida deixada por eles no seu coração.

A sua mente voou , lembrando-a de todos os acontecimentos que os fizeram ficar mais próximos… Talvez… até mais próxima do que alguma vez estivera com os seus ex-amigos.

A Kaoru observou as flores no pátio, e, deixou então escapar um suspiro de contentamento. As suas feridas estavam quase curadas e em cada dia que passava, ela sentia-se a recuperar a sua auto-confiança. Agora, só faltava saber mais acerca do seu misterioso convidado… Isso seria ouro sobre azul.

Foi como se ele lesse os pensamentos dela, pois, sentou-se ao seu lado e voltou e olhou as para as mesmas flores que ela observava: " – Gostas delas, Princesa Kaoru?" – Ele perguntou.

" – É Kaoru, sem princesa. E, sim Shuichi, eu adoro-as, como sabias que eram as minhas favoritas?" – ela perguntou olhando-o.

Ele sorriu. " – Bem… elas eram as favoritas de uma pessoa… Uma pessoa que me era muito próxima, até há algum tempo atrás. Ela também as adorava."

A Kaoru perguntou com curiosa: " – A tua namorada?" – Sem entender bem porquê, parte dela, sentia remorsos em estar a tornar-se conhecedora daqueles factos.

O Shuichi assentiu positivamente a pergunta dela.

" – Ela podia não ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas, era minha. Eu lutei muito por ela… Ela amava essas flores… os seus olhos podiam iluminar tudo, e o no seu sorriso, havia um toque de tranquilidade e segurança, que me faziam sentir em paz, só de a olhar. Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa."

" – Era?... Porquê, era, Shuichi? Ela… morreu? " – A Kaoru perguntou não querendo afastá-lo.

" – Não… Ela perdeu todas as memórias que tinha de mim, após o incidente, e, foi-se embora." – o seu olhar encheu-se com uma dor que a sua voz não era capaz de transmitir. A Kaoru não soube o que passou por ela, quando, impensadamente, o abraçou com força, permitindo-lhe a ele, descansar no seu abraço.

" – Não vais atrás dela?" – a Kaoru perguntou, fazendo-o mudar a sua posição.

Ele abanou a cabeça. " – Ela não teria gostado que eu fosse. Estava assustada demais, e muito confusa… Quando acordou e não se conseguiu lembrar de nada…. E eu não queria que ela tivesse medo de mim… mas, agora, a ideia de a ver com outro homem…"

Ele não precisou de terminar a frase, pois a Kaoru abanou-o com força.

" – Vai atrás dela Shuichi. Se a amas, não a deves deixar fugir assim… Ensina-a a amar-te de novo, e ela vai lembrar-se de ti." – ela disse calmamente

O Shuichi fechou os olhos: " – Sim… eu irei."

Gentilmente, a Kaoru afagou o cabelo dele: " – Era acerca disso que estavas a pensar quando antes te perguntei… na altura em que comecei a falar contigo?"

" – Não… essa era minha irmã… Eu so estava a recordar o quão idiota eu fui, e como falhei em protegÊ-la."

A Kaoru ouvia atentamente. A voz do Shuichi ficava cada vez mais taciturna, á medida que ee controlava aquilo que sentia.

" – Fala Shuichi…" – A Kaoru sussurrou encorajando-o. " – Se realmente achas que deves… tu podes contar-me… é melhor deixar sair toda a dor e miséria, do que, guardar tudo aí dentro."

" – Eu quero, só que… os acontecimentos são ainda muito recentes e por isso, ainda dói muito…" " – A minha irmã… ela queria sair com um miúdo novo do bairro, o Yunichi qualquer coisa… Eu só… obtive a permissão dos meus pais para ela puder ir…. O pai dificilmente a deixava sair assim num encontro, porque ela ainda era muito jovem. Por isso, eu pedi-lhe, e ele deixou, na única condição, que eu, deveria ir também. Por isso, eu fui, e levei comigo a minha namorada, o meu melhor amigo, Kazuo e a noiva dele, Nakuro. … Nós divertimo-nos tanto…" " Uma pequenita, amiga da minha irmã, Toki e o seu namorado, Shigure, juntaram-se a nós, já a meio do caminho. Foi então que decidimos ter uma Seia tardia nas colinas…"

" – A minha irmã e a amiga, rapidamente adormeceram, bem como o Shigure, mas o Yunichi manteve-se acordado, e cedo deu uma desculpa para se ausentar por um momento. Eu e o Kazuo tínhamos bebido um pouco a mais da conta. A Naruko estava a tentar fazer com que ele parasse, assim como a minha namorada fez para comigo, mas, sem sucesso. E foi aí que tudo aconteceu. Armaram-nos uma emboscada, era tarde demais quando nos apercebemos que o Yunichi nos tinha enganado…. Eu e o Kazuo tentamos lutar, mas, não estávamos sequer em condições de nos levantar, muito menos de lutar…. Sem referir, que eu sempre odiei Kenjutsu. Simplesmente não tinha jeito para aquilo…. Facilmente nos apanharam. Mataram a Sakura, Nakuro, Kazuo e o Shigure. A Toki ficou seriamente ferida, perdeu uma perna."

" – Quanto á minha namorada, era a ela que eles pareciam querer, penso eu. Depois de agredirem, lançaram-na colina abaixo. Eu estava bastante magoado, mas, quando me deixaram, verifiquei rapidamente a Toki, que estava mais perto de mim, e depois, fui á procura dela. Foi quando a encontrei ferida… Com a ajuda de alguns homens nós conseguimos chegar á clínica…. Foi aí que nos demos conta de que ela não se lembrava de nada. As nossas vidas corriam perigo, e, como última solução, eu e a Toki, deixamo-la partir… Eu tomei conta da Toki, até á sua morte por uma doença, há uns meses atrás."

A Kaoru continuava a afagar o Shuichi, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelas suas próprias faces… Ela sabia ser impossível sentir a mesma dor que ele, apesar de também ter tido os seus altos e baixos.

Neste momento o Shuichi precisava dela, e A Kaoru estava disponível para ser um ombro amigo, se era disso que ele precisava.

Levantando-o, ela levou-o para o quarto onde ele dormia e gentilmente fê-lo sentar-se no seu futon.

O Shuchi pasmava com aquele gesto, estava a ficar confuso.

" – Shhh… dorme… eu estou aqui…" – ela murmurou fazendo festas no cabelo do jovem…

Da sua boca começaram então a sair palavras que formavam uma canção de embalar… o Shuichi sentiu os seus olhos pesados e deixou-se sucumbir num tão necessário sono.

Quando a escuridão te circundar,

Não feches os olhos,

Recorda-te de onde fica a luz.

E enfrenta o teu medo,

Nunca há nada para temer,

Nada mais do que o próprio medo,

E quando o conquistares,

Irás sentir-te regozijar.

Confia em ti e deixa tudo o resto

E envolto te encontrarás

Somente de amor.

:::::::::::::

" – Kaoru, vou sair para comprar tofu, está bem? Estarei de volta ao final do dia. Tem cuidado!!!" – ele disse antes de deixar o dojo.

Ela sorriu… ele dizia sempre para ela ter cuidado… Era bom saber que ele se preocupava.

A Kaoru olhou-se ao espelho. Decidiu prender o cabelo. E suspirando caminhou para a cozinha.

Treinar com o Shuichi ajudou-a bastante a finalmente aprender a fazer bolos de arroz…. Sorriu face aos frutos do ser trabalho… Macio e delicioso… Sim!! O Shuichi ia ficar orgulhoso… Após dias a praticar, ela tinha, finalmente conseguido!

Leves batidas nos portões do dojo chamaram a sua atenção.

Ela apressou-se a correr para fora: " – Já vai!" – ela disse quando estava quase a chegar aos portões.

" – Esqueceste-te de novo da chave Shuchi?"

O rosto dela empalideceu ao ver quem a esperava á porta.

A sua voz ficou presa na garganta.

_O que estarão eles a fazer aqui?_


	4. Chapter 4

Soffy - Olá. És uma querida. Aqui vai a actualização. E curta mas espero que gostes.

Asuen - Obrigada por gostares. Ummm... Será que a tua curiosidade vai ser respondida neste capitulo... Hum... vamos ver.... mas a culpa não é minha...mas da autora Blue ice queen...

Kcan258 - Não imprta se o review e grande ou pequeno, o que importa é que gostas-te do capitulo... Mais uma vez pergunto: Será que foi o Kenshin que apareceu no dojo???

**Capitulo4 – Formado o Plano**

A escuridão da noite encobria as formas dos três homens á medida que estes se aproximavam do casarão no cimo da vila. Eles bateram nos portões e esperaram um pouco até ouvirem alguém a aproximar-se e a abrir as portas. Uma jovem rapariga apareceu na frente deles. Os seus olhos pretos observaram-nos um por um pouco antes de os cumprimentar baixando cerimonial mente a cabeça. Olhando de novo para eles, fez sinal para que estes a seguissem.

O ambiente em volta era silencioso e sombrio. Não dava para ver muito bem, e qualquer pessoa sozinha se sentiria perdida no meio das imensas plantas que decoravam o jardim.

E, conhecendo bem o dono, era melhor ter a certeza de que ninguém as pisava.

A rapariga bateu ao de leve no shoji antes de o abrir. De imediato ela fez mais uma vénia, e, por sua vez, os homens reproduziram os seus movimentos.

" – Kumiko, nós vamos demorar. Deves ir deitar-te." – a voz grossa de um homem aconselhou. Ela Abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e saiu, desejando a todos boa noite.

" – Mestre, mandas-te chamar-nos?" – um dos homens perguntou, surpreendido pela carta que tinha recebido, onde o mestre exigia a sua presença. Costumeiramente, eles deveriam reunir-se apenas uma vez por mês, para resolver problemas relacionados com os seus serviços.

O homem, já idoso, olhou para eles. A sua aparência enganava. ERA mais novo do que aquilo que aparentava. Os seus olhos negros examinaram detalhadamente cada um dos homens á sua frente. Pegou na taça de saquê e deu um gole antes de os olhar novamente.

" – Fui eu que vos treinei a todos. Tenho consciência das vossas fraquezas e virtudes. Sei cada truque vosso, cada movimento, e, sei como funciona a vossa mente durante a batalha." – olhou-os e deu mais um gole – " – Tenho uma missão para vocês. Não posso tratar dele com as minhas próprias mãos. Precisa de parecer um trabalho limpo. Sem erros." – ele disse mantendo o olhar fixo neles.

" – Black, tu és o mais apto no que toca á liderança. Por isso, espero que aches uma boa estratégia para este trabalho." – o homem com o apelido de Black, abanou positivamente com a cabeça. Este era o mais velho do grupo dos três e também o mais perspicaz, procurando sempre maneiras de melhorar a sua habilidade com a espada.

" – Ice, Tu tens os homens mais bem preparados para este trabalho. As tuas qualidades como ninja, foram para além das minhas expectativas. Os teus homens não são tão bons como tu, mas, são melhores do que os meus. Desde que o meu grupo foi devastado, terei que confiar no teu." – o homem chamado Ice concordou. Ele sabia o seu lugar naquele grupo e estava pronto para cumprir qualquer ordem que lhe fosse dada.

Por fim, o homem pousou o olhar no mais jovem dos seus três alunos. O jovem de

20 anos, olhava-o com uma expressão fria patente nos seus olhos verdes. O seu cabelo era castanho e muito curto. Ele não era apenas o mais novo. Era também o sobrinho do mestre. E já treinava desde a tenra idade de 3 anos.

" – Illusion, tu tens o tarefa mais importante. Tu vais ser aquele que vai quebrar o grupo. Espero que te saias bem." – o jovem olhou-o lentamente. O seu sorriso arrogante e o seu olhar, desafiavam constantemente o seu velho mestre. No seu coração, ele tinha jurado que um dia mataria aquele velho problemático.

As suas intenções não passavam despercebidas ao seu tio. Por essa razão, sempre tinha mantido os olhos bem abertos com relação ao Ilussion. Sabia que se lhe dessa uma hipótese este o atacaria até á morte. Este homem era um assassino que não permitiria que nada o parasse até atingir os seus objectivos. Alguns poderiam dizer que ele era estúpido por permitir que o Illusion se mantivesse no grupo, mas, o metsre sabia bem o que queria. Illusion era especial demais para ser dispensado.

" – O teu trabalho é matar a herdeira. Mas, eu quero que parece um trabalho feito por alguém de perto dela. O ponto forte de atacar agora é o de o hitokiri estár de volta. Quantos mais melhor. As pistas serão perdidas mais facilmente. Podes planear tudo á tua maneira. " – dito isto, o mestre retirou-se.

O Black e o Ice fizeram o mesmo, seguidos pelo Illusion que guardou alguma distância deles.

Este ultimo planeava vaguear um pouco pela casa antes de ir embora.

Quando ia em direcção á casa de banho, sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

A jovem Kumiko apareceu por entre as sombras com um olhar tímido. Andou na direcção dele e, em segundos estava abraçada ao Illusion.

" – Ainda acordada?" – ele disse, dando m beijo na testa dela.

" – Não me dizias nada á 3 semanas… Eu estava tão preocupada." – ela disse um pouco chateada.

Mas ele apertou-a forte contra si sorrindo. Depois pegou nela ao colo e levou-a para o quarto, fechando o shoji atrás de si. Posando-a no futon deitou-se ao lado dela. O facto de ela ser a fiha do mestre não significava que ele não a podia ter. Ela abraçou-o beijando apaixonadamente. O Illusion responder com o mesmo ardor.

A noite iria ser longa para eles.

::::

Bem, a autora fez este capitulo um pouco mais pequeno. O que até medeu jeito a mim, visto que estou com falta de tempo para escrever.

Ummm tanta gente a pensar que é o Kenshin o próximo a aparecer… Ummm será mesmo???


	5. Chapter 5

PEÇO IMENSA DESCULPA PELOS MESES DE DEMORA...

AQUI VAI...

**Capitulo 5 - A Tomada de Decisão**

O sol brilhava alto no céu, dando sinais de um dia esplêndido. Os pássaros cantarolavam melodias desconhecidas aos ouvidos humanos, e o vento soprava levemente, fazendo com que o calor fosse mais suportável.

Era um dia bonito demais para se ficar dentro de casa.

O Aoshi olhou o rurouni cautelosamente.

Apesar de manter uma máscara de indiferença, ele tinha ficado perturbado desde que ele e a Misao tinham regressado do dojo.  
O Kenshin não precisava de dizer o quão chateado e infeliz estava. A mudança da cor dos seus olhos de violeta para dourado, era prova o suficiente.

O Aoshi não conseguia parar de pensar na visita ao dojo.

**Flasback**

A Kaoru ficou surpreendida com a visita deles ao dojo. Antes, a Okou já lá tinha estado, e agora os dois lideres do Oniwabanshu estavam ali também. Não era preciso pensar muito para descobrir qual o motivo da sua visita. Mas, mesmo assim a Kaoru convidou-os a entrar.

A Misao estava muito mais crescida desde a última vez que se tinham visto. O seu cabelo estava comprido... Talvez já fosse hora de ela deixar de lado o seu velho uniforme e começar a usar um quimono.

Mas, a Kaoru sabia que aquela visita não era amigável.

O Aoshi e a Misao sentaram-se enquanto a Kaoru foi buscar bebidas para todos. O silencio entre eles não era estranho, pelo contrário era reconfortante.  
Mas, a Misao não era conhecida por ser uma pessoa silenciosa, por isso, se a energia em pessoa estava calma, algo estava errado. A Kaoru não a aguentava ver assim, por isso, decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Não me parece que seja uma visita social, para ver como eu estou, certo?" - ela perguntou enquanto pousava o seu copo.  
DE imediato eles copiaram os seus movimentos.

"Estás certa Kaoru, Estamos aqui para falar do Shuichi Hanane. Ouvimos dizer que ele tem ficado por aqui." - O Aoshi escritinou-a com o olhar ao mesmo tempo que falava. E, ficou surpreendido por ver que ela não ficou em choque com o motivo da sua visita. Pelo contrário, era como se já estivesse á espera.

"O Shuichi neste momento não está, se querem falar com ele podem esperar, ou então, voltar noutra altura."  
O seu tom de voz era frio. A Misao ficou visivelmente assustada e, a Kaoru arrependeu-se de imediato.

"Kaoru-amiga, como estás?"

A Kaoru e o Aoshi olharam para a Misao. A sua pergunta fora do contexto apanhou-os aos dois de surpresa.

De repente a Kaoru desatou a rir,e , como algo infeccioso a Misao também. Em pouco tempo ambas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos de tantas gargalhadas.  
Finalmente a Kaoru recompôs-se.

"Eu estou bem. A maior parte das minhas feridas estão curadas, e, nunca mais ninguém me atacou." - ela disse tomando mais um gole do chá.

"Sabes quem te atacou e o porquê?" - a Misao perguntou preocupada.

A Kaoru fechou os olhos repensando a sua resposta, mas apenas balançou a sua cabeça.  
Passou despercebido á Misao que a jovem instrutora de kendo estava a esconder algo, mas, o mesmo não aconteceu ao Aoshi.

Ele foi directo ao ponto. "Nós sabemos que anda alguém atrás de ti. Temos relatórios que nos dizem que és alvo de um grupo underground. PorquÊ?" -

A Kaoru sentou-se tensa, mas apenas encolheu os ombros.  
"Eu não faço ideia do que estás a falar. Eu estava mesmo á procura de prolemas naquela noite. Que mulher saíria sozinha para a floresta, em plena noite de tempestade? Quem não me tomaria como um alvo?"

Isto era algo que ela sempre tinha temido, desde o momento em que tinha permitido que o Shuichi ficasse lá em casa. Ela sabia que os seus amigos iriam detestar a ideia de um outro homem viver com ela lá em casa. Ela nunca tinha vivido sozinha com o Kenshin, porque o Yahiko estava sempre lá, mas, com o Shuichi era diferente. Ele fazia-a sentir-se mais confiante em si própria.

Não. Ela não ia permitir que os seus velhos amigos a julgassem pelas mudanças que tinha feito.

"Kaoru, nós receamos que o Hanane tenha sido enviado para te matar. Estamos preocupados contigo. Para além disso, não queremos que o Himura nos culpe se algo te acontecer." - O Aoshi mantinha-se calmo enquanto falava. Ele queria obter a maior quantidade de informações que pudessem acerca do Hanane e da sua relação com a Kaoru.

Mas, obviamente ele não estava á espera da reacção qie a Kaoru teria de seguida.

As orelhas dela ferviam das acusações que eles faziam do seu amigo. Os seus punhos estavam cerrados. Apesar de estar a fazer um esforço ara manter a calma, sentia a sua raiva a crescer para niveis perigosos. o Kenshin?

"Eu espero que tu, Shinomori, não metas o nariz onde não és chamado. O que é que vocÊs sabem acerca daquilo que eu tenho vindo a sentir durante todos estes meses? É SEMPRE O KENSHIN! Porque é que vocÊs continuam a associar-me com aquele... aquele... vagabundo viajante?" - ela disparou. O Tom da sua voz aumentava a cada palavra dita.

"Kaoru! O que é que se passa? Tu nunca estiveste tão chateada com o Kenshin. Agora estás do lado de um completo estranho. Que tipo de lavagem cerebral é que esse Hanane te fez?" - A Misao gritou abanando-a.

Mas, a Kaoru gentilmente afastou as mãos da amiga das suas. e olhou para o chão, permitindo que as mechas do seu cabelo cobrissem o seu rosto, impedindo os seus amigos de a olhar nos olhos. Ela não queria que vissem a dor que ela sentia, aquela que espelhava nos seus olhos azuis.  
Ela respirou fundo.

"Foi... o Kenshin que vos pediu para virem cá?" - ela perguntou calmamente de olhos ainda fechados.

A resposta demorou um pouco. "Sim."

Era tudo o que ela queria saber. Ela entendia que eles estavam preocupados, e estavam a fazer aquilo que achavam que era melhor. ProtegÊ-la.

Mas, se queriam assim tanto protegÊ-la, nunca deveriam ter partido. Mas, não era o facto de terem partido que a entristecia, era antes a forma como o tinham feito. Rompendo a sua promessa.

Não. ELE tinha quebrado a promessa que lhe tinha feito.

A Kaoru estava danada como facto de pensarem que podiam entrar e sair da sua vida, como bem lhes apetecia.

Afinal de contas, a vida era dela, e, ela é que decidia o que fazer com ela. E ela sabia quem escolher.

A Kaorub escolheu o Shuichi.

Ela ergueu-se e olhou para o Aoshi e para a Misao. Uma parte de si, sabia que era errado fazer-lhes aquilo. Não tinham sido eles a abandoná-la. E, eles escolheram ficar do lado do Kenshin.

O Aoshi e a Misao também se levantaram.

"Isto não vai soar bem... ,Mas imploro-vos por favor: Vão-se embora. E por favor digam ao Kenshin que... ele já não faz parte da minha vida. Eu decido de que lado quero ficar. Para já, escolho ficar do lado do Shuichi. E, visto que eles não se preocuparam em dizer-me que iriam partir, também não tem que se preocupar, ou sentir responsáveis por mim. Adeus. " - e fez uma pequena vénia em sinal de despedida.

Eles não tinham outra alternativa. Apenas olharam para ela ajoelhada no chão. a Misao estava prestes a dizer algo, mas, o Aoshi impediu-a. A Kaoru estava muito perturbada. Precisava de ficar sozinha.  
Ele fez um pequeno comprimento e partiu.

A Misao olhava incrédula para a sua amiga. Como é que as coisas tinham ido de mal a pior? O que é que tinha acontecido na noite que os trÊs homens tinham partido, que a deixou assim tão assustada? A dor ainda não tinha curado.

A Misao pousou a mão num dos ombros da Kaoru.

Ela olhou-a. Os seus olhos fixaram-se no olhar calmo da Misao.  
Entreolharam-se antes de se abraçarem... Um abraço profundo.  
A Kaoru sabia o seu significado. A Misao não queria estragar a amizade que havia entre elas. A Kaoru apertou-a com força. Ela também queria o mesmo.

O Kenshin caminhou até a varanda. A sua mente voou até á noite em que tinha decidido que tinha que deixar o dojo. Foi tão dificil decidir se contava ou não a Kaoru. Entristecia-o pensar nela a chorar e, tentou lutar contra a ideia. Mas, a culpa maior advinha de saber que tinha quebrado a sua promessa. Ele tinha-lhe prometido que nunca mais a deixaria novamente. No entanto, naquele momento pareceu ser a coisa mais certa a fazer. E o idiota que atacou o dojo quando a Kaoru teve aqueles febres altas ajudou na tomada dessa decisão. Ele precisava partir.

O vento soprou gentilmente, fazendo o cabelo do ex-hitokiri esvoaçar. Como é que uma decisão que parecia ser tão acertada podia repentinamente ter efeitos tão desastrosos? Por causa dele, a Kaoru tinha sido ferida e ele não estava lá para a proteger.

_"Ele já não faz parte da minha vida..."_

Aquelas palavras magoavam. Cortavam mais fundo do que uma lâmina. Isso era só uma amostra da dor que ele a tinha feito sentir. Como é que ele era capaz de magoar alguém que amava? É sempre assim. Todas as pessoas que ele amava acabavam sempre por ser magoadas, por causa dele. Será que algum dia isso iria acabar?

Agora... Um outro homem tinha entrado na vida dela... Mas, não era isso que ele desejava desde o inicio? Que ela o esquecesse e seguisse em frente com a sua vida? Então porquê que se sentia tão furioso e ciumento? Seria por ela o ter trocado tão rapidamente? O Kenshin olhou para o céu azul... A sua vida tinha-se tornado tão complicada desde que se tinha tornado amigo a jovem instrutora.

Amigo?

Esse termo não era apropriado para descrever a relação que havia entre eles. Ele amava-a. Isso era suficientemente claro. Todos á sua volta sabiam que ele a amava. Até mesmo o Jin-eh disse que a Kaoru era sua mulher. Todos sabiam excepto ela. Ele nunca teve coragem de lhe contar. Quando olhava fundo no seu olhar cor de safira, ele sentia vontade de mergulhar... Ele perdia-se no simples olhar. E o Kenshin sentia-se ao mesmo tempo assustado e excitado, em como é que uma mulher o podia enfeitiçar daquela forma. Nem mesmo a Tomoe tinha sido capaz disso. Mas a Kaoru... A Kaoru tinha o poder de fazer com que ele a ouvisse.

Um anjo.

Isso era ela. Ela colocou-o sobre o seu feitiço, mas , ele sentiu-se assustado demais para admitir que se tinha apaixonado. Por causa da Tomoe.  
o Kenshin suspirou. Por causa do que se tinha passado com a Tomoe ele tornou-se muito cauteloso no que dizia respeito a mulheres. A pior coisa que podia acontecer a um homem era ser traído pela mulher que se ama. Mas, mesmo até hoje ele não conseguia odiá-la... Mas a Kaoru não era assim.

Talvez... Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era dar uma chance á relação deles. Amar e ser amado era um sentimento do qual ele tinha sido privado desde bem novo. Talvez a Kaoru fosse a resposta contra toda a sua vida miserável.

Mas, o que é que ele faria acerca deste novo homem?

o Kenshin sentiu-se enraivecer... A Kaoru tinha escolhido o Haname ao invés dele. Mas, ele não seria conhecido como Battousai, se fosse homem de desistir.  
Ele sentiu um nova confiança a apoderar-se dele. Iria proteger a Kaoru. Iria tomar conta dela. Ninguém o iria proibir.

Um sorriso de vitória apareceu nos seus lábios. Sim, ele não iria desistir assim tão facilmente. Ele iria mostrar á Kaoru o quanto a amava, e compensá-la por a ter abandonado. Desta vez o Kenshin estava de volta, e ninguém, especialmente nenhum tipo novo, iria conseguir tomar o seu lugar.

"Himura?"

"Aoshi, tenho um favor a pedir-te."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 - O dia de Tanabata**

O Shuichi não podia deixar de notar a atitude estranha da Kaoru. Desde a noite anterior, ela estava tão ocupada que quase nem se dava conta da presença dele. Era como se ela estivesse noutro mundo. Ele sentiu-se receoso. Será que ela tinha descoberto o seu segredo? Ele olhou-a preocupado, mas depois baniu esse pensamento da sua mente. Não, isso não era possível. Se assim fosse ela tinha-lhe dito algo, ou simplesmente lhe teria feito um knock out. Teve vontade de rir dos seus próprios pensamentos... Ela era uma rapariga violenta. Não... Violenta não... Tinha era muita força de espírito.

A mente dele voou para os acontecimentos de há uma semana atrás, e teve vontade de soltar uma gargalhada. Ela era mesmo querida.

Quando ele chegou a casa ela estava a observar um tecido azul. Era belo e elegante. Tinha um toque suave, e seria definitivamente confortável. Usado nela ficaria lindo. Mas, a Kaoru teria que pensar que tipo de peça queria fazer dele. E, se seria capaz de a costurar.

Um gi.

Se o Kenshin ainda vivesse no dojo, ela teria feito um para ele. Mas... ele já não pertencia ali... _Muito bem... Ele é que perde._ Ela pensou. Ficou contente por ser capaz de suster as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer com um simples pensamento acerca dele. Não valia a pena.

De qualquer forma, de volta ao tecido. Era bom demais para se deixar de lado. Para além disso o seu gi branco estava muito velho, e ela ia precisar de um novo. Iria condizer com os seus olhos e contrastar com a sua pele. A Kaoru sorriu. _Vou costurar um gi para mim própria. _No entanto, só havia um problema... A Kaoru NÃO sabia como costurar.

Sim, ela sabia cozer buracos nas roupas, fazer obis, mas um gi... Era diferente. Era preciso treino. E nunca ninguém a tinha ensinado a costurar. Normalmente ela teria deixado o tecido na loja para o fazerem por ela. No entanto, a senhora que lhe costumava fazer isso tinha ido passar algum tempo com a filha que viva em outra cidade. E se quisesse outra costureira, teria de ir até Yokohama... Não... Isso não... Ela ia fazê-lo sozinha. Havia melhor oportunidade de aprender do que esta?

TrÊs horas depois, a Kaoru continuava no quarto sentada, com bocados de tecido espalhados por todo o lado. A Kaoru resmungava sozinha de um forma não muito própria de uma jovem senhora, que se o Sano ouvisse ficaria orgulhoso, e chupou o sangue que saia da picadela no dedo. Era décima quinta vez que se aleijava com a agulha. Maldita agulha! Não iria ser capaz de costurar aquele gi, nem que a sua vida dependesse disso.

Finalmente, ela atirou o tecido para um canto do quarto e começou a limpar as mãos. Suspirou derrotada. Porque é que as lidas da casa, que pareciam ser tão simples para as outras, eram como um peso para ela? Antes de o Shuichi aparecer, ela nem sequer sabia fazer uma refeição sem queimar a comida. A última vez que tinha tentado, quase tinha destruído a cozinha.

O Shuichi entrou em casa com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha conseguido vender todos os peixes que tinha apanhado e ainda tinha conseguido comprar alguns legumes. Ele tinha também arranjado forma de comprar uma prenda para a Kaoru. Um travessão em forma de flor. Ele sabia que ia condizer com o Kimono rosa que ela tinha.

Ao passar pelo quarto dela, viu no chão, o que restava de um material azul. "O que é que...?"

A Kaoru que estava a passar no canto, de imediato correu para ele e tirou-lhe o tecido da mão, escondendo-o atrás das costas. Ela ficou corada, e tentou de imediato voltar para o quarto.

"Ne... Kaoru? O que era isso? " Ele perguntou apesar de já ter percebido o que se passava. O rosto dela empalideceu. Ela tentou pensar numa boa desculpa para lhe dar sem ter que passar nenhuma vergonha. "Nada... Era só uma roupa que eu encontrei..." - O embaraço era notório, porque ela corava cada vez mais. _Ela fica tão fofa quando fica assim..._

Mas ele não desistiu. "Ei, é um azul muito bonito. Talvez possamos pensar em algo para fazer com ele." - ele tentou ver melhor o tecido, mas ela hesitou em dar-lho. Será que lhe devia mostrar? A Kaoru respirou fundo e entregou-lhe o material. Ele observou-o por momentos... Sim... Iria dar um belo gi. Sim... Ele ia costurar um gi para a Kaoru.

A Kaoru não reclamou quando ele lhe pediu por um gi antigo e começou a tirar medidas. Aos poucos e poucos ele ensinou-lhe como costurar sem ela lhe pedir. Ela aprendeu imenso, porque ela a guiava em tudo... E finalmente após dois dias de trabalho, o gi estava pronto. A Kaoru experimentou-o e caía-lhe que nem uma luva. Ela sorriu e abraçou-o. Ele sabia que ela já tinha tentado fazer aquilo antes, mas, que não tinha conseguido.

Naquela noite, quando se deitou, ele sentiu que a Kaoru entrou no quarto. O Shuichi ia levantar-se mas... decidiu não o fazer. Ele queria saber o que a levava ali. Apesar de parecer insegura, Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, e deu-lhe um pequeno beijou na testa. "Obrigada, agora eu sei como costurar devido a ti. Tu és uma excelente ajuda, Shuichi." Beijou-o de novo e saiu.

O Shuichi sentiu um sorriso crescer nos seus lábios. Ela tinha-o beijado de iniciativa própria. Talvez, ainda houvesse uma hipótese para eles os dois.

As memórias fizeram-no sorrir. Ele lembrou-se de que com tudo aquilo não lhe tinha oferecido o gancho para o cabelo.Não importava. Mais tarde teria tempo para isso. Agora o mais importante eram os eventos daquela noite. O seu coração bateu mais depressa ao imaginá-la vestida com o kimono que ele lhe tinha comprado. Ela ia ficar maravilhosa. Quando o viu na loja ele percebeu logo que era feito para ela, e por isso decidiu comprá-lo. E ela tinha ficado tão contente quando ele lho deu... Era tão simples fazê-la sorrir...

:::

A Kaoru lançou um olhar ao seu companheiro. Porque é que ele estava estava a sorrir? Ás vezes dava conta dele a abanar a cabeça. E daí, começava a sorrir de novo, com um sorriso cada vez maior. O que tinha tanta piada afinal? Ela abanou a cabeça. Talvez viver no dojo sozinho com ela o tivesse levado à loucura. Oh, é por isso que os casais tem filhos!

"Porque é que estás a abanar a cabeça, Kaoru?" Ele perguntou enquanto cortava a madeira para aquecer o banho. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos no trabalho, mas era óbvio que a sua mente estava nela.

"Bem... Eu estava a pensar porquê que os casais tem filhos!" Ela disse sem pensar enquanto se dirigia para o quarto para ir buscar as coisas para o banho. - Ele fixou o olhar nela: "O que queres dizer?" - Ela olhou para ele estranhamente. _Ele não percebeu? _"Bem, eu percebi que nós os dois parecemos estar a ficar um pouco loucos... por vivermos aqui sozinhos... Por isso acho que percebo porquê que os casais tem filhos... Para se manterem ocupados!" A Kaoru acenou com a cabeça, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. No entanto, ela não se tinha dado conta de que o Shuichi tinha caminhado até ela, e a encostou à parede. A Kaoru encolheu-se com a atitude dele e lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo. Ele encolheu os ombros.

"O que pensas que estás a fazer?" Ela resmungou enquanto se tentava ver livre das mãos dele, mas o Shuichi era muito forte. Ele esboçou um largo sorriso. "Eu achei que tantos pensamentos... só podem significar que tu queres ter filhos. Então, porque não tentamos ter um?" Ele levantou o sobrolho para dar mais realidade ao momento. Aparentemente resultou porque a Kaoru começou a corar. Ele deu uma gargalhada. Jogar com ela era tão fácil. A Kaoru tentou soltar-se mas a sua tentativa foi fútil. Finalmente ele soltou-a. E isso foi um sinal de boas noticias para ela mas más para ele.

Ela de imediato apanhou a sua espada de madeira e bateu-lhe com toda a força que tinha. E depois, ignorando o gemido de dor dele, ela voltou-se graciosamente para apanhar as suas coisas. Sinceramente... Ele tinha sido um pervertido.

:::::::::

"Então?" A Kaoru passava o peso de um pé para o outro. E olhava para ele à espera de uma resposta voltando a cabeça em sentido contrário quando ele a olhava. Puxa! Será que ele não conseguia dar uma opinião? Quanto tempo mais e que ela teria de esperar? Um século? dois? A Kaoru desistiu de esperar. "Bem! Se tu não gostas eu vou trocar-me!" - Resmungou enquanto entrava de novo no quarto.

"Tu estás linda Kao. Tanto que eu fiquei sem palavras. Não te atrevas a mudar de roupa... Ou eu, eu, pessoalmente te mudo de novo para estas." - ele avisou-a estendendo-lhe a mão. A Kaoru corou. Ela nem sequer lhe bateu quando ele lhe sugeriu que lhe trocava a roupa pessoalmente. Aceitou a mão dele e caminharam juntos para a cidade.

O Festival já tinha começado quando eles chegaram. A Kaoru e o Shuichi atraíam bastantes atenções ao passarem pelos vendedores. No entanto, eles ignoraram o burburim das pessoas à sua volta e decidiram divertir-se. O festival só atingia o seu climax à meia noite e até lá ainda tinham muita coisa para ver. O Shuichi não podia deixar de a olhar de vez em vez... E deu-se conta de que não era o único homem a fazê-lo. Bem! Isso acontece quando uma borboleta sai do casulo.

"Shucihi obrigada por me teres convidado para este festival. Esta é a primeira vez em que eu me divirto assim numa ocasião como estas. Das últimas vezes foi um bocado... embaraçoso." Ela olhou-o e ele estava a sorrir. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho inocente. O azul era tão penetrante que esboçava os seus mais profundos sentimentos. Nesse momento, O Shuichi soube que ela o tinha encantado. Eles olhavam-se olhos nos olhos, tentando ler os pensamentos um do outro. Por um momento, a Kaoru perguntou-se se o Shuichi seria capaz de tomar o lugar do Kenshin no seu coração.

Subitamente a magia quebrou-se quando acidentalmente uma criança embateu contra a Kaoru, e fez com que ela caísse sobre a pessoa que seguia atrás deles. Ela encolheu-se e fechou os olhos, pensando que estava prestes a cair. Mas em vez de sentir o chão frio e duro, a Kaoru sentiu um par de braços circundar a sua cintura, impedindo que caísse. Lentamente ela abriu os olhos.

O azul safira chocou com o ametista dos olhos dele.

A Kaoru ficou perplexa ao olhar para o Kenshin, esquecendo todos os outros à sua volta. Ele continuava igual. O cabelo ruivo flutuava ao sabor do vento. Ele continuava a usar o gi ros... magenta e o hakama branco. E ela conseguia sentir que ele trazia junto ao quadril a sua espada. Era qualquer coisa nos olhos dele que estava diferente... Era o olhar. Ele olhava-a intensamente, de uma forma como nunca tinha feito antes. E isso fê-la arrepiar-se. Mas de imediato se restringiu.

_Bolas Kaoru! Controla-te! Não me posso acreditar que estás a derreter-te toda só de o veres! -  
_Ela pensou ao gentilmente se afastar dele. Nesse momento ficou contente por ouvir a voz do Shuichi.

"Daijabu Ka Kaoru?" - ele perguntou preocupado, tocando-lhe gentilmente no ombro. A Kaoru sorriu. "Sim, está tudo bem. Não te preocupes. Eu estou bem." - ela assegurou. O Shuichi respirou fundo. E voltou-se agradecendo respeitosamente ao Kenshin.

"Arigato gazaimasu por ter ajudado a Kaoru. Era uma pena vê-la cair." Ele agradeceu. O Kenshin simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. No entanto, o Yahiko decidiu entrar a matar. "Era engraçado ver esta feiosa cair!" De imediato a Kaoru bateu-lhe com a carteira na cabeça. "O que é que me chamas-te seu pirralho ingrato? Tu vais pagar-mas pequeno Yahiko!" - ela gritou esquecendo que supostamente deveria ignorá-los. "Não me chames pequeno!" O grupo de amigos não conseguiu evitar desatar às gargalhadas, e o Shuichi sentiu-se perdido no meio de todos eles. _A Kaoru conhece estas pessoas?_

Ao ouvir as gargalhadas a Kaoru deu-se conta do que tinha feito e parou de imediato. Suspirou de arrependimento. Agora teria explicações a dar e não tinha vontade nenhuma de o fazer. Por outro lado, o Shuichi lembrou-se de onde conhecia aquelas pessoas.

"Vocês estiveram na clinica do Dr Gensai, certo?" ele perguntou observando cada um deles. O Sano confirmou. "Tu deves ser o Shuichi Haname." O Shuichi pareceu confuso pelo Sano já saber o seu nome. O cabeça de galinha esfregava nervosamente a cabeça ao continuar. "O Dr Gensai disse-nos que ajudas-te nas reformas da clínica, e, disse também que tens olhado pela Jou-chan. Parece que tens feito um bom trabalho."

O Suichi finalmente entendeu, e sorriu: "Vocês são todos conhecidos então. Desculpem a minha má educação, permitam que me apresente formalmente: Shuichi Haname ao vosso serviço."

A Megumi olhou para a Kaoru e disse: "Talvez, a tanuki nos pudesse apresentar a todos, não?" A Kaoru lançou um olhar insatisfeito à médica, mas perante o ar inquisidor do Shuichi, ela desistiu. Ela introduziu todos eles um a um, mas quando chegou a vez de apresentar o Kenshin, a sua voz falhou e ela quase que sussurrou o nome dele. Todos se deram conta do ocorrido, mas ninguém disse nada acerca disso. A Kaoru só queria um buraco para se esconder. Era tudo tão embaraçoso.

Quando ele partiu, ela estava decidida a não o querer ver mais, para impedir o seu coração de bater furiosamente cada vez que ouvia o nome dele, para parar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer cada vez que pensava nele. Ela tinha colocado as suas esperanças e confiança no Shuichi. Ele amava-a. Ela queria dar-lhe uma hipótese. Mas agora... A Kaoru suspirou. A simples visão dele deixou-a sem palavras. O seu coração praticamente derreteu ao estar tão perto dele. O seu cheiro fê-la sorrir. E o olhar dele... fizeram-na arder de desejo e amor. Era tudo errado! Ela não se deveria sentir mais assim. A Kaoru começou a resmungar com ela própria ignorando todos os olhares estranhos que o Shuichi lhe lançava.

Ao avistar o Dr Gensai e as duas meninas os seus pensamentos deixaram de se focar no Kenshin. Ela acenou-lhes e as duas crianças vieram a correr na sua direcção. As suas faces mudaram ao ver o Kenshin e os outros, mas brilharam ao ver o Shuichi, que de imediato o abraçaram.

"Ayame, Suzume, o que é que se diz?" - O velho médico perguntou sorrindo ao ver o pequeno grupo. O seu coração dizia-lhe que com aquele encontro, as coisas no dojo iam aquecer. O olhar que o Kenshin tinha mostrava que não estava disposto a deixar a Kaoru uma segunda vez. A atenção que o Shuichi lhe despendia mostrava que não iria desistir dela sem lutar. Pobre Kaoru!Ela parecia uma gatinha perdida ao olhar para aqueles dois homens.

"Obrigada Shuichi. niisan. Nós amamos o Kimono!" - elas disseram em uníssono. Ele riu alto. "Ainda bem que gostaram. Eu comprei especialmente para vocês. Para os dois amores mais bonitos da minha vida." - e apertou os narizes delas desatando os três às gargalhadas. A Kaoru aproveitou a chance de entrar na conversa: "Eu pensei que tinhas dito que eu era a mais bonita. Agora mudas-te de ideias? Homens!" Ela voltou a cabeça para o outro lado e ele sorriu nervosamente. A Ayame e a Suzume riram do cenário que enfrentavam. "Vá lá meninas ajudem-me, ela está muito chateada com o vosso irmãozinho. Eu não quero dormir na rua hoje..." - O Shuichi brincou. As meninas riram ainda mais. A Kaoru suspirou indignadamente: "Muito bem, eu vou para o Akabeko. Eu sei quando estou a mais." - dito isto levantou-se e caminhou em direcção à porta, rindo baixinho com aquela situação.

"Ne... oniisan, será que a mana Kaoru está mesmo chateada?" A Ayame perguntou preocupada, vendo-a sair. "Está chateada?" - a Suzume gritou. O Shuichi abanou a cabeça. "Iie. Não está nada chateada. Ela sabe que estamos a brincar. Então, meninas, estão com fome? Vamos à papinha?" - ele disse brincando com as meninas. A Ayame e a Suzume riram da forma como ele falou e correram em direcção ao restaurante, com o Dr Gensai atrás delas. O Shuichi convidou o Grupo do Kenshin: "Vocês querem juntar-se a nós? Quantos mais melhor!" - ele já era bonito, mas quando sorria ficava ainda mais.

"Yahoo!" o Sano e o Yahiko gritaram em uníssono partindo de imediato para o Akabeko. A Megumi abanou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação pela falta de delicadeza deles. Aquele crista-de-galo idiota. Ela desculpou-se por eles. O Shuichi acenou ao ver os três a caminho da loja.

::

Ela estava fantástica. Quando a Kaoru caiu, o Kenshin apanhou-a sem pensar duas vezes. Mas quando a agarrou, ele teve vontade de nunca mais a largar. A essência de jasmim que emanava do corpo dela fez com que o coração dele derretesse. E todas as preocupações dele desvaneceram-se ao vê-la.

Ela estava diferente. Mais madura. Bem, pelo menos parecia estar, até ter batido no Yahiko. Mas não tinha mal, ela era a Kaoru de sempre. Não havia nada com que se preocupar. Talvez ela tivesse mudado durante a recuperação, mas parecia a mesma Kaoru que ele tinha conhecido. Exceptuando o facto de que ela estava mais bonita do que nunca. O Kimono que ela estava a usar trazia à vista todo o seu charme e beleza. O vermelho iluminava-a quando o sol reflectia nela. O cabelo dela não estava preso num usual rabo de cavalo, mas num puxo. Com algumas mechas soltas e com o ganho a finalizar, ficava espantosa. O Kenshin não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Naquele curto momento, ele permitiu que os seus sentimentos fluíssem livremente através dos seus olhos, antes de os camuflar de novo. Ainda não era tempo para isso.

Os seus olhos centravam-se agora no Shuichi, e ele sentiu a sua outra parte a querer vir ao de cima. Ele tentou acalmar-se quando viu o jovem a tocar nela. Mas foi dificil controlar-se. Intuitivamente as suas mãos estavam já no cabo da espada.

A única coisa que o fazia feliz, era que a Kaoru parecia estar incomodada com a presença dele. Talvez... Ele ainda a conseguisse conquistar.

"Boa! Tanta comida!" - O Yahiko gritou de alegria ao ver a comida que a Tae trazia para eles. A Kaoru observou o jovem rapaz. Não havia sentimentos de culpa a transparecer... Nada. Nem no Sano. Eles agiam como se tudo estivesse bem. Subitamente, a Kaoru perdeu a fome. No fundo do coração, ela perguntava se teria algum valor para aquelas pessoas.

"Toma, ainda não tocas-te na comida." - A Kaoru viu o Shuichi a por comida no prato dela. Deu um sorriso ténue antes de aceitar. Apenas o Dr Gensai reparou nos punhos do Kenshin a ficarem brancos de concentrarem tanta força ao apertar os pauzinhos. Ele riu secretamente. Isto era tudo muito... Engraçado. Ele perguntava-se qual seria o resultado de tudo isto.

As meninas estavam a divertir-se, e rapidamente se aproximaram de novo dos antigos amigos. Elas puxavam o cabelo do Kenshin, brincavam com a Megumi e faziam caretas ao Yahiko. A Kaoru sorriu ao vê-las divertir-se. Subitamente, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

A Tsubame, que usava um quimono cor de pêssego, estava no canto a falar timidamente com um rapaz. Ele parecia um ano ou dois mais velho que ela. Ele tinha cabelo preto, preso num rabo de cavalo alto, e olhos escuros que pareciam olhar com todo o gosto para a Tsubame. Ela riu-se de algo que ele disse, e eles aproximaram-se. O rapaz disse-lhe algo ao ouvido que a fez corar. A Kaoru sorriu.

"Eu já vi que conheceram o nosso novo casal." A Tae disse ao passar pela mesa. A Kaoru acenou com um sorriso. Todo o grupo se voltou para ver e o Yahiko entalou-se com o arroz. _O que é que ela está a fazer com outro rapaz?_

"Yahiko tem cuidado, estás a ficar roxo." - a Kaoru avisou. O Yahiko voltou-se para lançar um olhar desafiador à Kaoru, e quando olhou de volta para a Tsubame, ela já tinha desaparecido, bem como o rapaz. _Bolas! Para onde é que eles foram?_

"Eles foram desfrutar do festival pequeno Yahiko. Já não estão aqui."- A Kaoru disse docemente. O Kenshin e a Megumi ficaram a olhar admirados. Havia definitivamente algo nela que estava diferente. O Shuichi abanou a cabeça. À medida que o tempo passava ele apercebeu-se que aqueles eram os amigos dela, de quem ela se tinha recusado a falar, mesmo estando infeliz. No entanto, agora pareciam próximos de novo. Bem, laços antigos eram difíceis de quebrar.

O Yahiko começou a comer cada vez mais depressa. E o Sano, com medo de que ele acabasse com toda a comida, começou a rivalizar com ele. Os outros apenas olhavam para a cena, sem interferirem. _Puxa. _a Kaoru pensou - _O Shuichi vai ficar todo partido depois desta noite. _Ela olhou em volta até que os seus olhos encontraram os do Kenshin. Ele olhou-a por momentos antes de desviar de novo a sua atenção para as meninas.

A noite passou. O pequeno grupo esperou até ao ponto alto do festival, O fogo de artificio. Eram maravilhosos. Depois, com desejos de boa noite, a Kaoru e o Shuichi caminharam de volta para casa. No caminho a Kaoru viu a Misao, mas quando tentou chegar perto, ela já tinha desaparecido na multidão.

O que é que a Misao estava a fazer ali sozinha? Porque é que não se tinha juntado a eles?

Sem saber como obter as respostas às suas perguntas, Ela continuou a caminhar silenciosamente ao lado do Suichi. E aí, os seus olhos captaram uma outra pessoa.

Saito Hajime.

O policia manteve o seu olhar atento ao casal até eles desaparecerem ao virar da esquina. Ele sabia que ela o tinha visto, e a Kaoru sabia o que isso significava. Ele queria vê-la. A Kaoru suspirou. As coisas iam ficar mais complicadas.

"Kaoru, eu preciso de te contar uma coisa." O Shuichi disse quando passavam perto do rio. A Kaoru apercebeu-se do seu olhar triste e preocupado: "Nani Ka?" - ela perguntou. Ele segurou ambas as suas mãos nas dele. "Eu tenho de partir amanhã. Preciso de ir a um sitio." Ela ficou a olhá-lo por momentos e suspirou. O dia ia de mal a pior. Primeiro tinha reencontrado os seus antigos, e mal agradecidos amigos. Depois, o Saito queria vê-la. E agora, o Shuichi precisava partir. Será que o dia de Tanabata estava mesmo amaldiçoado para ela?

"Quanto tempo?" - ela perguntou, observando o reflexo da lua no rio. "Duas semanas no máximo, eu espero." - ele respondeu cobrindo as mãos dela com as dele. "Eu preciso de ir. Espero que não te..."

"Eu não me importo. Eu só quero que venhas bem. Da última vez vieste muito ferido."

"Isso não vai acontecer. Eu só estou preocupado por te deixar sozinha." -ele olhou para o reflexo

A Kaoru quase teve vontade rir. Ela tinha visto o olhar que o Kenshin lhe tinha dado. Ele estava possessivo. Ela também viu o ar que o Saito tinha. Talvez estar sem o Shuichi por duas semanas fosse bom.

"Os meus amigos estão aqui. E nós temos muito que falar...Eles vão olhar por mim. Não te preocupes. Podes ir."

O Shuichi viu o olhar calmo dela e acenou. Se ela dizia que estava tudo bem era porque estava. Não havia razão para preocupação. Lentamente retomaram o caminho de volta a casa. Mas havia um sentimento de tristeza, um aperto no peito, que lhe dizia que algo ia mudar. E ele tinha medo que fosse para pior.

Por outro lado, A Kaoru sentia-se no meio de um remoinho. Ela sabia o que sentia, e sabia bem que não tinha esquecido o Kenshin. Mais do que uma vez, ele tinha-lhe tocado. Um delas, acidentalmente, agarrou a mão dela em vez da da Ayame. A Kaoru tinha notado o olhar que ele reservava só para ela, quando mais ninguém estava a ver. E ele não estava feliz com a proximidade entre ela e o Shuichi. Aquele idiota! Será que ele achava que podia entrar e sair da vida dela assim? Nem pensar!

Mas no fundo, ela sabia que era aquilo que o seu coração tanto desejava. Que ele voltasse para ela de livre vontade. Porque se preocupava. O seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, mas de imediato sentiu o peso da culpa. E o Shuichi?Ela não tinha dito à Misao e ao Aoshi que o tinha escolhido? Não estava ela disposta a dar uma oportunidade ao rapaz de cabelo castanho, para quem olhava como se fosse o seu príncipe num cavalo branco? O que é que aconteceu?

_"Ele não vai desistir de ti sem lutar." - A Megumi avisou-a. "Ele partiu uma eles partiram. Mas de não o admitirem, eles sentem-se culpados por te terem deixado. Por diversas noites O querido Kenshin não conseguia dormir, até eu lhe dar um medicamento para adormecer. E agora, ele vai lutar Kaoru. Mas se não queres que as coisas saiam de controlo, tens que tomar uma decisão."_

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça e entrou no seu futon. Havia muitas coisas as acontecer ao mesmo tempo...

:::::::::::.

**Demorou mas veio!**

**Desculpem a demora. Prometo que nunca mais vai demorar tanto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – Duas Semanas de Kenshin – Parte 1**

"O quÊ? O Haname deixou o dojo? PorquÊ?" – o Sano perguntou enroscando o braço à volta da cintura da Megumi – "Ainda ontem ele estava todo de "amores" com a Jou-chan, a flertar com ela à nossa frente no restaurante! Que idiota!"

O Dr Gensai sorriu: "Estas viagens do Suichi são habituais. Ele avisou que desta vez iria ficar fora por cerca de duas semanas… a Kaoru não ficou muito contente com a viagem que ele fez da última vez…" – ele olhou para o casal.

"PorquÊ?" – o Kenshin perguntou interessado nesta nova informação. Era uma ideia muito agradável a de ter a Kaoru só para ele durante as próximas duas semanas. "Ele voltou com alguns ossos partidos. A Kaoru ficou tão preocupada com a gravidade das lesões que não o deixou sair da cama durante duas semanas." – o Médico deixou escapar uma gargalhada ao recordar a cara de desespero do Jovem.

"Onde vais Kenshin?" – o Yahiko perguntou. A sua mente estava desligada daquele momento, era óbvio que ele ainda estava a pensar em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido à Kaoru, e em como as coisas estavam diferentes. O Kenshin olhou preocupado antes de responder: "Eu vou falar com a Kaoru, Eu vou fazer tudo para a ganhar de novo!" – desta vez o seu tom de voz era diferente, mais grave.

A Megumi abanou a cabeça. Ela sabia que a Kaoru só guardava ressentimento dos rapazes. Ela tinha conversado e sorrido para a médica, mas ignorava constantemente os outros três ... A sua atenção dirigia-se apenas para o belo jovem ao seu lado. Mas a Megumi conhecia a Kaoru. Ela era muito transparente. Apesar de as mudanças nela serem evidentes, o Kenshin tinha sido a sua primeira paixão. E ninguém esquece o primeiro amor… A Megumi desviou o olhar para o Sano e sorriu.

Ninguém esquece.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru cumprimentava cordialmente os policias que passavam por ela à medida que subia as escadas em direcção ao gabinete do oficial Fugita. Ao chegar a uma pequena porta castanha ela parou e estava prestes a a bater quando a porta abriu de repente e um jovem policia saiu a correr, Após alguns segundos a Kaoru voltou-se e deu-se conta de figura ao seu lado. Deu um leve sorriso e o Saito mandou-a entrar.

O quarto estava decorado friamente. Não havia quadros, exceto pela pequena moldura na secretária dele. A Kaoru deixou escapar um sorriso, conhecedora de quem se tratava a fotografia… Mas depois voltou de novo a sua atenção para o Saito.

O ex-lobo de Shinsen, olhou para a jovem à sua frente. Como é que era possível que alguém tão inocente como ela estivesse envolvida num assunto destes? Ele sabia que o Battousai não tinha conhecimento da situação em que a rapariga estava envolvida, e, da sua parte, o Saito não planeava contar-lhe. Ela tinha exigido segredo. Pela primeira vez, havia algo que ela não queria que os seus amigos soubessem. O Saito tinha tido a ilusão de que o Battousai estaria sempre por perto. Mas infelizmente, aquele idiota tinha-a deixado, e ele viu-se comprometido a protege-la, pois apesar de ser corajosa, ela não deixava de estar numa posição muito frágil. A Tokyio matá-lo-ia se ele fizesse o contrário. E a ideia de dormir na sala para o resto da vida não era agradável. Não significava isso que ele se quisesse não podia ter outra mulher… Mas ele queria aquela, e apenas aquela.

"Chamaste-me?" – a Kaoru perguntou, alguma curiosidade latente na sua voz. O Saito retirou de dentro de um envelope castanho uma fotografia e mostrou-a à Kaoru. Ela contemplou-a por momentos e abanou a cabeça positivamente. O Saito guardou de novo a imagem e olhou-a expectante.

"Tens mais?"  
A Kaoru acenou novamente.  
"Arashi Sawamura."

O Saito praguejou. Este ia ser muito mais difícil. Ele tinha que ter cuidado com o caminho onde ia pisar… Ele levantou-se e escoltou-a até à porta. Subitamente, ele sentiu que algo repuxava a sua camisola. Ele voltou-se para trás e viu-a próximo dele com a cabeça baixa.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou friamente, ignorando o facto de ela ter estremecido com o tom de voz que usou.

"Muito obrigada Saito, a tua ajuda permitiu-me chegar mais longe do que aquilo que eu alguma vez pensei." – ela acenou mostrando o seu genuíno agradecimento. Antes que o Saito tivesse oportunidade de dizer uma única palavra, um dos jovens policias entrou sem bater dentro do escritório e ficou detido ao ver o seu Superior, homem casado e habitualmente desligado de qualquer tipo de sentimentos, numa posição tão próxima com aquela que era conhecida como a "mulher do Battousai". A Kaoru deu imediatamente um passo atrás.

"Peço desculpa Sr Goro, eu aguardo lá fora." – e fechou a porta_. Raios!Agora vão circular rumores por toda a esquadra! Mas… Pensando bem… _Um sorriso sádico surgiu nos seus lábios – _Era interessante que esses rumores chegassem aos ouvidos do Battousai.  
_

A Kaoru pediu desculpa e começou a caminhar para a saída, mas antes olhou mais uma vez para trás. O que ela procurava nos olhos do oficial era confiança. Confiança de que ele tinha forma de resolver toda aquela situação.

:::::::::::::::

"_O que é que ela está a fazer na esquadra?"_ – Ele perguntou-se quando a viu entrar no edifício. Minutos depois ela saiu, com um pequeno sorriso de contentamento.

A Kaoru seguia em direção ao dojo, quando sentiu que estava a ser seguida, mas a energia daquela pessoa não lhe era desconhecida. "Himura, eu sei que estás aí." – ela avisou-o com um tom pouco amigável. O Kenshin sorriu e começou a segui-la abertamente.

"Fantástico Kaoru dono, estás a melhorar muito, até já consegues sentir a presença deste humilde vagabundo." – ele disse mais uma vez usando a sua máscara de viajante – As sobrancelhas da Kaoru torceram-se em demonstração de irritação

"Eu sei quando estás por perto, Himura." – ela focalizou-se no caminho para casa ao invés de nele.

"Himura? Nós nunca nos tratávamos com sobrenomes _Kaoru-dono_." – ele deu uma pequena gargalhada. Ela estremeceu. Ele tinha pronunciado o nome dela de uma forma diferente… Quase … Possessiva… _Maldição_

"Tratamos agora." – ela voltou-se para ele "Já chegamos. Precisas de mais alguma coisa?"  
Ele apercebeu-se de que ela estava a evitar olhá-lo nos olhos: "Porque estás a evitar-me Kaoru-dono?"

A Kaoru olhou-o chocada: "Tu precisas mesmo que eu te responda? Tu sabes bem porque que eu te estou a evitar. Tu deixas-te bem claro naquela noite que era isso que querias. Eu não entendo porque é que agora estas agir inocentemente como se estivesses surpreendido! Eu estou a fazer aquilo que me pediste, não percebo porque estas a ficar chateado!" – Era óbvio que a atitude dela a irritava.

"Então, para me esqueceres saltas para o primeiro tipo que te aparece à frente?" O Kenshin respondeu de volta, estudando as formas da jovem professora.

"Humph…" – a Kaoru estava incrédula. "Como é que te atreves a acusar-me de tal coisa? Deixa-me avisar-te já, com quem eu durmo não é da tua conta!" a Kaoru voltou-se para entrar dentro do dojo, mas não teve hipótese, no segundo a seguir o sue pulso estava prisioneiro da mão dele. Os olhos do Kenshin brilhavam com um sombra de dourado que ora a assustavam ora a excitavam. "Se ele de alguma forma te tocou, ele vai responder perante mim." – ele avisou-a querendo deixar claro que o Suichui não podia ficar com ela. A Kaoru pertencia-lhe.

Ele olhou-o duvidosa. Sentia Uma pitada de alegria pela forma possessiva como ele falou dela, mas, depois a cara do Shuichi apareceu na sua mente e ela sentiu-se culpada por ainda nutrir sentimentos pelo Kenshin. "Tu és um idiota, Himura!"ela disse antes de lhe acertar na cabeça com a sua espada de bambu . "Orooo.!" – ele exclamou ao cair para trás. Ele não tinha conseguido antecipar o movimento dela, e ficou surpreso com a força com que ela usou para lhe bater. _Bolas, ela não hesitou._ A Kaoru aproveitou o momento para se refugiar no interior do seu dojo. Ela abanou a cabeça. A chegada dele mexeu com os seus sentimentos, e a Kaoru não gostava do que estava a sentir naquele momento.

Tentando esquecer o assunto,deciciu que a melhor coisa a fazer era tomar um bom banho e dormir. Okay, talvez um pouco de treino antes. Ela tinha de se concentrar em ajudar mais o Saito até à chegada do Shuichi. Para além disso, amanhã ela ia ensinar o Eiji os movimento básicos na arte da espada. O Saito tinha decidido que era bom ensinar-lhe algo básico antes de passar à sua própria técnica.

::

A Kaoru saiu do banho sorridente. Um bom banho quente depois de uma manhã gélida era divinal. Como o Shuichi não estava em casa, ela saiu apenas com o yukata vestido e o cabelo despenteadamente enrolado numa toalha. Espreguiçou-se a meio do corredor.

"Isso fica-te sexy."

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se de espanto ao vê-lo ali: "Tu? O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?" o rosto da Kaoru começou a ficar mais e mais vermelho. O Kenshin estava no pátio com a espada dela na mão.

"Tu esqueceste-te disto lá fora, eu só ta queria devolver." – os olhos dele praticamente devoravam a imagem molhada dela. O yukata molhado acentuava as curvas dela, e o decote em V permitia ver demasiado do seu peito, que se movia à medida que ela respirava fundo furiosamente.

Uma pequena gota de água desceu do seu cabelo, escorreu da sua bochecha para o peito e desapareceu pelo decote. A Kaoru deu-se conta de onde os olhos dele se estavam a focar e encolheu-se: "Hentai!" – ela gritou e tentou bater-lhe, mas desta vez ele foi mais rápido e conseguiu travá-la antes. Esta nova posição dava-lhe acesso a uma vista ainda melhor, que ele adoraria perder o seu dia a comtemplar, mas, conteve-se:

"Kaoru dono, por favor, vai trocar de roupa, senão eu posso não ser capaz de responder pelas minhas próprias acções." – ele disse tentando ao máximo evitar olhar para o peito dela.  
A Kaoru soltou-se dele e entrou abruptamente no quarto. Encostando-se à parede, deixou o sue corpo escorregar até ficar sentada. Estava exausta. O seu rosto ainda estava corado por toda a atenção que ele lhe estava a dispensar.

_O que é que ele quer comigo? Num dia eu não sou ninguém, depois, quando começo a receber atenção de outra pessoa, aí já passo a ter valor? Kenshin, o que é que andas a fazer comigo?_

Por outro lado o Kenshin teve que respirar fundo muitas vezes e pensar em muitos banhos de àgua fria, para conseguir controlar os seus desejos. VÊ-la ali tão vulnerável fez acordar nele todas aquelas emoções, e por momentos ele pensou que o Battousai tivesse ganho aquela batalha. Ele não a queria assustar. Ele só queria conquistar de novo a atenção dela, conforme tinha conseguido fazer a um ano atrás. Ele sentou-se e apreciou o perfume de jasmim que se fazia sentir pela casa. Era bom estar de volta.

Alguns minutos depois a Kaoru saiu do Quarto na expectativa de que o ruivo já se tivesse ido embora. Mas, para seu desprazer, ele ainda continuava ali brincando descontraidamente com a espada dela. "O que é que ainda estás a fazer aqui, Himura?" – ela nunca mais iria usar o primeiro nome dele. Visto que ele usava a palavra dono para se distanciar dela, ela ia fazer o mesmo. Isso iria manter a distância entre eles. Assim ela nunca mais se ia esquecer de quão profundamente ele a tinha magoado.

"Ah… ainda continuamos neste jogo Kaoru-dono?" – ele olhou-a. A intensidade do olhar dele fazia sentir-se desconfortável, por isso ela desviou o olhar. Onde é que estava o rurouni que ela tinha conhecido? Porquê que ele estava a falar e a agir como o Battousai? "Já agora Kaoru dono, eu trouxe-te a tua espada de volta… Podias ao menos demonstrar um pouco de gratidão e convidar-me para jantar… Eu ouvi dizer que melhoras-te muito na cozinha, e, estava ansioso para experimentar. "

"Muito bem, mas só um jantar! Depois prometes que me deixas em paz? Por favor?"  
As palavras dela cortaram como uma espada. Ele voltou-se de costas, não queria que ela visse a dor nos olhos dele.

"Houve um tempo em que eu pensei que tu nunca me pedirias para partir. Mas, acho que estava errado. Desculpa." Ele disse começando a afastar-se. Os ombros descaídos e o cabelo a tapar o rosto e os passos pesados mostravam o quão duras as palavras dela tinham sido.

A Kaoru ficou petrificada ao vê-lo sair. Uma lágrima escorreu, seguida de outra e mais outra. Ela sentou-se no corredor devastada com toda aquela situação. Ela não queria magoà-lo. Nunca foi essa a intenção. Mas ela estava confusa. O Kenshin aparecia de um momento para o outro na sua vida e exigia atenção de uma forma como nunca antes o tinha feito. E quanto ao Shuichi? Ela nunca iria enganá-lo, nunca, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito por ela… E agora, ela tinha magoado os sentimentos do Kenshin.. Ela não o queria mandar embora assim.

_Pai diz me o que fazer, por favor…_

Os raios do por do sol refletiam nela… A Kaoru deixou-se adormecer mesmo ali com o rosto manchado das lágrimas.

::

Os raios de sol acordaram-na de um sono profundo. A Kaoru esperguiçou-se. Ela sentou-se e passou a mão pelo longo cabelo preto. Que sono… Ela já não se lembrava da última vez que tinha dormido tão bem. E quanto à noite anterior…

A Kaoru estremeceu. A sua mente voou para os acontecimentos da noite anterior. O Kenshin tinha-a seguido até casa, entrado dentro do Dojo e partido ao final do dia. Ela deveria estar no hall que foi onde ela adormeceu… e o cabelo devia estar preso e não solto conforme estava. Ela nunca tinha sido sonâmbula.

O cheiro da sopa penetrou pelo seu quarto adentro. Ela já não sentia aquele aroma há algum tempo, e só havia uma pessoa capaz de fazer a sopa ter aquele cheiro.

KENSHIN!

_O que é que aquele idiota pensa que está a fazer?_ Ela estava pronta a ir ter com ele e discutir… mas.. depois pensou que se calhar seria um pouco ingrato da parte dela ir ter com ele, naquele estado, despenteada acabada de acordar, para discutir com um homem que tinha gentilmente feito o seu pequeno almoço. Primeiro ela tinha que tomar um banho. Suspirou e caminhou até ao quarto de banho, onde a àgua já aquecida a esperava.

O Kenshin não estava a facilitar as coisas.

A Kaoru imergiu pensativa. O Shuichi amava-a e tinha deixado isso bem claro. Ela tinha tentado nutrir sentimentos por ele, e tinha conseguido… Mas ela amava o Kenshin. Sempre o amou, e quando ele se foi embora, ela tinha prometido não confiar nunca mais nos homens. Estar com o Shuichi, tinha aberto a porta para ela ver as coisas de outra forma e crescer. Quando o Shuichi começou a cortejá-la ela permitiu-o, desejando sinceramente que eles pudessem ter uma vida em conjunto. Mas agora, o Kenshin apareceu e despejava a sua atenção toda nela. Isto era o que ela sempre tinha querido… Mas e quanto ao à pessoa que tinha cuidado dela durante todo aquele tempo? Como é que ela ia virar as costas ao homem que a tinha protegido, tratado e estado sempre disponível para ela? Ele não era perfeito e ela notava que Às vezes o Shuichi parecia sentir-se um pouco inseguro.

A Kaoru saiu da agua e secou-se. Vestiu um Kimono e caminhou até à cozinha. Primeiro precisava encher a barriga, o seu estômago já estava a exigir atenção e depois ia ter uma conversa terra-a-terra com o Kenshin. Ela ia querer saber o que é que ele estava ali a fazer. A Kaoru precisava descobrir que ele não estava ali apenas por mero senso de responsabilidade para com ela. Não, ela não precisava disso.

O Kenshin fechou os olhos e saboreou o momento em que a cozinha foi inundada pelo perfume dela. Há quanto tempo ele desejava aquilo? Ele tinha desejado voltar vezes sem conta ao dojo para reencontrar aquele sentimento de paz interior que encontrava sempre que estava ali. Ele estremeceu ao pensar em estar separado dela para sempre… de a Kaoru e o Shuichi ficarem juntos. Ele tinha sido um idiota. Como é que ele achava que ia ser capaz de viver sem ela?

"Bom dia Kaoru-dono." – ele pousou um prato na mesa – "o pequeno almoço está pronto."

A Kaoru olhou para o prato e sentou-se. Ela quase que suspirou de contentamento por ter sido ele a cozinhar. Desde que ela tinha começado a treinar na cozinha, o Shuichi decidiu que deveria ser sempre ela a cozinhar, mesmo no dias em que ela chegava tarde. A Kaoru sabia que ele esperava por ela e não comia até ela estar em casa… Isso incluiu alguns dias de tortura para o pobre rapaz.

Eles começaram a comer em silêncio… Mas, depois a Kaoru lembrou se de algo.

"Ken… Himura, como está a Misao?" – o Kenshin olhou-a confuso mas respondeu: "Acho que está bem… Ontem pelo menos estava, quanto a hoje não sei dizer porque como estive aqui toda a noite não voltei para a pensão."

"Toda a noite?" – os olhos da Kaoru abriram-se de espanto. "O que é que ficaste a fazer aqui a noite toda?" – ela perguntou incrédula. Ele começou a explicar-se: "Quando ia a meio do caminho, dei-me conta que deixei a minha espada aqui na cozinha, por isso voltei para a vir buscar, e foi aí que te vi a dormir no corredor… Huummm… por isso levei-te para o quarto… e depois senti-me cansado." – ele sorriu inocentemente.

A Kaoru quase que rosnou. Não havia dúvidas de que ele já se estava a sentir confortável de novo no dojo. Provavelmente ele tinha voltado a tempo de a ver chorar e de perceber que ela ainda nutria sentimentos por ele. Mas que idiota que ela tinha sido! Aquilo tinha sido um convite para ele entrar de novo na vida dela… Meu Deus, o que é que ela ia fazer agora?

"De qualquer modo…" – ela mudou de assunto – "A Misao parecia muito perturbada da ultima vez que a vi, e eu não percebi porquê que ela não se juntou a nós no festival… E o Aoshi também não apareceu." – o Kenshin ficou em silencio. Ele sabia que tinha havido um problema qualquer quando o Aoshi partiu para resolver algo que ele lhe tinha pedido. Mas nunca soube o que tinha sido… O que quer que fosse, o Kenshin tinha consciência de que o Aoshi seria capaz de o resolver sozinho.

"O que quer que seja, eu tenho a certeza de que ele á capaz de resolver." – o Kenshin terminou o pequeno almoço e levantou-se pronto para tirar os pratos, quando ela falou tão baixo que ele quase que não conseguia ouvir as suas palavras.

"Se ele é capaz de resolver… Esse não é o ponto.. Vocês homens acham sempre que estão certos e esquecem-se de pensar nos sentimentos femininos."

O Kenshin sentiu-se golpeado pela culpa… As palavras dela referiam-se a ele. Não estava certo? Não tinha ele tomado a decisão mais acertada ao partir? Será que ela não estava mais segura? Ele tinha partido e o idiota do Shuichi tinha-a salvo quando ela mais precisou… Mas será que ele ia estar sempre por perto para a proteger? Ou será que ia ser como quando o Enishi os atacou e ele pensou que ela estava morta? A ideia de passar o resto da vida no Rakunimura não era agradável… Quanto à segunda hipótese, ao menos ela estaria viva.

Aparentemente a ideia do Yahiko tinha resultado bem… Ela tinha nutrido ódio por eles… As palavras deles… os seus gestos tinham-na magoado mais do que ele queria. Ao vê-la chorar na noite anterior, ele queria abraçá-la e confortá-la… Remendar o seu erro. Talvez se eles tivessem partido sem a terem magoado, a sua volta teria sido muito mais… aguardada. Mas… quem iria adivinhar que ele ia voltar no momento em que alguém a tinha atacado e quando ela já se tinha apaixonado por outra pessoa?

Ele parou de pensar nisso quando sentiu que ela tinha entrado. A Kaoru dirigiu-se ao lava louça e começou a lavar os pratos. Havia muitas diferenças na Kaoru que ele não tinha dado conta na noite do festival. Ela estava menos dependente de terceiros, mais confiante nas suas próprias capacidades do que nas dos outros…. Será que era esse o resultado daquilo que eles lhe tinham feito? Será que depois de eles terem partido ela tinha perdido a confiança no resto do mundo para aprender a confiar só nela própria_?_

_Ela está diferente._

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na sua mente. Ele era mesmo forçado a admitir que ela tinha mudado… Não pelo facto de se ter apaixonado por outra pessoa, mas por conseguir viver o dia a dia sem demonstrar a dor e angustia que sentia por dentro. Era como se tivesse crescido uma concha em volta dela… às vezes ele parecia ver uma pessoa diferente… alguém mais parecido com ele do que com a mulher que ele tinha amado.

Era tudo culpa dele.

O Kenshin encostou-se para trás com as mãos apoiadas no balcão. Ele sabia que ela nunca lhe iria dar as respostas que ele queria. E a única pessoa capaz de a fazer falar era a sua outra parte… Mas o Kenshin estava muito relutante em fazer isso… Desde a noite do festival que o Battousai tinha tomado conta dele mais vezes do que ele queria… Mas… em tempos de desespero são usadas medidas desesperadas… Ele tinha que controlar o Battousai só até ele conseguir obter o que queria… O Kenshin respirou fundo e deixou que a pior parte dele viesse ao de cima.

"O que é que aconteceu na noite em que… te magoaram Kaoru?" o som tom de voz já não pertencia ao simpático viajante, mas sim ao Battousai. Ele queria respostas e ela não as ia entregar de mão beijada. A Kaoru não era uma mulher fácil, mas antes ele podia usar os sentimentos que ela tinha em relação a ele em seu favor… Muitas vezes ela deixava-se levar por aquela máscara que ele usava quando a queria distrair de coisas menos boas da vida. Mas agora ele perguntava-se se a sua voz iria permitir-lhe fazer o mesmo.

Mas a KAoru pareceu perceber onde ele queria chegar, porque assim que o ouviu secou as mãos e saiu. O Battousai rosnou. Ela estava a desafia-lo como nunca ninguém antes se atreveu a fazer. A sua paciencia estava a chegar ao limite e A luta no seu interior entre o viajante e o Battousai foi finalmente ganha pelo último. Ele aproximou-se da Kaoru que continuava calmamente a afastar-se e agarrou-a pela cintura encostando-a à parede. Ele olhou-a nos olhos, exigindo saber a verdade que ela escondia de todos.

A Kaoru estremeceu. Ela sabia quais eram as intenções dele… Respostas. As respostas que ela tinha negado aos outros e iria negar a ele também. O Saito não sabia nem o Dr Gensai nem mesmo a Tae… ela não queria contar isso a ninguém especialmente ao Kenshin, e ali estava ele a exigir que ela recordasse aquela noite.  
Quando a encostou à parede a Kaoru ficou chocada. Ele segurava-a com força suficiente para nunca a deixar fugir. As suas faces estavam tão perto que ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele na sua pele, o bater do coração do samurai através da palma da mão que tinha encostada no peito dele. A Kaoru fechou os olhos tentando proteger-se do olhar fixo do Kenshin… Ela sorriu ao sentir o cheiro familiar de sândalo. Por momentos sentiu de novo a segurança que ele lhe trazia e aproximou-se ainda mais dele.

O Battousai ficou surpreso quando a sentiu passar de uma posição determinada para outra mais relaxada. Aquela proximidade fazia-o sentir também aquela paz de outrora… Por isso ele abraçou-a com ainda mais força. Era um sentimento de pertença. O Battousai saboreou o momento… deixou o rosto afundar-se no cabelo dela… e começou a beijá-la ao de leve no pescoço e nos ombros. Ela deixou escapar um leve gemido com o contacto, e ele continuou a beijar o seu pescoço incessantemente. O Battousai deixou escapar um sorriso ao ouvi-la sussurrar o nome dele… Quem disse que ela o tinha esquecido? Ela continuava a amá-lo, caso contrário ela não permitiria isto.

O Kenshin observava horrorizado o que o Battousai estava a fazer com a mulher nos seus braços… Ele queria aquilo, mas… não desta forma… Ele queria que ela viesse ter com ele de livre vontade, não assim.

_Pára agora! _O Kenshin ordenou enquanto os beijos da sua outra forma desciam cada vez mais.

_Não te preocupes… Eu só vou até onde ela permitir._ Ele respondeu deixando as mãos descer pelas laterais do corpo dela, sentido a forma do seu peito por debaixo do tecido do kimono.

_Mas… a Kaoru dono não sabe no que se está a meter… _o Kenshin argumentou tentando esconder o sentimento de satisfação por a ver assim… completamente derretida nos braços dele.

_Sabe sim_… o Battousai sorriu … _O Shuichi nunca a teve… isto prova isso._

_Eu sei que ele nunca a teve. A Kaoru-dono nunca nos esqueceu._

_Ohhh para com isso do dono… _ele disse fixando o olhar nos lábios dela.

Assim que a ia beijar, o Battousai grunhiu ao sentir uma presença familiar a aproximar-se. Sabendo que a ia ser interrompido ele apertou-a com mais força por alguns segundos e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: "Querida tens um visitante, eu acho que não queres que ele te veja toda… escaldante, Humm?"

A Kaoru ficou a olhá-lo em choque… Após alguns segundos a debater-se para se soltar dos braços dele, o Kenshin largou-a mesmo antes de o Yahiko virar a esquina.

O Battousai fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, voltando ao estado normal.

"Hei Kenshin! Onde está a Kaoru?" – o Yahiko perguntou sentando-se no soalho. O Kenshin apontou para a porta do quarto. O Yahiko acenou com um olhar distante.

"Passasse alguma coisa Yahiko?"

"Todos temos problemas… Se não fosse por causa da minha sugestão estúpida estávamos todos felizes… Tu e a Kaoru estavam bem e ela não andava por ai com aquele tipo… o Haname… E a Tsubama não andava com o… sei lá o nome dele… Os únicos que parecem estar bem é aquele cabeça de galo do Sano e a Megumi."

O Kenshin sorriu: "Sim… Mas nós só agimos assim porque pensávamos que era o mais seguro para a Kaoru. Mas… Eu acho que nos enganámos quando pensamos que ela estaria melhor sem nós. E quanto ao Sano, ele está infeliz porque a Kaoru não fala com ele… Ele ama-a como se ela fosse uma irmã mais nova… ou talvez mais… Nós… eu… Preocupo-me com ela. Mas como me levou algum tempo a perceber os meus sentimentos e ainda mais a demonstrá-los, o facto de quase a ter perdido é só culpa minha."

"Quase?"

"Ela continua a responder da mesma forma para comigo… Cora quando a olho… Mas ela mudou Yahiko… E eu não consigo dizer se foi para melhor ou para pior."

"Tu achas que ela alguma vez nos vai perdoar? Sabes aquilo a que as pessoas chamam consciência?... Bem… a minha anda um pouco pesada ultimamente."

O Kenshin deu uma gargalhada… Mas não se apercebeu de que a Kaoru tinha ouvido a conversa. A sua mente estava fixa no que é que o Aoshi poderia ter descoberto.

A Kaoru sentiu que estava prestes a chorar… Ela tinha tido saudades daquele miúdo e saber que ele sentia o mesmo em relação a ela era bom… Mas… Porque razão é que ele tinha sugerido que todos partissem? Ela tinha um pressentimento de que ia perceber isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer seu ingrato?"

As cabeças deles rodaram na direção dela que olhava para o Yahiko com uma expressão desafiadora. Ela estava irritada por ter sido vencidas pelas suas hormonas e por ter caído nos encantos e beijos do Kenshin a pouco… especialmente quando ela achava que tinha de o torturar mais… Para além disso… ainda havia o Shuchi… que tinha partido na esperança de que quando voltasse ela fosse sua.

"Só passei para ver o Kenshin… Tu estás feia como sempre!"

"Cala a boca! Pequeno YAHIKO!"

"Não me chames pequeno!"

"Mas é o que tu és!"  
O Kenshin tinha certeza de que a qualquer momento os seus tímpanos iam rebentar.

:::

A Misao não conseguia controlar as lágrimas... A todo o momento, o último momento em que ela e o Aoshi passaram juntos passava pela sua mente…

"_Onde vais Aoshi-Sama?" – ela perguntou ao vê-lo embalar as suas coisas numa pequena mochila._

"_Fazer uma pesquisa…"_

"_Mas hoje é o dia de Tanabata… Não podias esperar e ir amanhã?" - ela perguntou docemente._

"_Aoshi-sama… o festival vai ser divertido… por favor vem comigo…" – pronto ela tinha-o convidado finalmente para saírem juntos, agora era com ele._

_Ele olhou-a de forma fria, sem mudanças na sua expressão habitual: "Há muitos jovens da tua idade a quem podes convidar… Eu vou trabalhar. Diverte-te."_

_A Misao sentiu que todos os seus sonhos de criança tinham sido destruídos… Assim que o Aoshi fechou a porta ela deixou-se cair no chão vazia e triste._

_As palavras dele continuavam a ecoar na sua cabeça: "Há muitos jovens da tua idade…" _

_Ele não a amava… Não da forma como ela o amava a ele… e o que quer que ele fosse fazer era mais importante do que ela…  
_

Toda aquela situação deixou-a destroçada… A Misao sentia que nunca mais na vida seria capaz de sorrir.

_:::_

O Illusion observava atentamente a forma como a Kaoru, o Kenshin e o Yahiko interagiam. Ele sabia que para aquele plano dar certo tinha de levar em conta todos os detalhes… Só podia ser feito por ele…

Os seus olhos pousaram na Kaoru e na forma como ela batia no Yahiko com a espada de bambu vezes sem conta… Ela era enérgica e cheia de força… Ele tinha que pensar em formas interessantes para a matar. Ia ser engraçado matar alguém que nunca ia desistir de lutar pela vida… Apesar de ele achar que não fazia sentido fazê-lo… Eram as ordens do mestre.

Quando ela desaparecer… eu desapareço… e tu serás o único herdeiro.

Ele sorriu… Ele queria aquilo… o poder… Ele queria mandar nas pessoas… Todas as histórias que tinha ouvido dos ex-lideres faziam-no querer desejar ser líder… Mandar até mesmo na polícia. Ela era o único empecilho.. Depois dela, ele ia tratar do velhote… Mas para já, ele precisava dele para controlar os outros dois indivíduos.

O Illusion sorriu malevolamente… Ia ser muito simples acabar com a vida do Ice e do Black… Afinal eles eram tão estúpidos… eles não tinham a mínima hipótese.

Ele sabia os segredos dele… Da mulher e da filha do Ice… o velhote nem sequer sabia que o Ice tinha família… Esse ia ser o ponto fraco dele…

O Black tinha um caso com uma gueisha… E as gueishas não são de confiar… Ela ia ser um bem precioso nas mãos dele.

Ouvindo berros do dojo, o Ice olhou para a forma da Kaoru.

_Kamyia Kaoru… As portas do Inferno vão abrir-se para ti… meu amor…::_

_:::_

**Olá!**

**Vocês tem razão, e desde já peço as minhas desculpas... Eu realmente demorei muito. Espero que não desistam... **  
**Sim... o Kenshin voltou, e não vai ser fácil lidar com ele...**

**A questão é: Quem será que ela vai escolher? O homem que ela ama, ou o homem para com quem ela tem uma imensa dívida de gratidão?**

**Mas... aqui vai o capitulo sete...**  
**É impressionante mas os capitulos são bem grandes... E ás vezes ao ler a versão original em inglÊs eu consigo perceber o que a autora quer dizer, mas descrevê-lo em portugues é toda uma outra história...**

**Mais uma vez mil desculpas... É muito mais simples escrever as minhas próprias fics do que traduzir uma outra que não me pertence... E eu que antes pensava que ia ser ao contrário... **

**beijos grandes**

**até ao próximo capítulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 –**

O Saito sentou-se a analisar o nome que a Kaoru lhe tinha dado. Ele estremeceu ao dar-se conta de que não ia ser fácil. O anterior não tinha causado problemas, o Saito tinha chegado a ele num instante. Mas este… Ele era muito influente e braço direito dos yakuza… ia ser difícil apanhá-lo. Ele acendeu um cigarro e recostou-se para trás na cadeira.

O Som da porta deslizante fê-lo apagar o cigarro e atirá-lo para longe. Ele olhou para o lado e viu a Tokio a torcer o nariz e a olhá-lo com um ar de quem estava prestes a repreendê-lo. Mas ele ignorou o olhar e voltou-se para o que estava a fazer. A Tokio aproximou-se dele.

"O que se passa querido? Não pareces feliz."  
"Está tudo mal… A Kamiya tem sido uma grande ajuda , mas, agora começam a aparecer nomes a quem nem mesmo o governo pode chegar. Há já dois anos que nós temos vindo a trabalhar juntos, e só agora é que eu percebo porque que ela estava tão relutante em ceder estas informações, até se aperceber que eu a podia ajudar. Foi apenas depois da minha luta com o Battousai que ela tomou a iniciativa de vir falar comigo para limpar a corrupção neste sistema. Se ela tivesse falado com outros oficiais, teria sido presa, só para encobrir toda esta trapalhada."

A Tokio massajou os ombros dele, fazendo com os músculos relaxassem: "O Kamiya foi morto mesmo antes do aniversário da tanuki. Ela conheceu o Battousai dois anos depois. Mas Tokio, há alguma coisa de errado com ela."

"O quê querido?"  
"Ela nunca foi vista por ninguém até ter 14 ou 15 anos. Eu confirmei a informação ao falar com alguns vizinhos. Aparentemente o Kamyia escondeu-a durante 10 anos. Como e porquê que ele esconderia um bebé durante tanto tempo? Até mesmo ele é um mistério. Um homem que raramente é visto e desaparece durante meses a fio. Era como se ele fosse um forasteiro… Mas subitamente ele reaparece com a filha e com uma jovem. Noticias de casamento voaram por toda a cidade. Quando eles morreram, levantaram-se muitas questões, mas nenhuma foi respondida."

"Parece-me que a Kaoru não teve um passado feliz. Viver escondida durante anos e depois vir à ribalta só para ver o seu pai morrer? Isso não são as melhores recordações. Ela deve ser uma mulher muito forte para conseguir chegar tão longe."

"O pai dela era informador do governo. Estes nomes que ela me dá, foram recolhidos por ele, e foi provado que eram ameaças. Ela tem continuado o trabalho dele, e até agora, alguns homens já tem sido presos e três estão mortos. A Tanuki tinha medo de desembrulhar tudo isto porque não sabia em quem confiar. Ela não queria dar estes nomes a alguém que depois se virasse contra ela. Porquê que ela confiou em mim? Não faço a mínima ideia!"

"O problema aparece entre ti e o Battousai. Não tem nada haver com ela. Talvez a Kaoru tenha percebido que tu és um homem de bom coração. Um que luta contra o mal, certo?" – ela disse dando um beijo na testa dele.

O Saito sorriu: "Porque que casas-te comigo?"

"Eu estava aborrecida e tu parecias interessante. Por isso é que casei contigo!"

Ele suspirou e agarrou a sua mulher.

:::::::::::::::

A Kaoru não estava satisfeita com o facto de o grupo ter decidido ficar e fazer de conta que estavam em casa. Eles voltaram a usar os seus antigos quartos até "ele vir e nos chutar para fora" conforme o Yahiko tinha dito. Desta vez o Sano tinha decidido juntar-se ao resto do grupo. Não era que a Kaoru não gostasse de os ver lá… Era só porque agora as coisas eram diferentes… A sua visão deles tinha mudado e agora, ela sentia-se estranha perto deles. Acrescentando a isso o facto de que as suas constantes visitas à estação da polícia iam levantar questões... a Kaoru grunhiu mentalmente enquanto treinava. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto e ela sentia o gi cada vez mais colado ao seu corpo. Ela respirou fundo e ignorou propositadamente o Yahiko que estava parado na entrada.

Finalmente, ela terminou o aquecimento e começou o verdadeiro treino. Após horas de treino com o Shuichi, ele tinha-a ajudado a aperfeiçoar a sua técnica, fazendo com que parecesse uma dança com a espada. O Yahiko nunca a tinha visto treinar daquela forma, e pensou qual seria a sua resposta se lhe pedisse algumas lições. Mas ao recordar as palavras que lhe disse naquele dia, sentiu-se envergonhado… Estava tudo muito fresco… A expressão de desapontamento no rosto dela… Ele tinha sido uma desilusão… As palavras dele tinham sido como um soco no estômago para a Kaoru.

_O estilo Kamyia Kasshin não é tão poderoso como o Hiten Mitsurugi. Como é que é suposto eu me proteger com uma espada de madeira? Vá lá Kaoru! O teu avô criou este estilo mais para treinar do que para proteger… É obvio que eu tenho que aprender algo mais duro do que isto!_

"O que se passa, Yahiko? Tu estas a divagar há já algum tempo." O Yahiko olhou para cima. A Kaoru estava mesmo em frente a ele, e a sua respiração já tinha voltado ao normal. Isso significava que ela o estava a observar sem ele saber a algum tempo. Ela estava preocupada com a expressão de desânimo no rosto deu-lhe uma leve pancada e sorriu.

"Hey, tu podes." – o Yahiko olhou para ela sem perceber.

"Posso o que?"

"Podes usar o dojo para treinar sempre que não tenho nenhuma espada de verdade para usares, mas, para já podes treinar com a tua de madeira… Para além disso, o dojo é para ser usado para treino." – ela ofereceu generosamente.

Os olhos dele abriram-se de espanto. Apesar de ela ter despercebido aquilo que ele pensava, ele estava tocado com a sinceridade que ela lhe tinha mostrado. Mas quando ela mencionou espada, ele percebeu que a Kaoru ainda não tinha esquecido as palavras dele naquele dia. Ele precisava de lhe contar… de lhe pedir perdão.

"Kaoru, desculpa por ter desonrado o estilo Kamyia naquele dia. Eu só… Eu não… Aquelas palavras… Desculpa." – ele implorou por perdão ajoelhando-se perante a sua antiga mestre. A mão dela pousou no peito, Sim… o seu coração ainda continuava a bater… a Kaoru foi apanhada de surpresa. Ela perguntou-se o que teria levado a esta mudança no Yahiko, mas ela sabia que estava relacionado com a conversa que ela tinha ouvido no outro dia.

Se houvesse uma forma de ela fazer com que o Yahiko lhe dissesse a verdade, talvez ela conseguisse perceber o porque de eles terem partido. Decidida a tentar a sua sorte ela aproximou-se do Yahiko e levantou-lhe o queixo. Quando os seus olhos se cruzaram ela prendeu-o com o olhar.

"Obrigada por te teres retratado… Por teres pedido desculpa. Muita obrigada. Eu sei que não quiseste dizer aquilo Yahiko. Eu sei que nunca terias dito aquelas coisas horríveis. Eu sei." – ela fez o máximo para ser convincente. Esperando que funcionasse.

"Sim… EU não queria mesmo. Tudo por causa daquele lunático… o Kenshin ficou preocupado… e nós tivemos que arranjar uma forma de partir e…" o Yahiko parou abruptamente. Ele quase que cuspiu a verdade toda! Meu Deus! Como é que ela tinha conseguido quase dar-lhe a volta?

"De qualquer forma… Eu preciso de ir embora, Busu. Vemo-nos mais tarde." – ele gritou enquanto corria para longe. A Kaoru suspirou indignada. Bem! Tinha quase resultado. Quem diria que aquele míudo sabia controlar-se melhor do que ela pensava?

A Kaoru espreguiçou-se à medida que caminhava para a casa de banho.

Um par de olhos ametista brilhou ao observar o objecto do seu desejo_… Kaoru…. Tu és inteligente…_ O Kenshin sorriu e encostou-se a uma árvore enquanto a via caminhar para a casa de banho.

:::::::::::::::::::

O som da chuva a bater no telhado era como uma música. A Kaoru tossiu e revirou-se no seu futon. Os seus sonhos eram mais pesadelos… Visões do seu passado que insistiam em aparecer… Sangue por todo o lado. A Kaoru sentou-se na cama. Estava toda suada… Ela não se atrevia a adormecer de novo.

Do nada, ela tinha começado a ter estes pesadelos, desde que o Kenshin tinha partido e o Shuichi tinha entrado na sua vida. Eles eram tão reais e tão violentos que ela precisava de fazer um esforço imenso para acordar. Mas agora era ainda pior… Porque ela não queria alertar os outros da sua vida passada.

Não que ela tivesse problemas em contar-lhes, mas… O que é que ela lhes haveria de contar? Eles nunca lhe tinham perguntado acerca do seu passado ao contrário dela que os questionou. Todos eles sabiam apenas o básico… Que ela tinha ficado sozinha desde a morte do pai e que nunca tinha conhecido a mãe. Como é que ela lhes ia dizer que tinha vivido com um homem de quem não se lembrava? O que é que eles iam pensar dela?

A Kaoru tapou-se até às orelhas com o cobertor. Os seus olhos cerrados com força… Ela estava com demasiado medo de ao abri-los ver algo que não queria. Memórias que antes estavam encerradas nas mais recônditas partes da sua mente costumavam dar sinal de vida em momentos em que se sentia mais frágil e vulnerável.

Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente. Do dia em que o Kenshin tinha decidido partir. Ela tinha tido pesadelos toda a noite acerca de coisas que já não se lembrava. De manhã o seu ar pálido, e as suas olheiras fizeram-na lembrar-se de que não estava assim só por ele ter partido… Mas havia mais alguma coisa que a assustava e ela precisava dele naquele momento.

A Kaoru recordava na perfeição o sonho que tinha tido.

Uma Kaoru mais jovem estava sentada na varanda de uma casa enorme. Rodeada por um jardim onde havia flores lindas e árvores frondosas e os pássaros cantavam alegremente… Uma maravilhosa paz… Nessa paz, ela estava a ler. A sua jovem e ao mesmo tempo madura forma, estava sentada a ler até ouvir a voz de uma mulher.

Surpreendida por ouvir que alguém mais estava em casa a Kaoru procurou pela pessoa… E apenas viu um homem e uma mulher.

Quem estes dois eram a Kaoru não sabia dizer. O que ela sentia era que ambos lhe eram familiares. Ela conhecia-os mas naquele momento não conseguia dizer quem eram. Ele estava na frente de uma mulher de cabelo preto. Os gritos dela vibravam na parede do quarto. Ele estava a violá-la. A Kaoru apercebeu-se disso. Depois, ele levantou a mão e bateu-lhe. A Kaoru tentou gritar, mas a sua voz ficou presa na garganta. Ela observou em horror a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente enquanto lágrimas rolavam pela sua face tanto de medo como de impotência perante aquela situação.

Após tentar lutar com ele, a mulher acabou por desmaiar.. Ele voltou-se para sair dali e foi aí que a Kaoru viu a cara dele. Mesmo antes de ela o conseguir ver claramente à medida que as suas lembranças deixavam de estar tão turvas, a Kaoru andou para trás.

Ela recordava-se de já ter tido aquele sonho antes. Ela sentia que algo não estava bem.

O homem tinha olhos cor de esmeralda bem parecidos com os do Shuichi. Mas a mulher… A imagem dela assustava-a… Era como se estivesse a olhar ao espelho.

Naquela altura ela nunca tinha perdido muito tempo a pensar nisso… Apenas de que isso era uma mensagem para ela. Quando ela conheceu o Shuichi ela pensou que ele a ia magoar. Mas, ao invés disso, ele salvou-a.

O que levava as coisas a estarem como estavam.

Como é que ela podia abandonar aquele que a tinha salvo, e dar toda a sua confiança a um que a tinha deixado? Ela amava o Kenshin. Ela daria a sua vida por ele. Mas agora… Ela não podia deixar o Shuichi e matar todo o amor que ele lhe tinha dado! Ele amava-a… Porque é que ele não podia ter-se apaixonado por alguém cujo o coração estivesse livre?

Ela tinha um pressentimento de que o Kenshin não a tinha abandonado sem motivo. Ele tinha de ter uma razão para ter quebrado a sua promessa. A conversa com o Yahiko tinha revelado isso. Isto mudava tudo. Ela tinha pensado em casar com o Shuichi... iria ser simples tomar esse passo se o Kenshin a odiasse… Mas o ruivo amava-a e ela amava-o a ele. Mas, partir o coração ao Shuichi só mostrava o quão ingrata ela era.

_É isso que eu sou?_

A Kaoru não sabia e tinha medo de descobrir. Cansada de tentar afastar todos aqueles pensamentos, ela deixou-se cair num leve sono.

"Pai… tu vais casar-te?" A Kaoru perguntou enquanto admirava o quimono que a Sayuri tinha comprado para o aniversário dos seus 15 gostava muito da Sayuri… e estava ansiosa para tê-la como mãe.

"Muito em breve, meu amor… Eu já fiz o pedido e ela aceitou.Nós pensamos que talvez na próxima semana…" ele piscou o olho à sua filha. A Kaoru sorriu de contentamento e abraçou e beijou o pai. Ela sabia que esta era a surpresa que ele tinha reservado para ela…

"Eu não acredito que vocês não me contaram há mais tempo… Suponho então que este vestido seja para o casamento?"

"Sim. A Sayuri escolheu-o para ti. Kaoru… Eu… Eu preciso contar-te uma coisa." – ele disse puxando a sua filha adolescente para mais perto de si. A Kaoru sentou-se ao lado do pai e esperou o que ele ia dizer.

"Eu sou um informante do governo. Eu tenho na minha posse nomes que podem colocar muita gente corrupta na prisão. Mas não conheço nenhum polícia de confiança para fazê-lo. Por isso, eu vou tentar a minha sorte amanhã e mostrar uma lista com esses nomes todos para um homem que tenho em mente. Eu não sei qual vai ser o resultado deste encontro… Por isso… se alguma coisa acontecer, tu estás por tua conta, ok?"

As sobrancelhas levantaram-se de fúria. Se o seu pai falasse com a pessoa errada isso ia significar sarilhos para ele. Eles não podiam correr esse risco! Ela sabia que as mulheres deviam ficar caladas quanto a estes assuntos, mas, o instinto dela dizia-lhe que alguma coisa de mal ia acontecer. "Talvez fosse melhor se primeiro aguardasses e depois decidisses o que fazer, pai. Estás a colocar-te na toca do lobo ao confiares assim numa pessoa qualquer. " – os seus olhos mostravam o medo que ela sentia.  
O Koshijiro deu uma sabia como ela se sentia, e estava consciente dos riscos que corria. Se ele conseguisse resolver este assunto antes do seu casamento era melhor."Eu sei o que estou a fazer pequena. Para além disso, tu és muito nova para perceber."

A Kaoru começou a bater com o pé e o seu rosto ficou sério: "Isto é por causa da minha doença?... Do meu sono? Achas que a minha capacidade de avaliar as coisas é toldada pelos sonhos que tenho tido?" Ela queria uma resposta, mas o Koshijiro abanou a cabeça. "Infelizmente não. Gostava eu que fosse essa a razão. Mas o motivo é outro, e tu ainda és muito nova para entendê-lo." O seu tom mostrou que a conversa tinha chegado ao fim. A Kaoru levantou-se para sair, mas antes de deixar o quarto ela voltou-se e encarou o pai de uma forma, que a única reaCção que ele pôde ter foi de espanto.

"Eu acho que aquilo que estás a fazer significa chamar problemas."

O Koshijiro Kamyia suspirou ao vê-la sair. Muito semelhante… Ela era muito semelhante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Chuva batia com força no telhado do dojo. A Kaoru sentou-se em frente a uma linda jovem que estava a arranjar o cabelo. Os seus sorrisos traziam vida à casa apesar de o tempo lá fora parecer murcho.

O Koshijiro entrou. O cabelo estava molhado e as roupas encharcadas da chuva. A preocupação estava estampada no seu rosto e ele teve que se apoiar na sua espada para se estabilizar. As duas jovens correram para ele. A Sayuri colocou-lhe uma manta nas costas enquanto a Kaoru tentava limpar a roupa do pai.

"Sayuri," ele fixou os olhos na mulher que o tinha cativado desde sempre "Desculpa, mas o casamento vai ter de ser cancelado."

Os seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se de espanto com as palavras que saíram da boca dele. Isto não era o que ela estava à espera.

"Porque? Porque Koshijiro?" – com lágrimas nos olhos ela levou as mãos à cara dele na tentativa de que ele a olhasse.  
"Porque eu cometi um grande erro, e não estou disposto a deixar-te pagar por ele." – ele gentilmente limpou as lágrimas dos olhos dela enquanto falava. "Não chores. Isto é para o teu próprio bem. Talvez até encontres um homem mais merecedor de alguém como tu, alguém que não seja um vilão mentiroso."  
Mas o seu humor falhou. A Sayuri sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto, bem como a Kaoru. "Faz as tuas malas minha querida. Nós vamos partir para Aizu."

Apanhada de surpresa com toda a situação a Kaoru sentia-se como se estivesse dormente. E o pai dela estava num daqueles dias em que era melhor que ela não refilasse muito. Algo estava errado e ela sabia-o. Dando-se conta de que eles precisavam estar sozinhos, a Kaoru afastou-se. Longe estava a hipótese de ter uma mãe… Tudo o que ela queria era um modelo a quem seguir, e o seu pai estava a tirar-lhe isso. Como é que ele podia ser tão cruel ao puni-la daquela maneira?

"Sayuri." – o Koshijiro puxou a pequena mulher para os seus braços – "Eu amo-te. Eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça. Eu fiz uma coisa que me deixou numa posição complicada e eu quero-te fora disto. Pelo nosso amor, deixa-me."

"Mas eu amo-te. Eu quero ficar contigo. Nós podemos superar isto juntos. " – ela disse agarrando-o com força.

"Estas pessoas não são como tu pensas. Eles são corruptos e malignos, e não vão parar. Para já, eles querem a minha cabeça… Eu quero viver contigo. Mas e melhor para mim saber que tu continuas viva. Eu amo-te querida. Eu quero casar contigo e criar uma família… Eu gostava tanto de poder realizar isso…"

"Oh… Mas não podes." – uma voz gélida intrometeu-se no momento. O Koshijiro olhou horrorizado ao ver os seus piores medos confirmados. Com tantas novas feridas, ele sabia que não iria conseguir defender-se daqueles homens. Especialmente porque eles queriam muito matá-lo.

"Traidor, Achas que podias simplesmente partir depois de teres dado o nome do nosso mestre? Nós vamos mostrar-te o que é viver num inferno Kamyia." – o líder disse dando um sorriso malévolo mostrando o seu dente dourado.

"Podes ficar comigo, mas deixa os outros fora disto." – o Koshijiro disse dando um passo em frente, rezando para que aqueles homens tivessem piedade da Sayuri. Ao vê-la petrificada com o medo, ele ficou ainda mais resoluto em tirá-la dali. Ele tinha de conseguir.

O homem e os seus lacaios riram desdenhosamente. Finalmente ele deu sinal para que estes atacassem o Koshijiro.  
"Sayuri, vai-te embora pelo caminho que te mostrei antes. Pega na Kaoru e vai."

"Mas…"

"Agora!"

Ela acenou e preparava-se para fazer o que ele pediu quando um dos homens a atacou. Ela caiu e quando se tentava levantar de novo o líder apanhou-a. Ela gritou, tentando libertar-se. Ele deu-lhe uma pancada na cabeça com o punho da sua espada e quando a viu cair desamparada a sangrar, deu uma gargalhada.

"Sayuri!"

A Kaoru estava de sobressalto. O som das lâminas a tocarem-se juntamente com os gritos do seu pai encheram-na de medo. Algo estava a acontecer lá fora e ela precisava de saber o que era. Ganhando coragem ela caminhou até ao hall e nesse exato momento viu o seu pai ser atirado violentamente contra uma das paredes do corredor. Ela deixou escapar um grito, que fez com que toda a atenção se voltasse para ela.

"Mas que rai…"O Ryou voltou-se para olhar para a jovem, o cabelo estava preso mas desmanchado, e os seus olhos mostravam medo. Ela não era uma criança qualquer…

"Tu!" ele acusou "Tu tens estado com ela este tempo todo? Enquanto nós andávamos à procura ela estava aqui contigo? Tu atreveste-te a mentir-nos?" – ele segurou o Koshijiro pelo colarinho, irritado e ao mesmo tempo impressionado.

Aparentemente os seus seguidores também foram apanhados de surpresa ao verem a Kaoru. "Senhor Ryou, ela é…" eles não conseguiam sequer pronunciar o nome dela… Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de ser a mesma criança… Mas ela era tão parecida…

"Pai." – a Kaoru gritou correndo para perto do pai. Ela agarrou-se a ele na tentativa de o proteger contra o homem que todos chamavam Ryou. Apesar de os seus olhos estarem carregados de lágrimas, ela olhou-o desafiadoramente para o inimigo.

"Deixa o meu pai em paz seu Montro! Vai-te embora!" – ela gritou apertando o seu pai contra si. O Koshijiro abriu lentamente os olhos para observar a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente. Ele viu o Ryou sorrir e soube que as coisas iam ficar pior do que aquilo que já estavam.

"Kaoru vai-te embora!" ele disse-lhe tentando afastá-la dele. Mas a Kaoru não se mexeu. Frustrado o Koshijiro implorou ao inimigo:

"Por favor, podes matar-me, mas poupa as raparigas." – ele tentou alcançar alguma parte ainda humana do Ryou.

"Toma uma decisão Kamiya. A mulher ou a criança." Ele perguntou enquanto colocou ambas as mãos da Kaoru por trás das costas impedindo-a de se movimentar. Ela gritou com dores, mas a sua mente estava fixada na sugestão que o Ryou fez ao seu pai. Ele iria ter de escolher entre as duas mulheres que mais amava? Quão doentio era isso?

"Escolhe!" De novo aquela voz autoritária entoou pela casa. A Chuva começou a cair ainda com mais força. Os trovões retumbavam lá fora.A Kaoru começou a sentir cada vais mais medo e fúria à medida que a situação avançava. Pela primeira vez a Kaoru deu-se conta da Sayuri no chão a sangrar com um golpe na cabeça. Em pânico a Kaoru voltou-se para o seu raptor.

"Por favor, não faças isso ao meu pai." – ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não queria que a Sayuri fosse mais uma vítima na loucura que envolvia a sua família.

Ele simplesmente se riu: "Pai? Pai?" Ele riu ainda mais achando aquela situação caricata: "Não!Ela não sabe?"

Os olhos dela procuraram pela explicação no seu pai, mas quando o viu a abanar a cabeça negativamente ela voltou-se de novo para o Ryou.

"Chega destas cenas tristes. Eu vou acabar com isto. Eu vou escolher por ti, Kamyia, deixa-me ver…" ele levantou a cabeça da Kaoru e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. A Kaoru tentou afastar-se enojada com o gesto dele. Mas o Ryou apenas continuou a rir-se.

"Deixa a Kaoru em paz!" – o Koshijiro gritou

"Muito bem, eu deixo." Olhando para os seus homens, ele fez-lhes sinal para agarrarem o Koshijiro. "Podes ficar com a mulher." – ele disse a um dos homens.  
Tanto a Kaoru como o Koshijiro gritaram. A Sayuri tentou afastar-se dele.

"Obrigada Senhor Ryou. Vai ser bom ter algum divertimento hoje." Ele disse agarrando-a à força contra si. A Sayuri gritou e tentou pontapeá-lo furiosamente, mas ele era mais e conseguiu dominá-la facilmente.

A Kaoru desviou o olhar. Ela não queria observar o cruel destino da mulher a quem idolatrava…Por isso fechou os olhos com força. Mas os seus ouvidos foram testemunhas dos gritos por misericórdia tanto do seu pai como da Sayuri.

"Koshijir!Ajuda-me! Para! Por favor, Desculpa! Para!"

A Sayuri não conseguiu aguentar mais… Ao bater com a cabeça tantas vezes ela acabou por perder a consciência sendo corrompida pelo homem em cima do seu corpo. Os outros observavam.  
"Sayuri… Sayuri…"

O Ryou olhou com nojo com o devastado Koshijiro antes de Um dos seus homens agarrar na Kaoru. Ele agarrou na cabeça do Koshijiro antes de sorrir perigosamente.

"Devias ficar feliz de eu a poupar." Ele disse antes de lhe voltar as costas. Parando em frente à Kaoru ele levantou-lhe o queixo de forma a que ela o olhasse. "Se não fosse por causa da tua identidade, acabarias como ela. Eu só não o fiz porque acho que o velhote não ia aprovar." – a Kaoru olhou-o. Os seus olhos era como se estivessem em vazio. Todo o seu ser tinha sido esmagado naquele dia… O que mais é que este homem lhe podia fazer?

"Vê, princesa." – ele ordenou. A Kaoru olhou e depois arrependeu-se desejando nunca tê-lo feito.

O seu pai tinha sido amarrado à entrada da cozinha e encharcado com combustível. Enquanto a Kaoru gritava para se desamarrar o seu foi queimado até À morte na sua frente!

"Yamero!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kaoru dono! Kaoru-dono! Acorda, por favor, acorda!" – o Kenshin abanou-a na tentativa de que a acordar do sono. Ela lutava contra ele inconscientemente com toda a força que tinha. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto à medida que se tentava libertar do seu abraço. O Kenshin praguejou e usou o seu peso para a deitar no futon. Ele abraçou-a com força e chamou-a pelo nome repetidamente para a acalmar. Ela acordou do pesadelo ainda a tremer com todas as imagens na sua mente. Ela quase que gritou ao sentir um peso sobre o seu corpo antes de reconhecer pelo aroma que era o Kenshin. As lágrimas continuaram a cair até ela adormecer de novo agarrada com todas as suas forças ao Kenshin.

O Sano a Megumi e o Yahiko tinha corrido para o quarto dela e observavam a cena da entrada. Os gritos dela tinham vibrado pelas paredes do dojo, e eles ficaram assustados o pensar que algo lhe podia ter acontecido. Ela nunca tinha tido pesadelos assim antes, por isso todos eles raciocinaram que tudo isto devia estar ligado ao ataque do qual ela tinha sido alvo.

Eles recordavam claramente de como ela gritava, "Yamero" constantemente e concluíram que ela estava a sonhar com o ataque. Nenhum deles queria imaginar o que ela teria passado nessa noite…

A Kaoru finalmente tinha ficado mais calma e o Kenshin conseguiu fazer com que ela adormecesse de novo. Além de sentir pena pela situação dela, magoava-o vê-la tão nervosa. Quando ela estava a dormir profundamente, ele levantou-se, saindo assim da posição mais confortável na qual tinha estado há já algum tempo, e observou-a. Ela estava exausta. Foi aí que os olhos dele pousaram nos braços ensanguentados dela… Ele praguejou de novo ao se aperceber que ela se tinha arranhado a ela própria e continuava a sangrar.  
A Megumi também se apercebeu disso e disse baixinho que iria cuidar das feridas dela.

O Kenshin acenou e saiu do quarto seguido pelos dois outros rapazes. Todos se sentaram no alpendre em silêncio. O Yahiko adormeceu passado algum tempo, mas o Sano e o Kenshin continuaram naquele estranho silêncio… Ambos pensativos no que teria acontecido realmente naquela noite.

Um grito repentino atordoou-os a ambos. Eles correram para o quarto e encontraram a Megumi a olhar horrorizada para o corpo da Kaoru.

O Kenshin aproximou-se e ao vê-la sentiu raiva a fluir no seu corpo. Nunca na sua vida ele tinha visto uma imagem daquelas, e nunca ele pensou em vê-la nas costas da mulher que amava.

As costas da Kaoru estavam marcadas de repetidas chicotadas. As feridas eram relativamente recentes, o que só confirmava que tinham sido infligidas durante o ataque e havia também pontos numa parte o que indicava que ela tinha sido esfaqueada.

O Kenshin cerrou os punhos com força. Os seus olhos flamejavam de dourado. Era altura de fazer uma visita ao médico. E quanto ao DR Gensai, era melhor que ele lhe contasse a verdade, porque alguém iria pagar pelo que lhe tinham feito.

Se eles não estivessem já mortos, então ele iria encarregar-se disso!

:::::

O médico nunca tinha visto o Kenshin tão enervado. Em dois anos de convivência ele só o tinha visto num estado miserável quando encontrou a Kaoru morta durante a vingança do Enishi. Ele tinha-o visto determinado quando o Jineh a raptou, e tinha parecido triste e solitário quando partiu para Kyoto. Mas nunca o tinha visto irritado. Nunca ele o tinha visto tão mal até ao ponto de se sentir com medo ao ver o rurouni.

A própria Megumi também tinha um ar desacreditado. Ela ainda não tinha ultrapassado o que tinha visto nas costas da Kaoru. Aquelas eram as piores feridas que ela alguma vez tinha visto desde os quatro anos em que exercia medicina. A marca do esfaqueamento tinha precisado no mínimo de quinze a vinte pontos. O que raios tinha acontecido com a Kaoru naquela noite?

O médico sabia que o Kenshin nunca o magoaria, e o médico sabia disso, mas mesmo assim não estava descansado. Após respirar fundo, ele começou a contar-lhes a verdade. Aquela que ele tinha escondido de toda a gente. A verdade que apenas o Shuichi conhecia.

"A Kaoru foi definitivamente chicoteada. Não com um chicote normal… Mas com um mais grosso e com veneno nas pontas. Isso faz com que as feridas se recusem a sarar. Eu suspeito que pelo menos dois homens seguraram nela enquanto era chicoteada. As feridas que vocês vem são apenas aquelas que já sararam ou ainda estão a sarar. Quanto Às feridas em carne viva era horríveL demais para mim imaginar o que as teria causado. Como eu disse à Okon, quem a atacou fê-lo por ódio, ou por diversão. O sítio onde ela foi esfaqueada teve que ser cozido duas vezes porque estava constantemente a abrir. Apenas após dois dias a tentar fechá-la é que conseguimos. Eu nem consigo imaginar o que a pequena Kaoru passou naquela noite. Ainda bem que o Shuichi conhecia vários antídotos para diferentes tipos de venenos. Isso ajudou a Kaoru a curar mais depressa do que se fosse eu sozinho a tratá-la."

Shuichi… Esse era o nome que o médico mencionava sempre… Porque ele? Como é que ele aparecia naquela situação? Seria ele o homem a quem o Aoshi se referiu como o responsável pela morte dos atacantes da Kaoru? Maldição! O que aconteceu?

O Kenshin não conseguia apagar todas aquelas perguntas da sua mente e por isso praguejava em silêncio. As respostas não era coerentes… E a Kaoru tinha-se recusado a dizer-lhes o que quer que fosse, evitando o assunto sempre que podia.

Encostando-se à parede ele olhou para o médico: "Porque é que não contou tudo isto à Okon, quando ela veio visitar a Kaoru? Porque é que não permitiu que ela visse com os seus próprios olhos para fazer um relatório ao Aoshi? "

O médico bebeu calmamente o seu chá e depois voltou a sua atenção para o Kenshin: "Eu recebi uma ordem direta do Shuichi no sentido de não o fazer."

O Sano deu um murro no chão: "Mas o que é que ele sabe acerca de tomar conta da Jou-chan? Como é que pôde dar ouvidos a total estranho e deixar-nos a nós no escuro acerca disto?"

A Megumi teve de concordar com o Sano. O cabeça de galo estava certo. Como é que o médico tinha confiado num estranho…

"Bem… eu diria, com muita facilidade. E por favor não me levantes a voz Sano. Como todos vocês estão apercebidos, ele salvou a vida da Kaoru. Ele tomou conta dela e não saiu da sua beira nenhuma vez. Ele esteve sempre por perto da mulher que todos vocês reclamam que é vossa amiga, mas que não tiveram problema nenhum em abandonar! Se estou certo, vocês magoaram-na muito… Muito mais do que ele."

O grupo ficou a olhar para o médico, inaptos para responder.

"Nós partimos para a proteger doutor. Eu só nunca pensei que a nossa partida a fosse marcar tanto… Só percebi isso quando voltei. Uma parte de mim está grata por só ter voltado agora… Eu acho que se a visse nesse estado tão vulnerável… ia perder a cabeça." O Kenshin levantou-se e fez uma pequena vénia. Estava pronto para partir quando se lembrou de algo.

"Quanta confiança deposita nesse jovem, Doutor?" – o Kenshin perguntou. Ele precisava de saber mais acerca do jovem que tinha roubado o coração dos seus amigos.

O médico deu mais um gole no chá. "Umm… Eu confio-lhe a minha vida e a das minhas netas… Ele não tem más intenções e nunca nos colocará em perigo por sua própria culpa."

A confiança na voz do ancião fez o Kenshin sentir-se mal. Ele nunca o tinha visto ter tanta confiança em alguém antes. Mesmo em relação a ele, havia sempre um pedacinho de preocupação no seu olhar… O que é que aquele rapaz tinha feito para encantar o médico de uma forma que o Kenshin nunca tinha conseguido?

O Doutor Gensai respirou fundo ao vê-los partir. Mesmo agora ele conseguia ver que o Shuichi não tinha hipóteses de ganhar a Kaoru. Ela nunca tinha tido a hipótese de ultrapassar tudo o que viveu com o Kenshin. Qualquer bocadinho de felicidade que o Shuichi sentisse naquele momento, ia ter de a aproveitar muito bem. O médico tinha um pressentimento de que a Kaoru iria aceitar o calor do abraço do Kenshin ao invés da segurança que o Shuichi lhe oferecia.

"Meu pobre rapaz… Não importa o quanto tentes… a mulher que tu amas não está destinada a ser tua."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 – Memórias de há muito tempo**

A Kumiko entrou na sala e pousou a chávena de chá em frente ao seu pai enquanto ele a observava. Ela não se parecia nada com a mãe. A Mãe que ela nunca conheceu nem nunca iria conhecer. A verdade era que a mera existência desta criança tinha mudado os seus planos ao longo dos anos. Ele não teve escolha a não ser mante-la escondida do mundo. Desde muito pequena ele manteve-a escondida, treinando-a para um dia se tornar uma senhora elegante. Uma mulher virtuosa e bondosa… Diferentemente dele.

Quando ela nasceu, ele pensou que fosse herdar a aparência elegante da mãe, mas ela parecia-se mais com ele. Olhos pretos e cabelo castanho muito escuro… quase negro. Da parte da mãe, ela tinha herdado o ar inocente, mas não era nada comparada com a filha da mulher a quem ele amava. Ela nunca a iria conseguir substituir e foi isso que levou o Arashi a assassinar a mãe da Kumiko quando ela ainda tinha meses. Era essa a verdadeira razão?

Os olhos do Arashi ficaram carregados ao pensar na filha do seu verdadeiro amor. A filha que devia ser sua.

:::::::::::::

"Ohayo, Arashi!"

O Arashi Tanaka sorriu perante o cumprimento da pequena jovem atrás de si. _Meu Deus, como é que é possível ela ser ainda mais bonita hoje do que ontem?_

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Naoko-chan. Pareces feliz hoje," ele comentou olhando-a enternecido. Ela acenou alegremente. Parecia que se estava a conter para não desatar aos pulos a dançar de alegria. O Arashi percebeu isso e apesar de o seu coração estar despedaçado ele manteve o seu olhar alegre.

"Então?..." Ele perguntou já consciente da resposta. Apenas uma coisa podia mudar assim tão de repente o humor dela.

"O Obihiro volta hoje! Estou tão feliz! Eu já não o via há quase um mÊS, e estou ansiosa para lhe contar as novidades!"

O Arashi tremeu. _Novidades?_ _O que é que a podia deixar tão excitada? Os cozinhados? _Ele olhou para ela e sentiu-se a encher de raiva.

Aquela era a mulher que ele amava desde que tinha pousado os olhos nela naquele festival. O cabelo castanho esvoaçante parecia uma cascata. Agora estava mais comprido, chegando até às ancas. Os seus lindos olhos azuis cheios de amor e alegria. Os lábios vermelho sangue praticamente diziam: Beija-me. A sua pele… limpa e macia… ele desejava tocá-la, mas sabia que nunca iria ter a chance.

Nunca. A não ser que ela traísse o marido.

Naoko Kamiya. A mulher dos sonhos do Arashi era a esposa do Obijiro Kamiya, líder dos yakuza. O Arashi e o Obihiro eram parentes e muito próximos até o Obihiro ter aparecido e lhe ter roubado a Naoko. O seu ódio pelo alto e belo líder tornava-se claro quando estavam a sós. Ninguem mais conseguia aperceber-se dos olhares mórbidos que ele lhe lançava. Ele sabia esconde-los bem. Ele tinha um plano. Um plano que ele sabia ser vantajoso para lhe dar uma posição forte nos yakuza depois de aniquilar o Obihiro.

"Que noticias são estas que estás tão ansiosa para lhe contar… Naoko-chan?" – ele perguntou olhando-a.

Ela sorriu misteriosamente. "Oh… Arashi achas que te ia contar sem antes lhe ter contado a ele?"

As palavras magoaram-no mas mesmo assim ele fingiu um sorriso: "Nem mesmo uma pista?"

A Naoko abanou a cabeça. Ao avistar duas mulheres aproximarem-se ela deixou escapar um suspiro mas não disse nada. Todos sabiam que ela detestava ser escoltada para onde quer que fosse mas o Obihiro tinha-a feito prometer que não ia andar sozinha.

O Arashi sorriu ao vê-la fazer uma vénia antes de sair.

::::::::

"Eu estou grávida."

O Obihiro ficou especado a olhá-la. Os seus olhos abriram-se de espanto, ela estava à espera de um filho dele. Assim que se apercebeu de que era mesmo tudo verdade ele aproximou-se dela agarrou-a pela cintura e rodopiou-a no ar. Com o nascimento do bebé o seu desejo de ter uma família ficava completo. Com um olhar desejoso ele beijou a sua esposa na frente dos soldados levando estes ás gargalhadas.

:::::::::::::::::::

Ele partiu tudo com a sua raiva. Ele sentia-se tão furioso que estava capaz de matar tudo o que se aproximasse de si. Ela estava grávida. Aquelas eram as novidades que ela tinham guardado para o Obihiro! Isso significa que… significava que ele lhe tinha tocado. O Obihiro tinha tocado nela!

Apesar de ser normal marido e mulher fazerem amor, O Arashi esperava que os constantes problemas do cargo e o tempo que o Obihiro passava fora os impedisse de consumar o casamento. Claro que não foi o caso ou ela não estaria grávida de um filho do Obihiro. Ela devia estar grávida era do Arashi, não dele!

Ele atirou-se para a cama. Tinha de planear. Ele iria planear para acabar com a liderança do Obihiro. Ele riu-se malevolamente, ele ia ser o único a governar. Assim que o Obihiro morresse a Naoko e os yakuza iriam ser dele. E ele iria fazer com que este patético grupo se tornasse um dos mais temidos no Japão.

::::::::::::::

Era um par de gémeos.

Ele olhou-os com ódio. Eles pareciam-se mais com o pai do que com a mãe, ele tentou enganar-se a si próprio, mas… Os gémeos pareciam-se ambos com a mãe. Ambos tinham cabelo preto e olhos azuis. Ele pousou a mão na bochecha do bebé mais novo e decidiu retirar antes o mais velho.

Movendo-se rápido como um gato, ele saiu do quarto e despareceu na noite.

::::::::::::::::::

A pequena princesa gargalhou enquanto a mãe lhe mostrava o seu novo quimono. O pai tinha-o trazido da sua viagem e era igual ao da mãe. Ela sorriu ao olhar nos olhos azuis da bebé enquanto pegava nela ao colo. O Obihiro dizia sempre que a bebé saia mais ao lado da mãe do que dele. E ela tinha de concordar. Ela era muito parecida com ela, apenas o cabelo era igual ao do pai.

Ao ver a bebé brincar a Naoko sentiu-se preocupada com o futuro. Um futuro que iria trazer muita dor e sofrimento. Se ao menos o homem por quem ela se tinha apaixonado não fosse o líder dos yakuza! Este grupo não era como os outros… O seu marido tinha dedicado quase toda a sua vida a proteger os fracos e vulneráveis. No entanto havia perigos e um deles foi o de perder o seu querido filho.

Apesar do conforto que o Obihiro lhe tentava dar ela não conseguia deixar de sofrer pelo outro bebé desaparecido. Ela tinha chorado por dias incapaz de tomar conta da pequena bebé que ficou.

Mas ela queria que esta criança a recordasse sempre da outra parte que faltava. Sem saber o sexo do bebé que tinha desaparecido a Naoko deu à menina o único nome unissexo que conhecia. E nunca se tinha arrependido.

Ela chamou-a de… Kaoru…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Obihiro sentia-se derrotado. Isto não era o que ele esperava. Se ao menos ele soubesse… teria desistido da Naoko para agradar ao Arashi. Ele nunca pensou que a vingança do seu primo chegasse ao ponto de raptar o seu filho e planear um ataque. Ele não tinha antecipado isso… Devia estar a amolecer.

"Não é a tua culpa. Tu tens estado muito ocupado, principalmente desde que a guerra estourou. " ele ouviu uma voz que normalmente era fria, mas que hoje parecia estar iluminada com alguma simpatia.

O Obihiro olhou para o seu velho amigo. Um homem alto de cigarro na boca. Ele tinha cabelo castanho e olhos dourados que brilhavam no quarto escurecido. Visto que ele nunca tinha gostado do Arashi não ficou surpreendido com as acções dele. No entanto, ao ver o seu amigo nunca posição derrotista fêz com que o odiasse ainda mais.

"Vais contar à Naoko? Ela merece saber."

"Não, não a quero preocupar. Saito, por favor peço-te que protejas a minha família quando eu não estiver por perto. Principalmente a Kaoru… Ela já tem quase 15 anos, e é muito complicado deixá-la sem supervisão. Aquela rapariga… Não sei onde é que ela aprendeu a ser tão desobediente. Ela foge sempre dos guardas que eu lhe comissiono para tomarem conta dela, e um dia destes isso vai provar que ela é um alvo fácil!" – ela disse frustrado. Por outro lado um sorriu cresceu-lhe nos lábios ao pensar na princesa que ela era… Sim, presente da sua rainha.

"Infelizmente, eu consigo perceber de onde vem a teimosia dela, herdou-o do homem à minha frente. Mas eu acho que ele já se esqueceu de como ele tambem fez com que os seus pais e guardas ficassem preocupados." – ele riu-se ao lançar o fumo do cigarro para cima do seu velho amigo, coisa que ele detestava.

O Obihirodeu fez um riso de charme que costumava quebrar muito corações, todos menos um. O da Naoko Sukiyami. Uma mulher graciosa e de indiscritível beleza, ele ficou praticamente surripiado pela beleza dela . Quando tentou conquistá-la com o seu charme de playboy ela ignorou-o. Foi aí que ele decidiu que ela era a mulher que ele queria. Ele gostava da sua exuberância, do seu espirito. Dos seus olhos que eram o espelho de todas as suas emoções.

Olhos que se encheram de lágrimas e mesmo assim com uma pitada de coragem quando ele a deixou sem forma de fugir na floresta, ele queria fazê-la pagar por o ter humilhado… Olhos que mostraram um azul profundo quando o viram pedir desculpa de joelhos ao se aperceber que a sua reação não era correcta…

Ele tinha decido não ter mais filhos. E ela ficou aliviada. Não só pelo que tinha acontecido da primeira vez, mas tambem porque mesmo quanto ao futuro da Kaoru, tudo era incerto.

Ele tinha que lidar com o Arashi sem a Naoko saber. Era a única forma. Ele tinha planeado encontrar-se com o seu primo secretamente nessa noite apesar de o Saito ser contra. Mas ele sabia que era a única forma de isto acabar.  
Enquanto estavam na sala ele sentiu uma outra presença aproximar-se.

"Aquele miúdo gosta demasiado da tua filha, não achas?" – O Saito perguntou. O Obihiro deu um pequeno sorriso: "Eu gosto dele. Até agora ele foi o único que nunca lhe perdeu o rasto. O Koshijiro tem tomado bem conta dele. E ele vai bem avançado no treinamento. Shuichi Haname. Ele acha mesmo que pode esconder a verdadeira identidade de nós. No entanto, nós vamos respeitar os seus desejos e dar-lhe o crédito que ele merece. "

"Ele juntou-se a nós depois de ver a Kaoru. Tu tens noção de que ele a conheceu ainda muito novo, a primeira vez que se viram foi no festival e a Kaoru ainda tinha só cinco anos. Não achas que esse amor de criança já devia ter acabado por agora?" – o Saito perguntou olhando para o líder.

"Eu prefiro-o a ele em vez do Hideo. Ele é traiçoeiros demais para ser boa pessoa… e ele tambem tem andado de olho na Kaoru. Mas, se algum deles estiver a pensar fugir com ela…" a mudança na voz e no olhar do amigo não passaram despercebidos ao Saito que riu da situação.

O Saito não precisava de se preocupar com essas coisas. Só tinha um filho que estava a crescer muito bem, atualmente estava alistado na guerra. O seu filho, o seu orgulho. Tambem conhecido como O Lobo. Um apelido bem apropriado contando com as capacidades dele para perseguir as suas vítimas.

"Tens tanta sorte em ter um filho ao invés de uma filha. Como é que o Haijime se está a sair? Ele vai juntar-se a nós, Saito?"

"Na altura certa,. Ele está bem e o seu treinamento está a dar excelentes frutos. Agora, acerca do Kojishiro. Tu confias nele? Há alguma coisa nele que me enerva."

"Não te preocupes Saito. Não há nada. Ele está do nosso lado. E Saito…" ele sentiu a tensão do momento quando se levantou – "Protege a minha família. Se o plano de hoje falhar, eu vou deixar-te na liderança. O anel de sinete está na mesa. Ninguem para além da Kaoru ou do meu filho desaparecido podem liderar esta organização. Até lá… não coloques ninguém no lugar deles. Tu e somente tu serás o conselheiro deste gangue."

O Saito notou o olhar cansado e distante do Obihiro. Ele tinha esperança de que a conversa poderia ajudá-lo a descontrair, mas ele já o devia conhecer o suficiente para saber que não.

"Ela morre se tu morreres."

"É por isso que eu vou tentar sair vitorioso."

Ao vê-lo sair o Saito sabia que o amigo não ia lutar com todas as suas capacidades. A culpa ia impedi-lo de sair victorioso, e o Saito não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Ele saiu do escritório de volta para a sua casa abanando a cabeça sentindo-se impotente… Ao menos em casa ele tinha o conforto da sua esposa.

A luta terminou conforme o Saito tinha pensado, apesar de ele ter desejado que não fosse assim. O vencedor foi o Arashi. O Saito rosnou. Os seus punhos estavam cerrados enquanto olhava pela janela. O Arashi tinha planeado tudo isto há já algum tempo. Mesmo ele não se tinha apercebido de quantos seguidores o Arashi já tinha. Idiotas e estúpidos com poder.

Felizmente, ele tinha sido capaz de salvar a organização e a Kaoru. Mas as coisas estavama ficar fora de controle. Dentro da sala estavam um outro homem de cabelo castanho. Quando a sua mulher saiu da sala o Saito abanou a cabeça com desprezo. Isto nunca deveria ter ido tão longe.

Obihiro… Ele deveria ter ganho e a Kaoru nunca deveria ter sido apanhada e empurrada pela montanha. As crianças tinham sido feridas e a Kaoru estava em coma. Ele cerrou os dentes.

"Saito-san…"

"O Obihiro sabia de ti?" – o Saito perguntou sem se voltar.

"Sim, ele sabia." – o Saito sorriu. Não tinha havido hesitação na resposta dele. Era verdade.

"Como estão… as crianças?"

"A Sakura morreu. Estava a sangrar muito e o pai não a conseguiu salvar. O Shuichi está… gravemente ferido. Mas continua ao lado da Kaoru, á espera que acorde. O Kazuo, Nakuru e o Shigure tambem não se salvaram. A Toki perdeu uma perna e continua em estado crítico."

"Então… tanto a Sakura como o Shigure estão mortos. Isso significa que… ele perdeu uma das suas filhas. E o seu outro filho não está bem. Pobre homem…" – o Saito abanou a cabeça desgostoso. Apesar de não demonstrar muitas vezes o que sentia, os últimos eventos deixaram-no abalado. Alguns meses após a morte do Obihiro as coisas ficaram doidas na organização. O pior foi quando a Naoko se suicidou ao ouvir as noticias acerca do Obihiro e da Kaoru.

"Yunichi?"

"Já está tratado. Deve estar a sete palmos debaixo da terra neste momento."

"Já pensas-te na minha sugestão?" O voltou-se finalmente encarando-o.

"Tu pensas mesmo confiar nas minhas mãos a filha de um homem de tão alta estirpe?" –o Kojishiro perguntou continuando a não perceber o porquê daquele pedido.

"Tu és uma pessoa acima de qualquer suspeita. A Kaoru percisa de ser escondida e protegida. Se o Médico estiver certo, ela não se vai recordar destes eventos… se assim for isso é óptimo, é o melhor para ela. Ela seria a tua filha, claro." – ele recostou-se enquanto acendia um cigarro.

"Porque não lhe pedes para casar com o Haijime e juntos eles tomama conta da organização  
? Ao menos a linhagem mantem-se." O Kojishiro mediu as suas palavras.

"Ela é muito nova para ele, e não é o estilo do meu filho. Ele prefere… subtileza. Para além disso, metade desta organização pertence-me. Muitos não se apercebem disso. Eu preferia tratar do trabalho sujo enquanto o Obihiro dava cobertura às coisas… Tu vais tomar conta dela no teu dojo não vais? Para além disso, ela já é como uma filha para ti, não? " –ele sabia que perguntava o óbvio.

O Kojishiro pensou por momentos antes de aceitar. Ele ia tomar conta dela. Aquela criança ia crescer lindamente ao seu lado. Ele ia protege-la.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fim do Flashback

O Arashi podia recordar o passado claramente. O passado que o atormentava. Ele pensou que ia ser capaz de controlar a sua fúria quando a Naoko contou as novidades acerca da gravidez, mas, em contrário isso fê-lo ficar tão irritado que ele dormiu com a mulher que o amava há anos.

Misaki Hyojo.

Uma mulher da alta, mas que o amava desesperadamente. Ele perguntou-se o que o levou a deixar-se seduzir por ela… Sim, ela tinha cabelo castanho como a Naoko. De costas podia ser confundida com ela. Depois de casarem ele obrigou-a a usar fragância de jasmim para parecer como a Naoko. Ele tinha tentando formar uma outra Naoko, mas falhou miseravelmente e isso resultou na morte dela.

Ele olhou sorridente para o céu. Mais tarde ou mais cedo a Kaoru iria encontrar-se com a mãe depois de passar exactamente por tudo o que ela passou. Esse pensamento trouxe-lhe alegria.

Qualquer linhagem do Obihiro iria ser esmagada.

E ele iria usar o seu próprio sobrinho para isso.

Se o Illusion pensava que estava um passo à sua frente estava bem enganado. Todo este tempo ele tinha andado no caminho que o Arashi lhe tinha traçado.

E se durante este tempo a Kimiki tinha sido um sacrifício, que assim fosse.

De qualquer forma Ele nunca a tinha amado.

Ele só amava a Naoko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Planos Preciosos**

O Kenshin observou a Kaoru dormitar, enquanto a sua mente pensava nas inúmeras questões para as quais ele queria uma resposta. Ele precisava mesmo saber o que se tinha passado na noite em que ela foi atacada. Ela tinha vindo a evitar essa questão, mas ele sabia que não ia conseguir descansar até saber toda a verdade.

Alguém a tinha magoado imenso… De uma forma tão séria que até agora ela ainda tinha pesadelos com isso… Sem falar das marcas nas suas costas. O Kenshin suspirou e olhou para cima quando a viu acordar.

Ao vê-la naquele estado tão vulnerável o Kenshin mal se conseguia lembrar dos motivos que o levaram a partir. Com o cabelo despenteado, Ela esticou os braços espreguiçando-se ainda de olhos fechados. O Kenshin sentiu-se agitado só por a ver assim… ela trouxe-lhe imagens à sua mente e sentimentos ao seu coração que já não experimentava há algum tempo.

O Kenshin tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ela tinha sido atacada e ele precisava de se manter focado em tudo o que se passava na vida dela naquele momento. Os seus olhos encontraram-se com os dela, e apesar de ainda estar sonolenta, havia um misto de curiosidade escondida na forma como ela olhava para ele.

"Ohayo Kenshin." – ela murmurou. Ela observou o seu rurouni de perto. Mas que é isto! O rurouni dela? Ele não era DELA!

"Ohayo, Kaoru." – o Kenshin respondeu escondendo os seus pensamentos através das suas palavras: "Ou devo dizer… Konnichiwa."

Demorou algum tempo até ela se aperceber do que ele tinha dito: "Konnichiwa? Já é meio dia?" – ela levantou-se rapidamente e pegou nas coisas para o banho.

"Sim. Tu dormiste até tarde."

A Kaoru barafustou baixinho enquanto tirava uma fita para o cabelo da gaveta, e, só ai é que deu conta das ligaduras nos seus braços. Ficou pálida quando se apercebeu do que tinha acontecido. Voltando-se para o Kenshin ela perguntou-lhe: "Tive outro pesadelo?"

Outro? Então ela já os tem há algum tempo. "Sim. Tu arranhaste-te a ti mesma. A Megumi teve que te ligar."

"Eu tenho de lhe agradecer." – ela disse – "Não me acredito que aconteceu de novo. O Shuichi costumava ficar ao meu lado quando isto acontecia." – ela suspirou perguntando-se onde estaria o seu amigo naquele momento. Será que ele estava bem? Andava a comer direito? Cega pelos seus pensamentos ela não notou o olhar do ruivo.

"Ai ficava?"

"Ah?"

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela cheio de vontade de lhe perguntar acerca do pesadelo, mas depois parou. A Kaoru ficou a olhar para ele. Ele abanou a cabeça e disse-lhe para ir tomar banho antes de a comida ficar fria.

::

"Perguntas-te-lhe?" – o Sanosuke perguntou de costas contra a parede e com uma espinha de peixe na boca.

O Kenshin abanou a cabeça. Ele tentou afastar da sua mente a ideia de se juntar a ela no banho, nesta manhã tão quente. Ele estremeceu. Era impressão sua ou estava a ficar muito quente ali?

"Como é que planeias perguntar-lhe? Ela não vai falar de livre vontade." – a Megumi perguntou preocupada.

"Nós vamos ter que tentar descobrir. Eu preciso de saber com o quê que ela estava a sonhar!"

Os outros mantiveram a calma quando repentinamente alguém bateu à porta. O Yahiko levantou-se e passado alguns segundos voltou e trazia na mão duas cartas para a Kaoru. Uma do Shuichi e outra do…

"O Saito? Porque que ele mandou esta carta para a Kaoru?" – o Kenshin perguntou alto e bom som.

"Vocês estão a ler a minha correspondência?" – Uma Kaoru não muito contente perguntou-lhes.

O Yahiko deu um sorriso malandro e passou-lhe as cartas. Ela sentou-se e abriu primeiro a carta do Shuichi.

Sorriu ao ler que ele estava bem, sem nódoas negras e que voltava para casa brevemente. Casa… ela sorriu ainda mais ao pensar no significado daquelas palavras. _Ele sabe como apaparicar uma rapariga _– pensou. O constante uso da palavra princesa cada vez que se endereçava a ela fê-la corar, e apesar de ela lhe ter dito que ele não a chamasse assim, ele explicou que em carta não contava. Ele fez também questão de lhe dizer que não tinha motivos para ficar preocupada com ele, o que ele queria era que ela tivesse cuidado com ela mesma.

A Kaoru sorriu, abanou a cabeça e seguiu para a carta do Saito. Era mais ou menos como ela imaginava que ia ser. Mas ele tinha acrescentado algo… algo que não a deixou feliz de todo. Chocada ela voltou-se para os seus amigos.

"Alguem viu a Misao?" – perguntou calmamente. Eles entre-olharam-se: "Misao?" A Megumi perguntou "Agora que falas nisso já não a vejo há algum tempo… bem como ao Aoshi."

"O Aoshi partiu para tomar conta e alguns assuntos importantes a meu pedido. Quanto à Misao, Eu já não a vejo desde o festival." – o Kenshin respondeu curioso sobre o que poderia ter acontecido à jovem ninja – "Talvez ela tenha seguido o Aoshi."

"Não… não pode ser isso… Eu vi-a ir-se embora durante o festival. Mas pensei que ela só precisava de tempo ou assim. Mas o Saito diz na carta…" – ela não conseguia continuar, ainda incapaz de registar as noticias que ele lhe tinha dado– "O que é que se passa de errado com a doninha, Jouchan?" o Sano perguntou com a usual espinha de peixe na boca "Ela sabe tomar bem conta de si, afinal de contas ela é uma ninja!"

"Não me digas que ela apanhou de alguém, feia?" – o Yahiko brincou com a situação sem se aperceber da seriedade da mesma. A Kaoru deitou-lhe um olhar de morte. "Nunca mais me chames nomes! Eu odeio que o faças! Além disso," – olhou de novo para a carta em mãos – "Aparentemente a Misao está a ser tratada numa clínica na cidade vizinha."

Todos ficaram espantados: "A Misao está magoada?" o Kenshin tentou parecer calmo, mas os seus olhos não o deixavam esconder nada. Alguém tentou magoar a Misao. Não podia ter sido um qualquer que queria dinheiro ou outra coisa. Tinha de ser alguém bom o suficiente para a derrotar. Não podia ser alguém ao acaso. Alguém deveria estar de olho neles.

"O Saito não sabe o que se passou mesmo. Só sabe que ela estava a sangrar muito e que foi encontrada inconsciente. De acordo com as fontes dele, a pessoa que a atacou tinha cabelo castanho e… olhos verdes." A voz da Kaoru baixou de tom à medida que os seus olhos passavam pelas palavras. O Saito avisou-a para não visitar a Misao assegurando-lhe que ela estava em boas mãos. Ele disse que tinha receio de que a pessoa que atacou a Misao fosse a mesma que andava de olho na Kaoru. Claro, que com tudo isto ela não notou o olhar dos seus amigos.

Essa pessoa que ela descreveu… só havia alguém assim na mente deles… Shuichi Haname.

"Eu suponho que a devemos ir visitar." – o Sano levantou-se e sacudiu o pó das calças – "Vamos, ou o Senhor Iceberg pode transformar-nos em gelo por não termos cuidado dela." – apesar de tentar manter um tom leve, não passou despercebida a sua tensão. A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Eu não vou."

Todos se voltaram para olhar para ela.

"Kaoru… o que queres dizer com isso?" – o Kenshin perguntou chocado com o facto de ela não se preocupar com a amiga. Normalmente ela era a primeira a correr para ajudar os amigos. O que é que tinha mudado?

"Tanuki, estás bem? Normalmente és a primeira a tomar a iniciativa! Ouve, ela não te fez nada." – ela foi firme nas suas palavras. Neste momento tinha vontade de bater à Kaoru pela atitude que ela estava a tomar. A Kaoru olhou-a: "Eu sei. Mas também sei que ela está em boas mãos. Eu passo. Tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer." – ela levantou-se pronta para sair quando o Kenshin a agarrou pelos braços. A Kaoru tentou evitar gemer, mas ainda estava ressentida das feridas recentes em ambas as mãos. O Kenshin deu conta disso e arrependeu-se de imediato, praguejou e largou-a. Ficou a olhá-la em silêncio, mas ela apenas continuou a andar para longe deles.

::::

A Kaoru esperou que eles saíssem para que pudesse correr para a estação da policia para ficar ao corrente do que se estava a passar. Ainda surpreendida com a atitude que tinha tido e como tinha sido capaz de esconder aquilo dos seus amigos, ela pediu imensas vezes em pensamento perdão à Misao. Ela desejou que o Shuichi pudesse estar ali para a acalmar.

Ela sabia que se neste momento tivesse de escolher, o Shuichi iria definitivamente ganhar. Ela tinha de por o passado para trás juntamente com o Kenshin. As coisas agora eram diferentes,ela tinha pessoas atrás de si. Já tinha acontecido mais de uma vez. E diferentemente do ruivo, o Shuichi não tinha medo de matar nem tinha a consciência pesada de eterna culpa. Ela sabia que na actual condição ela não podia sobrecarregar o Kenshin com os seus problemas. Ela sempre se tinha sentido a donzela em apuros perto dele, mas, todo este problema tinha sido causado por ela e a Kaoru não queria envolver mais ninguém nesta situação.

O Shuichi tinha-a protegido de livre vontade, tratou-a de forma igual, preocupou-se e confiou nela. Apesar de ela amar o Kenshin, ele não a tratava da forma como ela desejava. Começou a caminhar. Estava mais determinada do que nunca a tirar o Kenshin da cabeça. Ele tinha partido com intenções de ter uma vida nova, e, ela estava disposta a deixa-lo partir novamente.

….

"Pareces chateada." – ele comentou perante o olhar dela. Parecia que estava prestes a matar alguÉm.

A Kaoru rosnou. Estava mesmo irritada por ele não a ter deixado visitar a Misao. "A Misao é minha amiga Saito, porque raios é que eu não a posso ir visitar!?" ela quase que berrou. Será que a amiga estava bem? A preocupação até lhe fazia o estômago doer.

"Eu só estou a olhar pela tua vida, de forma a que a minha mulher me deixe em paz. Tenho a certeza de que te lembras disto," o Saitou pousou um pedaço de tecido manchado de sangue em cima da secretária. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se e o ar ficou preso na garganta. Ela empalideceu ao reconhecer o símbolo.

Era a insígnia o tigre branco um dragão vermelho circundava o tigre. Era o mesmo símbolo tatuado nos braços do homem que tinha morto o seu pai e a Sayuri. Igual ao dos homens que a atacaram na floresta. A Kaoru arrepiou-se apesar da temperatura quente que se fazia sentir no escritório.

Ela não podia acreditar. A sua amiga tinha sido magoada por causa dela. Devido a toda aquela loucura que pairava na sua família. _Misao… Desculpa… Eu nunca pensei que fosses ser envolvida nesta situação._ Mas… porque a Misao? Porque não ela ou até mesmo o Shuichi?

Os olhos dourados dele estavam fixos na Kaoru. Será que ele sabia? "Quão grave é?" – ela perguntou quase em murmúrio.

"Não é muito grave. Ela perdeu a consciência por algumas horas, mas agora já está acordada. Não vai andar a lançar kunais tão cedo se é isso que queres saber." Ele levou o cigarro à boca e depois expirou o fumo. A Kaoru torceu o nariz, mas refreou-se de dizer o que quer que fosse. Não tinha o direito de enfurecer alguém que a estava a ajudar tanto.

"Porque ela? Porque não eu?" Ela perguntou obviamente sentindo-se culpada. Ela sabia que não se ia perdoar caso algo acontecesse à Misao.

"Porque é que me perguntas a mim? Não fui eu quem a atacou." – ela apercebeu-se do tom de sarcasmo mas ignorou-o. Apercebeu-se depois que ele estava fixo a olhar para ela e corou de embaraço: "O que foi?" – ela perguntou. Ele levantou o sobrolho. "O que foi o quê?" ele respondeu de volta. A Kaoru explodiu: "Porque que estás a olhar assim para mim?" O Saito olhou-a como se ela estivesse maluca "Tu vens aqui pedir-me ajuda. Sentas-te à minha frente. Para quem mais é suposto eu olhar?" – ele respondeu mecanicamente. A Kaoru suspirou e perguntou-se a si mesma porquê que ela ainda se preocupava em fazer-lhe perguntas.

"O que aconteceu ao Arashi Sawamura? Não tenho ouvido novidades dele." Ela perguntou conduzindo a conversa para um rumo diferente. Era estranho ainda não ter tido novidades dele.

"Ele é um assunto delicado. Tenho de tomar precauções. Não só por o governo estar envolvido neste esquema…" – ele parou de falar, o tom de mistério tinha chamado a atenção da Kaoru que o olhava com curiosidade. O Saito levantou-se e andou até ao sofá novo, uma cortesia da sua esposa, e sentou-se antes ali. A Kaoru seguiu-o: "Mas também…" – ela tentou que ele falasse.

O policia perguntou-se se ela estaria pronta para ouvir aquilo. Ele ficou super surpreendido quando descobriu quem ela realmente era. A rapariga com quem muitos achavam que ele devia ter casado. A ironia da vida. Ele riu-se desse pensamento. Olhando-a mais de perto ele perguntou-se como é que nunca se tinha dado conta antes. Ela era exactamente igual à Naoko Kamyia. Ele viu aquela mulher tantas vezes… mas nunca a filha. Talvez fosse essa a razão que o levava a ter um instinto protector em relação a ela. Nunca antes ele a tinha magoado, nem mesmo na luta com o Battousai. Puro e duro instinto. Talvez ela devesse saber. Não toda a verdade… mas parte, no que dizia respeito ao Arashi.

"O Arashi não está só envolvido com os ministros de topo, mas também é um dos lideres dos yakuza. Não sei como, apesar de todo o seu historial no mercado negro ele nunca foi preso. O teu… pai foi contratado para juntar provas principalmente porque… ele violou uma mulher." – a Kaoru olhou-o sem saber o que pensar.

Sim, então, este homem violou uma mulher. Muitos outros tambem o fizeram. O que o torna tão importante? O Saito leu-lhe os pensamentos e por isso continuou: "Não foi qualquer mulher, Kamyia. Ela era a tua… era mulher de um membro de alto posto dos yakuza. Claro que ninguém soube."

"Então, como é que tu descobriste? " – ela perguntou-lhe.

"Ela confessou com uma empregada próxima dela. Depois de essa ter sido assassinada ela contou o segredo ao meu… a outro alto membro da organização. Um homem que seria o próximo líder caso o líder morresse. Foi assim que eu soube, mas, ainda se mantém um segredo."

A Kaoru acenou com a cabeça. O Arashi ia ser punido por ter mexido com as pessoas erradas. Ela não podia fazer nada. Ele era um dos nomes da lista do seu pai. A Kaoru estava só a fazer o seu trabalho. No entanto.

"Eu tenho vindo a ajudar-te já por algum tempo, mesmo antes de o Kenshin me deixar. Porque que só começaram a perseguir-me agora?" ela perguntou ainda incerta. O Saito suspirou. Como é que ele lhe ia dizer que quem a queria morta era o seu próprio tio? Ele tinha eliminado todas as pessoas da família dela, só ela tinha restado. Com o líder errado os yakuza iam seguir um caminho terrível. A palavra de que um membro da descendência Kamyia estava vivo espalhou-se e muitos estavam à espera de que este herdeiro se levantasse para tomar o seu lugar.

Como é que ele podia dizer aquilo a uma jovem que nem sequer se lembrava do seu passado?

"Talvez eles se tivessem apercebido de que tinhas nomes contigo." – ele disse antes de se levantar. A Kaoru percebeu que a conversa terminava ali, por isso fez uma pequena vénia : "Obrigada Saito e desculpa por aquilo de manhã." – ela disse corando.

O Saito acenou. Assim que ele se voltou, a Kaoru deu um passo em frente para sair, mas o seu pé ficou preso na carpete e ela tropeçou caindo em cima do Saito, que por sua vez caiu no sofá. Neste momento, a porta abriu-se e um oficial entrou. O jovem olhou para o seu superior espantado e ao vê-lo numa posição intima com a Kaoru de imediato ficou embaraçado e saiu. A Kaoru sentiu-se a petrificar e levantou-se de imediato. O Seu rosto ficou vermelho que nem um tomate e antes de sair apressadamente tudo o que ele ouviu foi um murmúrio de um pedido de desculpa.

O Saito deixou-se ficar no sofá por mais algum tempo. A Tokio ia rir-se do sucedido. Mas ele tinha a certeza de que um escaldante boato ia circular pela cidade… mais ou menos por volta do meio dia de amanhã.

…

A Misao estava bastante ferida mas as boas noticias eram de que ela estava acordada e a curar bem. Ela não estava em condições de ser transferida e ficou contente por ver os amigos ali. Ela notou de imediato que a Kaoru não estava entre eles, mas não perguntou nada. Eles aperceberam-se e disseram-lhe que a Kaoru tinha fincado o pé em não vir. Ela apenas acenou. "Talvez tenha sido melhor assim." – ela disse suavemente olhando para o tecto. As palavras daqueles homens ainda ecoavam nos seus ouvidos.

"Eu sei que não sentes isso doninha! Tu querias que ela estivesse aqui. Bolas, eu não sei porque é que ela está assim contigo, se nem sequer partiste connosco." – o Sano disse ainda irritado

"Não. Eu sinto mesmo isso. Foi melhor assim." – Ela respondeu voltando-lhes a sua atenção – "Quando fui atacada, um dos homens fez um comentário que eu não consigo esquecer. Eles disseram algo do género: Isto vai fazer a Kamyia sofrer, Vamos ver-nos livres dela aos poucos e poucos e vamos começar por esta aqui. Por isso, foi melhor ela não ter vindo hoje. Eles poderiam estar à sua espera."

"Alguém anda atrás da Kaoru… mas quem? Porque?" – o Sano perguntou alto e bom som.

"Isso nós podemos descobrir se conseguirmos fazer com que a Kaoru fale e nos conte o que se passou. E tu sabes, a descrição da pessoa que te atacou é muito semelhante à do Haname." Todos os outros concordaram. Eles pensavam da mesma forma que o Kenshin.

"Eu não sei como é que vocês planeiam fazê-lo, mas a Kaoru tem de falar." – o cansaço era visível na voz dela.

"Porque é que não te juntaste a nós nos festival? Tivemos saudades tuas… Ou andas-te a passear com o Aoshi? " – a Megumi brincou

A Misao não respondeu. A Rejeição do AOshi ainda magoava muito, ela desviou o olhar. Apercebendo-se disso, os outros mantiveram-se em silencio. Eram um assunto privado que apenas aos dois dizia respeito.

…

O Saito estava certo. Por volta da hora do pequeno almoço os rumores já se tinham espalhado. A Tokio divertia-se com os olhares que as pessoas no mercado lhe lançavam… algumas até lhe faziam os preços mais baixos por pena… Como eram ingénuas.

Por outro lado, o Kenshin e o Sano ficaram chocados quando a Tae lhes contou os rumores.

A Kaoru tinha um caso com o Saito.

A Tae não se acreditava mas muitos outros sim. Principalmente porque a Kaoru já vivia com três homens… mais um não ia fazer diferença. O Kenshin espumava-se de raiva, perguntando-se quem teria começado os rumores.

"Sabes, eu realmente achei estranho que ele lhe mandasse cartas." – o Sano disse pensativo depois de terem saído da mercearia. O Kenshin lançou-lhe um olhar perigoso e de imediato o Sano tentou emendar-se: "Não que isso signifique que eles estão a ter um caso ou isso…" o Kenshin suspirou.

Ele tambem achava estranho o Saito escrever-lhe. O que é que aconteceu exactamente entre eles?

Assim que estavam a chegar perto do dojo, os portões abriram-se e o Saito saiu. O Kenshin e o Sano petrificaram. O Saito deu um sorriso sinistro ao vê-los.

_Bolas é melhor que eles não comecem à porrada, a Jou-chan não gosta nada quando isso acontece. _O Sano pensou. O Kenshin tinha ficado de imediato tenso enquanto o Saito parecia relaxado.

"Battousai…" – o Saito manteve o sorriso. O Kenshin continuou a olhá-lo de forma perigosa.

"O que é que estás a fazer aqui?" – ele inquiriu pronto para reagir de forma mais agressiva se necessário.

"Porque? Para visitar a Kaoru, é claro." – ele respondeu claramente no gozo, mas sem deixar de olhar o Kenshin nos olhos. Ele preferiu dizer o nome dela sem honoríficos ou sobrenome para pegar ainda mais com o ruivo. O efeito foi imediato.

"Deixa a Kaoru em paz." – o Kenshin avisou-o ao se aperceber de que ele se referiu a ela pelo nome e não por texugo como antes. Ele estava completamente possessivo.

"Essa não é uma escolha minha." – o Saito expirou o fumo do cigarro ao passar pelo ruivo, gozando aquele tormento que lhe estava a causar. "Eu nunca me dei conta, e não sei se tu também…" – a voz dele parou.

O Kenshin sabia que aquilo era uma encruzilhada, mas, ele queria ouvir o final da frase. "O que?"

"A Kaoru tem uma cintura fina."

Ainda levou alguns segundos para que o Kenshin digerisse a situação, e quando o fez, raiva tomou conta de si. Mas o Saito só se riu e desapareceu. Como é que ele poderia saber? O kenshin perguntava-se. Como é que ele podia saber se ela tinha uma cintura fina?

"Ele só está a pegar contigo, Kenshin." – o Sano avisou-o pousando uma mão no braço do ruivo impedindo-o de avançar atrás do policia. "Nunca que a Jou-chan ia permitir que ele lhe tocasse. Ela preferia-te a ti." Bolas, se o Kenshin começasse agora uma luta ele ia ficar sem o seu precioso lanche!

O Kenshin tentou conter a raiva mas não conseguia deixar de ficar com ciúmes. Agora, em vez de só ter que se preocupar com o Haname também tinha de manter o olho no Saito. Quando é que as coisas tinham ficado tão complicadas.

….

Assim que entraram em casa, o Kenshin viu-a a limpar o chão. Fez sinal para o Sano partir, algo que deixou o ex-gangster contente. Afinal de contas ele queria ir ter com a médica à clinica.

Assim que ele saiu, o ruivo caminhou até perto dela e ficou a olhá-la por algum tempo. Desde que tinha regressado não tinham passado tempo nenhum juntos. E ele estava determinado a arrancar a verdade dela.

Lentamente, ele colocou os braços à volta da cintura dela por trás, assustando-a. A Kaoru encolheu-se e tentou libertar-se, mas ele impediu-a. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha que fez com que ela ficasse pálida. A Kaoru tentou atingi-lo mas ele evitou o ataque e tentou beijá-la.

Quando a Kaoru viu que era ele abriu a boca de alívio, e ele aproveitou para a beijar lentamente. Ela tentou empurra-lo, mas, o seu corpo agora tinha mente própria e as suas mãos cravaram-se na parte traseira do pescoço dele puxando-o mais para si. O Kenshin emitiu um som de contentamento pela atitude dela e agarrou-a contra si com força. As suas mãos exploravam todas as curvas do corpo da jovem. Ela emitiu um som de protesto quando os seus lábios se separaram mas quando ele lhe mordeu a orelha ela descontrolou-se.

À medida que ele a beijava todos os pensamentos coerentes desapareciam deixando os seus joelhos fracos, por isso ela teve que se apoiar nele para se manter em pé. Enquanto desfrutava do momento, subitamente memórias emergiram na sua mente e fizeram-na gemer de dor e a Kaoru afastou-o com força.

O Kenshin ficou espantado quando ela tomou aquela atitude. Ele ficou preocupado quando a viu cair no chão desamparada.

Ela segurava na cabeça como se algo a estivesse a magoar ali e ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Na tentativa de a levar até à Megumi ele tentou levantá-la, mas ela protestou, impedindo-o, as dores aumentavam se ela se mexesse. O Kenshin observou-a sentindo-se inútil naquela situação.

"Kaoru, temos que ir ver a Megumi. Deixa-me levar-te" – ele implorou pegando nela com cuidado.

"Não. Para. Isto vai desaparecer. Por favor… não me mexas," – ela trincou o lábio de dores. A Kaoru não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Imagens do nada tinham aparecido na sua mente… imagens daquele homens nos seus sonhos. Ela começou a ter dores e tão subitamente como vieram as dores também desapareceram, deixando-a deitada no chão exausta.

O Kenshin carregou-a com cuidado até à clinica, determinado a fazer com que a Megumi a examinasse. Assim que saíram do dojo, ele deu-se conta de que alguem os observava. Ele voltou-se para puder olhar melhor, mas só conseguiu ver que essa pessoa tinha cabelo castanho. Ele apressou o seu caminho até à clinica, tomando uma nota mental de que deveria dar uma vista de olhos no dojo mais tarde.

Graças a Deus a clinica não estava muito cheia. Quando viu o Kenshin entrar com o pânico estampado no rosto, ela apressou-se em atender a Kaoru. Ela despachou-o para fora do quarto para puder dar uma vista de olhos nas feridas das jovem. Assim que viu que elas estavam a curar bem, limpou-as e saiu do quarto fazendo sinal ao Kenshin para entrar. Ela foi atender mais um paciente enquanto o ruivo caminhava para onde a Kaoru estava.

O Sano tambem estava na clinica e entrou no quarto juntamente com o Kenshin. Assim que abriram a porta viram-na a tentar sair da cama. O Kenshin apressou-se de imediato para o seu lado. "Tu não estás bem para andares a fazeres esforços."

"Kenshin eu estou bem. Eu disse-te que não precisava de médico nenhum." – quando viu que o Sano também vinha junto e o olhar preocupado que o amigo tinha ela desesperou. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele te amarrou a isto Sano, tu não tens que ficar preocupado comigo, tens coisas mais importantes a fazer." – o Sano encolheu os ombros. Ele sabia que ela lhes escondia algo. Um segredo que a estava a magoar. E detestava sentir-se inútil no que lhe dizia respeito…. Toda a sua força… não servia de nada neste momento…. Não… Ela tinha de deitar para fora toda a verdade.

No entanto, antes de o Sano puder falar, a Medica entrou de rompante no quarto. Sentou-se ao lado da Kaoru visivelmente cansada, e observou a jovem sentada na sua frente. "Não há nada de fisicamente errado contigo, Kaoru. De facto, eu não sei o que há de errado contigo. Não tem nada haver com o teu corpo. Aí está tudo bem. No entanto, eu acho que o teu problema é emocional. Algo te preocupa, e eu… não, nós queremos saber o que é." – a Megumi disse de uma forma firme sem deixar espaço para protestos. Obviamente que ela não esperava pela reacção da jovem amiga.

"Se eu estou bem fisicamente, não preciso de estar aqui, assim como eu disse ao Kenshin, eu não preciso de um médico. Mas este idiota arrastou-me até aqui. Por isso, se me permitem." – ela disse levantando-se do futon- "Eu vou-me embora. Há coisas no dojo que necessitam da minha atenção." – o Kenshin impediu-a não de uma forma muito gentil. Ele fê-la sentar-se de novo no futon irritado com a sua atitude.

"Tu, Kaoru, não vais a lado nenhum sem teres respondido às nossas perguntas. O que é que aconteceu naquela noite que tu tanto queres esconder de nós?" – o Kenshin quase que berrou com ela. Ela sabia que não podia apenas levantar-se e sair. Com três pares de olhos em cima de si ela desviou o olhar para o tecto. Eles aguardaram pacientemente… ou talvez não.

"Que raios é que se passou contigo Jou-chan? Não consegues ver que estamos preocupados? Desde que te envolveste com aquele assassino idiota que parece que te esqueceste de nós! Abre essa boca e conta a verdade!" – o Sano gritou. A paciência tinha desaparecido.

A Kaoru subitamente estonteada com aquela atitude olhou para o amigo. Apesar de ela saber que o Sano estava preocupado, ela não podia perdoar aquelas palavras: "O Shuichi não é um assassino idiota! Tem tento na língua quando falas dele! Ele tomou melhor conta de mim do que vocês todos juntos!" – Ela inspirou e expirou várias vezes para se controlar…mas depois acabou por desistir. Não havia como esconder mais… Só lhe custava ter de relembrar tudo. Olhando para tudo menos para eles, ela começou a falar de forma hesitante.

"O meu passado não é tão claro como vocês pensam. Eu… eu tenho uma doença rara, segundo aquilo que o meu pai dizia… ele dizia." – a Kaoru fechou os olhos: "que era uma doença que eu tinha herdado da minha mãe. Eu não me lembro dela… De nada acerca dela."

A Megumi estava impaciente: "Claro que não te lembras. Ela morreu quando tu ainda eras uma criança! O que é que isso tem haver com o que te aconteceu?" – A Kaoru olhou-a com raiva.

"Só porque eu vos disse o mínimo acerca do meu passado não significa que não exista mais para além disso. Eu disse-vos que não me lembro dela. De facto, eu não me lembro de nada da minha infância. As minhas memórias… São apenas partir da minha adolescência. Eu não me consigo lembrar de amigos nem família para além do meu pai."

"Mas como é que isso pode ser? Porque é que não te lembras? Se tivesses problemas de memória a curto prazo tambem te esquecias de nós!" – o Sano perguntou claramente confuso. O Kenshin manteve-se em silencio.

"Aparentemente, eu passei uma boa parte da minha vida num tipo de sono. De acordo com o que o meu pai me dizia. Quando acordei, eu não me lembrava de nada. Eu nem sequer me recordava dele como meu pai. Mas ele contou-me tudo e treinou-me… tomou conta de mim. Eu amava-o e ele amava-me. Mas… as minhas memórias dele só começam com essa idade.

Ele tinha planeado casar com uma jovem e linda mulher chamada Sayuri. Ele gostava mesmo dela. Mas, houve uma noite em que fomos atacados por uns homens. Eles… eles violaram a Sayuri e queimaram o meu pai vivo. Eu continuo até hoje sem saber porque que eles me deixaram viva. Eles só disseram que eu não estava a par de uma importante verdade. " As lágrimas começaram a cair em cascata pelo rosto dela abaixo. O Kenshin olhou para ela confuso e horrorizado.

"Porquê é que nunca nos contaste? Porquê é que nunca nos contaste como é que ele morreu?" – ele perguntou-lhe incapaz de perceber porque que ela lhes tinha escondido aquilo quando todos eles falaram abertamente do seu passado, porque que ela não confiou neles?: "Porquê Kaoru?"

"Porque já não importava. Ele morreu, era tudo o que vocês precisavam saber e eu não precisava reavivar essa memória de novo. Pelo menos até vocês partirem. Eu… estava a chover. E eu não conseguia adormecer."

**FLASHBACK**

A chuva caia em cima da jovem enquanto ela entrava mais e mais para dentro da floresta. Ela recordava-se daquele local, porque o seu pai costumava trazê-la ali para treinar. Apesar do frio e da chuva ela estava determinada a não voltar para casa, a não voltar para as memórias daqueles três homens… especialmente do Kenshin… que a faziam sentir-se inútil e fraca.

Ela tinha tentado… Oh… como ela tinha tentado andar em frente com a sua vida… Mas tudo parecia impedi-la.

De novo sozinha.

Tal e qual como depois da morte do meu pai.

Depois da morte da Sayuri.

Uma casa fria… silenciosa… sem risos.

A Kaoru estremeceu… mais pela repulsa de ter de voltar ao dojo, do que pelo frio. Caminhava devagar, com cuidado para não escorregar. Mas Assim que sentiu que não estava sozinha começou a ficar nervosa.

Ryou.

O homem que tinha queimado o seu pai até à morte.

Ele riu-se demoníacamente, caminhando até ela como um predador atrás da sua presa. O medo apoderou-se dela e as suas pernas ficaram dormentes. Não se conseguia mexer. Ela sabia que ele a ia magoar… tal e qual como tinha magoado a Sayuri e o seu pai.

"O que é que queres?" – ela gritou, tentando parecer corajosa mas a sua voz traiu-a. Ela tinha enfrentado a Kamatari, o Shoujo Amakusa, Jin-eh e até mesmo o Enishi. Mas eles eram inimigos do Kenshin…. Enfrentá-los tinha sido para o ajudar… Mas este homem… este homem tinha morto toda a sua família. Os seus ente-queridos. Ele não era como o Gohei que tinha tentado manchar o seu nome…. Mas ela sabia que não ia desistir sem lutar. Ela ia lutar até ao fim.

"Ora ora… que bela senhorita em que tu te transformas-te, menina Kaoru. Estou tão satisfeito por ter esperado até agora em vez de te ter tomado naquele dia." – ele olhou para as formas do seu corpo que se tornavam mais evidentes por causa das roupas molhadas da chuva.

"Não me gozes! Eu sei quem és! Tu matas-te o meu pai e a Sayuri!"

"O teu pai? Teu pai? Mas eu nem sequer lhe toquei, menina, O meu mestre sim." – ele olhou-a nas calmas.

Ele aproximou-se e a Kaoru deu um passo atrás agarrando a sua espada de madeira com firmeza. Aos poucos o medo desapareceu.

"Mentiroso."

"Oh… eu não minto. Vê bem… Eu deixei-te sozinha na altura por um motivo. Tu és alguém importante menina. No entanto, o meu mestre decidiu que a a tua importância terminou. Tu és um empecilho para os planos futuros dele. Por isso… eu posso eliminar-te quando eu quiser." – ele deu um passo em frente.

"Então, porque agora? Porquê hoje?"

"Pensas que sou algum idiota? As minhas hipóteses de te matar enquanto vivas com o Battousai eram apenas de 50%. Mas agora… os meus planos compensaram… Os meus homens conseguiram apanhar-te sozinha. Sem mais Battousai para salvar esse teu lindo pescoço." – ele riu-se sarcasticamente tentando tocá-la mas ela afastou a mão dele para longe. Mas ele bateu-lhe no pulso com tanta força que ela quase deixou cair a sua espada.

Ela gemeu com as dores, mas aguentou-se. Ela levantou-se e tentou acertar-lhe no pescoço , mas ele evitou o ataque e pontapeou-a. De novo levantou-se e tentou ataca-lo de novo com o último golpe que o seu pai lhe tinha ensinado. Ela sabia que ele era mais forte. Mas não planeava render-se. Mesmo sabendo que estava em desvantagem de número, ela tentou afastar todo o medo no seu coração e concentrou-se no Ryou.

Ele Com apenas um movimento lesionou-a na perna e fê-la cair. Mas ela não se deixou ficar, de novo atacou, desta vez acertou-lhe no estômago. Ele gemeu de dor… mas depois riu-se sadicamente e de imediato, quase de forma invisível apanhou-a por trás torceu-lhe o braço e bateu-lhe no pulso.

A Kaoru gritou e deixou cair a espada. De imediato dois homens agarraram-na pelos braços.

Ele aproximou-se e acariciou o rosto dela antes de de forma rude empurrar a cabeça dela para trás.

A Kaoru trincou os lábios de dor. "E que belo pescoço temos aqui." – ela gritou de dores quando ele mordeu o seu pescoço com tanta força que a fez sangrar.O Agressor limpou o sangue da boca: "Ele foi um idiota em ter partido sem ao menos te ter experimentado."

A Kaoru tentou defender o Kenshin furiosamente: "Ele é um senhor, não uma besta como tu. O que planeias fazer? Violar-me como enquanto dois homens com o dobro do meu tamanho seguram em mim?" – ela tentou parecer corajosa apesar do medo.

Ele estava certo, o Kenshin não estava ali para a ajudar.

"Tira as tuas mãos de cima de mim!" – ele riu-se passando as mãos pelo corpo dela aleijando-a no peito, num tipo de punição. "Violar-te? Oh minha querida, por mais bem parecida que sejas… eu gosto de mulheres que venham até mim de livre e espontânea vontade. Não… o teu preço a pagar é muito mais alto." – ela cuspiu-lhe na cara. O Ryou limpou e deu alguns passos atrás: "De espirito selvagem, não é? Vamos ter de por um fim a isto. É mesmo uma pena que o Battousai não te dobrou quando teve hipótese. Tu, minha querida, és um brinquedo muito engraçado."

Antes que ela pudesse responder o seu gi foi arrancado e o seu corpo ficou exposto à chuva e ao vento. Apenas o seu peito ficou tapado por uma roupa interior. A Kaoru tentou soltar-se mas eles eram fortes demais. Quanto mais ela se tentava soltar mas eles lhe apertavam os pulsos com força. Os seus risos fizeram-na ficar em pânico. As suas pernas fraquejaram e ela já não se conseguia manter de pé. O Ryou olhou de forma implacável.

"Essas roupas estão a esconder uma bela vista, não achas menina?" – ele perguntou gozando claramente com a situação. A Kaoru implorou: "Por favor… não." Com um golpe da sua espada, ela pode sentir não só a sua roupa ser cortada mas também a sua pele. Ela gritou. A Kaoru tentou tapar-se mas as suas mãos estavam presas. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"É uma pena que o mestre te queira morta. Não só morta, ele queria que a tua morte fosse lenta. Acho que foi por isso que ele me escolheu. É uma pena sabes… afinal, eu até gostava de ficar com um bocadinho de ti." – Suspirando teatralmente ele desenrolou o chicote que tinha à cintura. "Deixa-me tomar a liberdade de te dizer… Isto vai doer. "

Foi nesse momento que a Kaoru descobriu o significado de dor, tortura e sofrimento. Ele chicoteou-a como se ela fosse um animal. As suas lágrimas e os seus gritos apenas o encorajavam ainda mais. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele levantou-a e beijou-a à bruta. A Kaoru já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele. O beijo talvez fosse um género de punição… ela não tinha a certeza… ela só sabia de uma coisa. Ela gritou pelo Kenshin e ele não apareceu. Ela chamou o nome dele e ele não veio. Ela chorou por ele e ele falhou em se apresentar.

_Eu vou sempre proteger-te Kaoru-dono._

Mentiras! Mentiras! Tudo mentira!

O Seu corpo já não aguentava mais. Ela ouviu o Ryou desembainhar a sua espada e sentiu a lâmina cortar a sua pele, enquanto ele parecia fazer desenhos nela, rindo-se malevolamente enquanto ela gritava de dores. "Pena que isto tenha de acabar de uma forma ou de outra"- ele suspirou e a Kaoru pode aperceber-se de que ele lhe ia desferir o golpe final. Ela fechou os olhos à espera que ele viesse.

Curiosamente… ela sentiu que o último golpe era mais do que bem vindo. Ela sabia que não ia conseguir viver com o que sobrava de si mesma. Ela já não se importava mais. Mas afinal de contas porque que ela lutava? Para quem é que ela vivia? Não havia ninguém para quem ela pudesse voltar. Ninguem ia ter saudades suas. Talvez… talvez ela estivesse destinada a ter este fim horrível… como o seu pai.

Talvez… ela continuou a aguardar pelo último golpe.

Mas o golpe nunca veio.

Em vez disso ela ouviu um esbater de lâminas.

Ao abrir os olhos viu um homem de casaco preto na sua frente protegendo-a. Ele facilmente os matou a todos. Uma chuva de sangue cobriu-a. Agora a floresta estava coberta não só do seu sangue, mas dos deles tambem. A Kaoru sentiu nojo e percebeu que ele tinha dito que ela se devia afastar um pouco. Ela tentou rastejar. Dores… todas as partes do seu corpo sentiam dores horríveis. Era como se estivesse a arder. Mas ela tentou não pensar nisso e fixou-se naquele que a salvou. Ele lutava sem hesitação. Matando-os sem pensar. Ela queria pedir-lhe para parar, mas não conseguia formar palavras. Por isso observou.

Um movimento súbito alarmou-a. Ela viu o Ryou a tentar atacar o seu salvador pelas costas. Sem saber o que fazer para o avisar, a adrenalina do momento fê-la correr e bloquear o ataque com o seu próprio corpo, nesse momento a espada dele cortou-a no braço. A Kaoru gritou de dores. Ele voltou-se.

Cheio de raiva, ele lutou com o Ryou. Desviando-se e atacando-o até lhe desferir o golpe final, mas antes disso o Ryou conseguiu empurrar a Kaoru pela falésia abaixo.

Fraca demais para gritar ela caiu, mas a imagem do rosto daquele que a salvou ficou gravada na sua mente no momento em que ele saltou e a agarrou antes de eles baterem na água. Depois disso ela apagou.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

O quarto ficou em silencio absoluto enquanto ela contava o sucedido naquela noite. Agora que lhes tinha contado, eles já não a iam incomodar mais com isso.

"O Dr Gensai avisou-me que aquela noite teve um efeito indesejado no meu corpo. As cicatrizes eram um desses efeitos, apesar dos remédios do Suichi terem ajudado a curar muitas delas. AS minhas costas não parecem nem metade daquilo que estavam antes… pelo menos é isso que ele diz sempre. No entanto… " ela olhou-os – "Eu não posso nunca mais entrar numa batalha a sério. Eu posso treinar alguns passos mas nunca mais vou puder usar a minha mão direita para lutar como antes. O golpe no meu braço enfraqueceu muito os meus músculos. Demorará meses ou até mesmo um ano ou dois até eu puder recuperar totalmente para treinar por completo sem me preocupar com lesões. Por isso, terei de confiar na minha mão esquerda."

O Kenshin, o Sano e a Megumi ficaram especados a olhar para ela. Quase que nem conseguiam acreditar no que ela tinha acabado de contar. Tantas coisas tinham acontecido em tão pouco tempo.

Incapaz de lidar com isso o Kenshin levantou o queixo da Kaoru para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

"PorquÊ? Porque que tomas-te uma decisão tão estúpida? Porquê Kaoru, sabendo que nós nos importamos contigo? Porquê?" Ele não tinha a intenção de gritar com ela, apenas a abanou um pouco tentando fazê-la entender o erro que ela tinha cometido. A Kaoru apenas o olhou de volta triste.

"PorquÊ? Tu precisas que te responda, Kenshin? Não te lembras do que me disseste? Como é que te pudeste esquecer tão rápido? Tu disseste que nunca tinhas sentido nada por mim para além de amizade. Tu disseste-me que a Tomoe significava mais para ti do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Tu disseste-me que para ti eu era apenas uma pessoa que te dava um tecto! Que me ajudavas porque achavas que me devias uma por eu te deixar viver comigo. Não foi isso o que tu me disseste Kenshin? Olhas-te-me nos olhos e juraste que eu não era especial para ti. Eu recusei-me a acreditar mas tu provaste que eu estava errada. Tu partiste! Tu partiste quando eu te implorei que ficasses! Aquela noite não era uma noite qualquer, Kenshin. Era… o aniversário da morte do meu pai e da Sayuri." As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela não retirou os olhos dele nem uma única vez ao lhe repetir as palavras que ele lhe tinha dito naquela noite. Ela sabia-as de cor…

A mão do ruivo caiu para o lado e O Kenshin tapou os olhos. Os seus punhos estavam fechados, toda a raiva que sentia ele teve que a controlar: "Desculpa-me… eu nunca quis magoar-te…Eu amo-te Kaoru."

"Mentira! Tudo uma cambada de mentiras hipócritas!" – A Kaoru gritou tapando os ouvidos "Não me mintas! Desejo… eu posso entender isso. Podes não ter dormido com nenhuma mulher e eu pareço-te disponível. Mas não digas essa palavra Kenshin. Pela tua vida, tu não sabes o que isso significa!"

Todos a olharam. Dor, traição estava ali tudo estampado no seu rosto. "Eu não te minto Kaoru. Eu amo-te. Amei-te sempre. Desde o dia em que me pedis-te para ficar! Eu amo-te loucamente desde aí." – ele agarrou-a pelos ombros, tentando abaná-la para que ela voltasse a si.

"Não, não, não! Se me amavas assim tanto porque me deixas-te? Se me amavas porque me disseste que eu não significava nada? Como é que tu consegues viver contigo mesmo depois de todas essas mentiras! Como?" - A Kaoru chorou, tentando afastá-lo. Imagens daquela noite passaram na sua frente. Sempre que ela chamava por ele, ele nunca aparecia. Ele, que tinha prometido protege-la, ele nunca veio. Mentiroso! Mentiroso! Mentiroso!

A Kaoru ficou espantada quando subitamente ele a puxou para si com força abraçando-a. Ela parou de chorar, perguntando-se o que ele iria fazer.

Ele passou-lhe a mão no cabelo com carinho, acariciando-lhe o rosto. "Será que eu sou só um brinquedo para ti, Kenshin? Sou mais uma rapariga que levas para a cama?"

Ele respirou fundo: "Não há nenhuma outra rapariga meu amor. Houve em tempos a Tomoe, Mas agora… só existes tu querida… eu amo-te." Ela tentou protestar mas ele abanou a cabeça: "Ouve-me, eu amo-te de verdade. Eu menti-te quando disse que apenas amava a Tomoe, eu menti quando disse que não significavas nada. Mas eu não estou a mentir quando digo que te amo. Estar longe de ti destruiu-me por dentro. Nunca me sentia completo. Sentia-me sem valor nenhum e quase que nem conseguia dormir perguntando-me como é que tu estavas. Quando soube que tinhas sido atacada eu queria tanto vir. Eu nunca pensei que algo te pudesse acontecer na minha ausência. Eu pensava que tudo de mal só te acontecia por minha causa e então convenci-me que tinha de te deixar. O Sano e o Yahiko tambem pensaram que isso fosse o melhor. Porque nós preocupamo-nos contigo. Mas agora, eu sei que a minha decisão foi errada. Estava errado em pensar que te protegia em estar longe. Tu foste ainda mais magoada. Mas… por favor querida… dá-me mais uma hipótese." – o Kenshin estava a expressar ao máximo aquilo que sentia, sempre sem tirar os olhos dos dela: "Dá me uma hipótese de fazer com que me ames de novo, que confies em mim de novo. E eu nunca mais vou partir."

A Kaoru queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre… ficar nos seus braços para sempre. Mas ela sabia que ia ser um perigo para ele também. Alem disso, havia o Shuichi. As lágrimas ameaçavam cair de novo… porquê que tudo era tão cruel para eles? Ela afastou o Kenshin e olhou para baixo: "Desculpa Kenshin. Por mais que eu queira, eu não posso voltar para ti."

O Kenshin empalideceu: "PorquÊ? Porquê que não podes voltar para mim? Dar-me uma chance? " – ele sentiu um enorme medo crescer dentro de si. O medo de a perder.

"Eu não posso! Por favor… deixa-me sozinha."

"É ele não é? Por causa dele? Do Haname?" O Kenshin queria que ela negasse mas o olhar da Kaoru partiu-lhe o coração: "Estou a ver… Mas eu não vou desistir. Eu nunca vou permitir que ele case contigo,Kaoru. Eu fiz um erro, e estou preparado para me redimir. Mas ele não vai ficar contigo." – Ele disse antes de sair porta fora. Todos se aperceberam de que já não era o Kenshin a falar.

"Tu sabes que ele não vai deixar que fujas assim, Kaoru." – a Megumi disse quase num sussurro, incapaz de olhar a amiga nos olhos.

A jovem acenou: "Mas vai ter de ser assim Megumi."

"PorquÊ?"

"Porque eu amo-o tanto… tanto que agora, vou ter de ser capaz de o deixar ir." _Para que fique a salvo._

O Sano abanou lentamente a cabeça sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Mas uma coisa ele sabia. Sabia que ia fazer tudo para a compensar por a ter abandonado daquela forma.

_Desculpa Jouchan._

_Desculpa._

Ele caminhou até lá fora e viu o Kenshin encostado à parede. O Sano aproximou-se. Estiveram em silencio por algum tempo. Ambos sabiam que a Kaoru não precisava do conforto deles. Ele tinha-o por parte do homem que a salvou.

Shuichi Haname.

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia odiar o Shuichi. Mas tambem não conseguia confiar ou simpatizar com ele. Havia algo que ele escondia, e o Sano perguntava-se se alguma vez iria descobrir o que era.

"Foi uma armadilha."

Ele voltou-se quando o ouviu falar. "O quÊ?"- ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do ruivo.

"Os homens que tentaram atacar a Kaoru na noite em que ela ficou doente. Ele disse que era uma vingança contra mim… mas agora ao ouvir tudo isto…" – ele não completou a frase… ele não o precisou de fazer para o Sano perceber.

"Era um plano para nos afastar dela… e eles previram os nossos movimentos." – ele tinha vontade de partir algo ou alguém.

"Eu não percebo porque que alguém poderia querer magoar o Senhor Kamyia. E o que era esta traição da qual o Ryou falava?" - o Kenshin perguntou-se em alta voz… todas as revelações da Kaoru tinham servido para tirar algumas dúvidas, mas muitas outras questões se levantaram. Porquê? PorquÊ? O Senhor Kamyia?

"Tu achas que ela sabe a resposta. O pai dela se calhar estava metido em algo ilegal sem ela ter conhecimento." – o Kenshin olhou para a porta fechada na sua frente "Perguntas-te o que ele fez que acabou por o matar?"

"Fica com ela Sano. Eu vou tentar reunir algumas informações acerca do Sr Kamyia." – o Kenshin começou a caminhar.

"Ei onde vais? Eu também quero ir!" – o Sano disse seguindo-o. O Kenshin abanou a cabeça e deu um sorriso ténue. "Não… eu acho que não te queres encontrar com o Saito… pois não?" o Sano engoliu em seco e deu dois passos atrás: "Eu passo. Tem cuidado."

O Kenshin acenou antes de partir.

Ao se aproximar do dojo ele escaneou o lugar à procura de vestígios de que algum tivesse estado ali. Mas não encontrou nada. Estremeceu pois sabia que tinha sentido uma presença quando a levou para a clínica. Mas como não encontrou nada, ele continuo a andar, escapando-lhe o olhar de um jovem de cabelo castanho.

Assim que chegou à estação da policia, o Kenshin pediu para ver o oficial Fujita Goro mas um dos jovens disse-lhe que o Saito tinha saído e não retornaria até ao dia seguinte. Ele não sabia onde ele tinha ido mas aceitou deixar uma mensagem do Kenshin para se encontrar com ele o mais urgente possível. O jovem viu o ruivo partir e perguntou-se se a luta pelo coração da Kaoru já teria começado.

O Kenshin rosnou de frustração. Massajou as têmporas de olhos fechados e não reparou que acidentalmente embarrou numa bonita senhora com um bebé ao colo. Desculpando-se de imediato ele ficou sobressaltado quando ela o reconheceu.

"Senhor Himura, certo?"

O Kenshin coçou a cabeça, ele sabia que o rosto dela lhe era familiar. Ela riu-se: "Oh não se preocupe. Eu tenho a certeza de que nunca fomos apresentados. Eu sou a Tokio, Esposa do Haijime."

"Oh… Buda." – o Kenshin murmurou. "huh?Não… Desculpe… A senhora é a esposa do Saito? Prazer em conhecê-la." _– Então esta é a mulher que casou com o SAITO. Eu pergunto-me se ela será como o Buda! Tem de ser!_

"O prazer é todo meu, ouvi falar tanto de si. Através do Hajime e da Kaoru."

"É próxima da Kaoru?"

"Apenas recentemente. O meu marido esta a ajudá-la e ela providencia-lhe provas."

Ele semicerrou os olhos: "Provas?"

A Tokio ficou a olhá-lo espantada: "Oh não… O Himura Não sabe o que eles andam a fazer? Eu peço desculpa, nem sequer devia ter aberto a boca. Eu acho, que deve ser segredo."

"O que quer que seja esse segredo está a matá-la. Se sabe alguma coisa por favor partilhe comigo para que eu a possa ajudar." – o Kenshin manteve o tom grave esperançoso de que esta mulher o pudesse elucidar.

"Bem… eu não devia falar acerca do trabalho do Hajime. Esta jovem significa muito para nós. Receio não puder ajudar mais." – ela estava prestes a ir-se embora quando o Kenhsin lhe bloqueou o caminho. Ele curvou-se pedindo desculpa: "Por favor ajude-me, Ela está a esconder algo e isso está a matá-la. O Saito sabe a resposta mas não está cá. Eu não posso esperar que ele volte. Por favor ajude-me… ajude a Kaoru." – ele esperava convencê-la. A Tokio suspirou. Fez-lhe sinal para a seguir até sua casa.

…..

"O pai dela era um ESPIÃO do governo?" – O Sano explodiu quando o Kenshin lhes contou.

Os outros três na sala mantiveram-se em silencio enquanto ele procedia: "A Tokio disse que a Kaoru continuou o trabalho do pai desde que o Saito entrou em cena. Ela providenciava-lhe nomes, e ele elimina-os. Ela conhece o Saito desde a altura em que ele veio lutar contra mim. Eu posso dizer que eles cooperam há mais de um ano."

"Foram esses nomes que o levaram a ser morto, certo?" – o Yahiko perguntou tentando juntar a informação "Significa isso que este homem a quem o Saito procura tentou magoar a Kaoru para a fazer parar?"

O Kenshin abanou a cabeça: "Não faço ideia. Até quanto eu sei isto envolve um gangue dos yakuza. Não é um gangue muito antigo mas é bem conhecido entre os pobres. Os Dragões Brancos. Não sei como isto se relaciona, mas muitos nomes na lista da Kaoru pertenciam a este gangue. Agora, apenas resta uma pessoa. De acordo com a Tokio é esse tal Arashi Swamura."

O Sano praguejou: "Este homem é extremamente perigoso. "

"Mas como é que a Kaoru conseguiu fazer isto nas nossas costas? Nós estivemos aqui o tempo quase todo… e ela nunca disse nada!" – a Megumi perguntou-se. Era muita coisa para acompanhar de uma só vez.

A jovem simples, de enorme coração que lhes abriu a porta, vem de um passado muito tempestuoso, para não dizer sombrio. E cada vez mais os mistérios parecerem adensar-se. A doença dela, a morte do pai, a morte da noiva do pai e o facto de ela ser a próxima vitima. Sem mencionar que ela estava a ajudar o governo… mais especificamente o Saito, o homem que ainda queria lutar contra o Battousai. Era muito informação nova.

"A minha preocupação é que um destes homens seja o Shuichi. Não só ela vai estar em perigo, como vai sofrer emocionalmente." – o Kenshin cerrou os punhos. Ele não ia permitir que ela fosse magoada novamente, nem por ele nem por ninguém.

"Talvez ela vá sofrer."

Todos se voltaram sobressaltados em sentido da voz. O Aoshi com a sua habitual gabardina branca estava na entrada.

"Bem vindo Aoshi. O que é que isso significa especificamente?" – a Megumi perguntou com medo da resposta.

Ele olhou-os directamente: "O Shuichi Haname está morto."

O silêncio do dojo foi quebrado pela voz do Yahiko, que se recusava a acreditar :"O que é que queres dizer com isso? Ele está morto? Ele não pode ter morrido. Ele só partiu há alguns dias atrás? E prometeu à Kaoru que ia voltar. Ela saberia se ele tivesse morrido."

O Aoshi acenou.

"Ela saberia se ele tivesse morrido recentemente. O verdadeiro Shuichi Haname morreu há doze anos atrás."

Vozes de desacreditação ecoaram no dojo: "Doze anos atrás?"

"Por favor explica-te Aoshi."

"Aparentemente uma criança de nome Shuichi Haname nasceu numa distante vila. Mas a criança acabou por morrer de uma doença. Um mês depois da sua morte, um jovem rapaz apareceu e reclamou esse nome. Como podem ver, esse Shuichi… ou qualquer que seja o nome dele. Eu não consigo encontrar nenhuma informação relacionada com o seu passado. No entanto, ele é conhecido por ser um membro dos Dragões Brancos."

O Kenshin fechou os olhos exausto. "Esta é a segunda ligação que temos a este grupo. Porquê que ambos, tanto o Senhor Kamyia como o Haname estavam envolvidos neste mesmo gangue? Não acho que seja apenas uma coincidência. "

"Há mais. Aparentemente há uma discussão entre Os Dragões Brancos quanto ao seu líder. Eles estão divididos em dois grupos. Um liderado pelo Arashi Sawamura e o outro por alguém desconhecido. No entanto, o Arashi é conhecido por seu louco por poder."

"Três pessoas ligadas a um bando… não é uma mera coincidência. E tudo se passa à volta da Kaoru, o que torna as coisas perigosas para o lado dela. Ela nunca se devia ter envolvido." O tom de desagrado era latente na voz do Kenshin e estava escrito no seu rosto.

"Então porque não contamos tudo à Kaoru? Ela vai dar um pontapé nesse Haname e não vai estar mais em perigo!" – O Yahiko disse preparado para se ver livre do Shuichi. A Megumi não concordou: "Desde que a obrigamos a contar o que se passou naquela noite, ela está instável… se colocarmos mais pressão em cima dela ela vai desabar… E eu sinto-me mal por a termos forçado."

"Nós não vamos mencionar nada acerca do Shuichi. No entanto, eu tenho de falar com ela… Ela não pode continuar este trabalho."

O Kenshin levantou-se e saiu. Ninguem o parou. Eles sabiam que não o podiam impedir. A Kaoru tinha colocado propositadamente a sua vida em risco e isso era imperdoável. Eles ainda não se conseguiam acreditar que ela tinha feito isso.

O Aoshi tambem se levantou para ir até à clinica onde a Misao estava. Todo ele ficou tenso quando soube o que se tinha passado. A Megumi deu-lhe todas as informações que ele precisava ouvir e orou para que as coisas se resolvessem entre eles.

Ela não se voltou quando sentiu um par de braços circularem a sua cintura. Ela sorriu e encostou-se ao peito do Sano: "Obrigada raposa."

"Huh?" – ela olhou para cima.

Ele sorriu antes de a beijar suavemente: "Por nos dar uma chance."

Ela sorriu tambem: "Só porque tu prometeste procurar um trabalho. O que, não te vejo fazer?"

O Sano riu-se: "Oh.. eu tenho trabalho, chama-se: Tirar a Jou-chan deste sarilho."

::::::::::::::::


End file.
